the day before tomorrow
by anothereleven345
Summary: Los científicos descubre una bacteria que puede propagarse por el mundo, por lo cual deciden estudiarla y tratarla. Varios años después, un accidente en el laboratorio, hace que la bacteria se libere y infecte a todos. Mucho tiempo después de que la bacteria los infectara, la gente vive su vida normalmente...¿pero por cuanto tiempo?
1. Chapter 1

Mucho gusto a todos sé que mi fic anterior aún no está terminado, pero como dije esta es una idea que me ha rondado por la cabeza durante todo este tiempo, espero no perder la inspiración en este.

Quiero pedirles que si pueden me dejen sus OC's, para saber cómo me está yendo, por favor se los agradecería mucho.

Bueno los dejo con mi fic. Espero que les guste.

* * *

Narración anónima (esta narración no es de algún personaje):

El mundo no ha cambiado desde que esta bacteria nos ha infectado a todos, la gente sigue multiplicándose… en cambio otras mueren por circunstancias distintas a cada una, tanto en esta ciudad como en todo el mundo. Esta bacteria, no nos ha cambiado la vida en lo absoluto, no nos ha hecho mutar en diferentes formas u obtener súper poderes como volar, rayos láser, comunicarnos con los animales, etc., o bien poder hacer que podamos transformar una parte de nuestro cuerpo en la extremidad de un animal, como los colmillos de un lobo en lugar de los dientes normales que poseemos o las garras de un oso en vez de las uñas…

Tal vez sea una situación parecida a lo último… como decirlo… cuando la bacteria se propago y entro en nosotros sin que lo notásemos, hizo posible que la gente mediante sus sentimientos expresados o escondidos desde lo profundo de su ser, pudieran invocar armas de diferentes tipos, algunas las invocaron en situaciones de ira otros en tristeza, según dicen fueron pocos los que pudieron invocarlas en un momento de alegría.

Esto provoco sentimientos de poder y placer en algunas personas en todo el mundo… revueltas, guerras internas y externas se hicieron presentes en el mundo entero… todo por la sed de poder y controlar a las personas con estas nuevas armas que salían del ser de cada uno.

Según me ha contado mi padre durante el año 2045, un hombre que trabaja en el gobierno norteamericano, hizo frente a la situación, junto con dos colegas de este, creando así la organización de fama mundial conocida como O.N.P.M (Organización norteamericana de paz mundial), la cual hizo frente a los líderes de las fuerzas tiranas que provocaron las diferentes guerras y a sus cómplices, se fundaron diferentes cortes de estas organizaciones por el mundo entero para poder remediar y dar un castigo a los alborotadores en los diferentes lugares del mundo, el fundador de esta organización y considerado en los siguientes años, un héroe mundial que hizo posible la paz se llama… **Reiji Kageyama**, y sus colaboradores…**Ryuuichi Kenzaki y Michiya Kudo.**

Narración de personaje: (Año 2057, enero, estación de trenes)

Llegue en el primer tren del día, debían ser como las nueve de la mañana cuando llegue a mi nuevo hogar.

Iniciaría mi nueva vida en ese lugar... digo nueva vida por los muchos problemas que cause en mi otra ciudad en el pasado… ere un lugar desconocido para mí, a excepción de las muchas cosas que me contaba mi padre sobre ese lugar… Mi padre y mi madre se habían negado mucho a que viviera solo en esta ciudad, en especial por que tenía solamente 15 años de edad… hace solo unos días accedieron, pero con la condición de que siempre les llamaría por las noches desde el día en que llegara a mi destino. Cuando baje del tren solamente respire profundo y alce la vista, mirando la enorme estación con un techo hecho de vidrio, la gente pasando por mis lados, las enormes tiendas y restaurantes alrededor… finalmente fije mi vista en las cabinas, las cuales eran de forma cuadrada… debías pasar por esas cabinas si querías llegar o pasar a tu otro destino en todas las estaciones de cualquier lugar del país, son toda una molestia, pero si me las pasaba de largo me tomarían como alguien que entro ilegalmente o algo por el estilo, así que tuve que acercarme a la fila de personas, junto con mi mochila en el hombro y mi maleta, la cual llevaba con una de mis manos, para salir al exterior y respirar aire fresco.

Narración normal:

El chico se dirigió a la fila de personas, la cual por suerte estaba conformada por unas tres personas, contándolo a él, cuando llego su turno, miro de frente a la persona de la cabina, la cual era una mujer joven de pelo rojizo y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, la cual vestía un uniforme azul, que estaba conformado por una falda, la chaqueta y un sombrero todos de color azul.

_**Mujer (con la misma sonrisa):**_ Buenos días joven bienvenido, ¿me puede permitir su pase de tren y su identificación?

El muchacho saco de su identificación y el pase del tren de su mochila y se los entregó a la mujer de frente, ya que no había vidrio que impidiera el paso hacia la mujer.

La señora tomo las cosas que le entrego el chico y empezó a confirmarlos, mediante la computadora que tenía a su lado, cuando termino se volteo hacia el muchacho.

_**Mujer (Entregándole los papeles):**_ Esta todo bien, ¿señor Shuuya Goenji, cierto?

_**Goenji (tomándolos y finalmente guarda estos en su mochila):**_ Exacto, Muchas gracias

Goenji estaba a punto de irse, pero…

_**Mujer:**_ ¡Espera, aun no te he dado esto!, siempre se me olvida, es algo reciente en nuestro sistema (se agacha y sale con do hojas engrapadas) Aquí tienes (se lo da)

_**Goenji (confundido):**_ Gracias (los toma y se va de lejos)

Cuando Goenji sale del lugar de las cabinas llega hasta el patio de comidas de la estación y se sienta en una de las bancas, con la curiosidad de lo que decía el papel.

Narración de Goenji:

Esto es una ridiculez, como es eso de un nuevo implemento en el sistema, bueno debe ser algo importante si se lo entregan a cualquiera que pase por esas cabinas.

Narración normal:

Al empezar a leer el papel, Goenji quedo sorprendido con su contenido, no eran las leyes de la ciudad o algo que tuviera que ver con los lugares exóticos de la ciudad para visitar o su historia sino que era…

_**Querido visitante: **_

_**Te deseamos lo mejor en tu estadía en esta hermosa ciudad, tienes muchos lugares que ver, además de haber muchos lugares hermosos y exóticos en este lugar… todos saben que hay peligros en cada lugar del mundo, en realidad ningún lugar es seguro en estos días, en el caso de esta ciudad su mayor peligro son las bandas conformadas por chicos problemáticos los cuales utilizan sus "habilidades" para lastimar gente o hacia sus enemigos (otros bandos), aquí te daremos los nombres de las bandas más peligrosas de la ciudad y las zonas donde es probable que las encuentres…**_

Goenji leyó unos pocos nombres de las diferentes bandas que se encontraban en su nuevo hogar, noto que la mayoría se reunían mucho en las zonas sur y suroeste de la ciudad, según explicaba el papel, debido a que en estas zonas la ley era casi nula y no había mucho control policial, cuando volteo la hoja noto solamente que había escrito en enormes letras lo siguiente:

_**NO QUEREMOS QUE LOS TURISTAS DE ESTA CIUDAD SE VEAN AFECTADOS O INVOLUCRADOS EN PROBLEMAS MAYORES, POR LO CUAL SOLAMENTE LES ADVERTIMOS ESTO: **_

_**NO SE INVOLUCREN O SE METAN EN UNA PELEA O ALGO RELACIONADO A LOS MIEMBROS DE LA BANDA "FANG BITE"**_

_**Banda "Fan Bite": **_

_**Zona:**__** -**_

_**Descripción:**__** Sumamente agresivos y sigilosos, aunque últimamente no se les ha visto mucho o involucrado en alguna pelea últimamente, no se han logrado atrapar a ningún miembro desde la captura de su líder anterior.**_

_**Armas: **__**- **_

_**Simplemente queremos lo mejor para ti.**_

_**Disfruta de tus vacaciones. **_

_**Un saludo de parte de O.N.P.M**_

* * *

Narración de Goenji:

Sabía que esa organización estaría metida en todo esto, pero era algo que ya venía venir, si es algo relacionado con esa bacteria y armas, siempre intervendrán ellos… no sé por qué pero siempre que pienso en su jefe, se me produce una punzada de dolor en el pecho y siento como una angustia y un sentimiento de odio me invaden por completo... me levante de asiento y tire el papel a la basura que estaba al costado mío, estaba a punto de irme cuando…

_**P.1 (acercándose):**_ Disculpa, ¿eres nuevo por aquí?, lo note por como tiraste ese folleto a la basura.

Simplemente asentí con la cabeza, mire al chico de pies a cabeza, al terminar de verlo, se me produjo un sentimiento de confianza hacia él, pero no quería perder el tiempo conociendo personas por ahí.

_**P.1 (extendiendo su mano):**_ Ichirouta Kazemaru, un gusto (le da una sonrisa)

_**Goenji:**_ Shuuya Goenji (se voltea hacia atrás y recoge su mochila y su maleta)

No sé qué querrá este chico pero no tiene pinta de ser un chico que roba en las estaciones de trenes a los demás, pero no me importa, tan solo quiero llegar al hotel donde me hospedare y quedarme ahí el resto del día.

_**Kazemaru (acercándose por detrás de Goenji):**_ ¡Espera, si quieres te podría enseñar la ciudad!

_**Goenji (volteando y dándole una mirada fría):**_ No es necesario, gracias.

Quise irme, pero de pronto escuche como gritaban el nombre de Kazemaru por delante de mí, cuando levante la cabeza vi a dos chicos corriendo hacia mi dirección, uno de cabello castaño levantando uno de sus brazos y el segundo con el cabello de extraña forma y a diferencia del otro caminando con paso tranquilo y con los brazos cruzados.

_**P.1 (pasando por el costado de Goenji):**_ Kazemaru, ¿dónde estabas?

_**Kazemaru:**_ Estuve aquí todo el tiempo, más bien ¿dónde se fueron ustedes dos junto con los demás?

_**P.2 (en tono molesto):**_ Como que donde hemos estado, en el lugar donde nos dijiste, la entrada sur de la estación

_**Kazemaru (confundido):**_ ¿Cuándo les dije que me esperaran en la entrada sur?, yo dije en la entrada este.

_**P.2 (dirigiéndose al chico castaño y le empieza a hablar en tono molesto): **_¡Endo, tú mismo contestaste la llamada y dijiste que Kazemaru estaba en la entrada sur esperándonos!

_**Endo (asustado):**_ Lo lamento Fuduo, es que tal vez no le escuche bien por el ruido alrededor.

_**Fuduo (acercándose peligrosamente a Endo):**_ Yo hare que ya no puedas escuchar más (junta sus puños y empieza a tronarlos)

_**Endo (corriendo y refugiándose detrás de Kazemaru):**_ Ayúdame por favor Kazemaru.

_**Kazemaru:**_ Bueno pues… (Recuerda a Goenji) Es cierto, no los he presentado (se acerca a Goenji) él es Shuuya Goenji, es nuevo por aquí.

_**Endo (acercándose a Kazemaru, al igual que Fuduo):**_ Eres nuevo, con razón no me recordabas a nadie por estos alrededores, mucho gusto soy Satoru Endo.

_**Fuduo:**_ Akio Fuduo.

_**Kazemaru:**_ No creo que puedas negarte ahora a la propuesta que te hice hace poco.

_**Fuduo (con curiosidad):**_ ¿Qué propuesta?

_**Kazemaru (se lleva a los dos chicos lejos de Goenji):**_ Espera un poco Goenji, hablare con ellos.

Yo simplemente se quedó allí viendo donde llevaba Kazemaru a los dos muchachos, aun me preguntaba el por qué simplemente no pude seguir mi camino y dejarlos aquí.

….

Mientras en el rincón del patio de comidas:

_**Kazemaru: **_Bien creo que estamos lo suficientemente lejos.

_**Endo (confundido):**_ ¿Que sucede Kazemaru?

_**Kazemaru:**_ Shuuya Goenji, no les parece que podría ayudarnos a acabar con "Fang Bite" de una vez por todas.

_**Fuduo (indiferente y se cruza de brazos):**_ Ahora que recuerdo, es ese chico que apareció en los diarios un año atrás por un conflicto que tuvo su banda con otra en su antigua ciudad, o algo así, pero dudo que tu plan funcione Kazemaru.

_**Kazemaru (confundido):**_ ¿Porque lo dices Fuduo?

_**Fuduo:**_ Si bien es cierto de que es muy fuerte y he escuchado de que en las bandas de su antigua ciudad era muy mencionado, dudo que nos apoye en nuestro plan.

_**Endo (sonriendo):**_ Pues yo creo que Kazemaru tiene un buen argumento, además también apoyo esa idea de que se una a nosotros.

_**Fuduo (sorprendido):**_ ¿Tú también Endo?

_**Endo (sonriendo):**_ Podemos hacer el intento, no le obligaremos a nada claro.

_**Kazemaru (sorprendido):**_ Endo… (Le da una sonrisa a Endo).

Después ambos voltean a ver a Fuduo quien simplemente bajo un poco la cabeza, cerró los ojos y les dio una sonrisa pequeña.

Endo: Esta decidido, vamos hay que ir con él o empezara a sospechar.

Luego de decir esto, los tres chicos se fueron en dirección a Goenji, para mostrarle la ciudad.

…..

Narración de Goenji:

Finalmente esos tres dejaron de hablar quizás que cosa, pero cuando volvieron simplemente me insistieron en mostrarme la ciudad, debido a que tal vez no me dejarían en paz hasta que aceptara, acepte con mucho fastidio.

Cuando me sacaron de la estación, lo cual fue el único alivio que me ha venido hasta el día de hoy, vi a un grupo de chicos acercándose hacia nosotros, todos con unas sonrisas en sus rostros, sinceramente me preguntaba si saldría algo bueno de haber aceptado la oferta de guías de esos tres. Cuando me di cuenta todo el grupo estaban en frente de nosotros, pude notar a un chico de cabellos rosados son un extraño peinado, a su lado había dos chicos con un color parecido al cabello de Endo, a un chico de cabellos blancos y el ultimo que parecía ser menor a los demás que tenía el cabello color gris a oscuro

_**P.1:**_ Finalmente les encontramos chicos (voltea hacia Kazemaru) y Kazemaru ¿dónde te metiste?

_**P.2:**_ Te estuvimos buscando por todos lados, (riendo un poco) creo que tanto así que perdimos a Endo y a Fuduo de vista.

_**P.3:**_ Tú siempre eres así Tsunami.

_**Tsunami (volteando hacia el chico):**_ ¿Estás diciéndome despistado Fubuki?

_**P.4 (acercándose a Tsunami):**_ La verdad es que es cierto Tsunami.

_**Tsunami (volteando hacia el chico con odio):**_ ¿Tú también Toramaru?

_**Toramaru (se aleja un poco de Tsunami riendo por lo bajo): **_Es que es cierto, si quieres pregúntale a Fuduo o Endo.

Mientras todos hablaban yo me aleje un poco, hasta que me di cuenta de que el llamado Fubuki, me miro y me dio una sonrisa, Kazemaru se dio cuenta de esto y empezó a hacerles señas a sus amigos para que se acercaran a mí. Cuando todos estuvieron cerca Kazemaru empezó a hablar.

_**Kazemaru:**_ Chicos este es Shuuya Goenji, es nuevo en la ciudad.

_**Tsunami:**_ Finalmente una cara nueva.

_**P.1:**_ Si hace mucho que no veía a gente nueva por los alrededores.

_**Toramaru (sumamente sorprendido):**_ Oh POR DIOS, TU ERES EL- (Fuduo le cubre la boca a Toramaru)

Fuduo (tapándole la boca a Toramaru): Creo que lo que decía Fidio es que no hay mucha gente en los alrededores por los rumores que han circulado últimamente.

_**Goenji (confundido):**_ ¿Rumores?

_**Endo (serio):**_ Si, es que ha habido muchos ataques hacia diferentes personas en esta ciudad por las altas horas en la noche, así que la gente llega hasta la ciudad ha empezado a disminuir mucho desde que circulan estos rumores y por las noticias que se han visto en la televisión.

Me sorprendió mucho lo que Endo me había dicho…solamente pensé en un culpable para estos ataques, más bien varios… "Fang Bite"

_**Fidio (serio):**_ Mucha gente tiene sus dudas con respecto a la banda "Fang Bite" (voltea hacia Goenji) ¿Tú ya sabias sobre ellos Goenji?

_**Goenji:**_ Si leí de ellos en ese papel que me entregaron cuando pase por la cabina de control.

_**P.5:**_ Así que ya empezaron a repartir esa información sobre ellos.

_**Goenji:**_ La verdad es que esa información es inútil.

_**Tsunami:**_ Claro que lo es, nadie sabe mucho sobre esa banda desde que a su líder le sentenciaron a muerte, se dice que se disolvió luego de eso.

_**Goenji (sorprendido):**_ ¡¿Le condenaron a muerte?! Yo supe sobre su caso por la televisión pero nunca supuse que la O.N.P.M llegaría hasta la posibilidad de condenar a muerte a alguien.

_**P.5:**_ Te diré algo Goenji, el crimen que cometió el líder de "Fang Bite" fue… el de revelarse en contra de la O.N.P.M, diciendo que ellos provocaron el accidente que libero la bacteria por el mundo hace muchos años atrás.

_**Fuduo (soltando a Toramaru y cruzándose de brazos):**_ Según lo que nos han dicho, el junto con algunos miembros de la banda fueron hacia una de las cortes en Japón y la destruyeron, junto con todos sus trabajadores dentro.

_**Endo:**_ Él fue el único sobreviviente entre sus amigos, ya que todos murieron al tratar de escapar de los policías que llegaron segundos después de que ellos explotaran la corte en Japón.

No tenía palabras por lo que estaba escuchando, pero me acomplejaba una duda sobre estos chicos, la cual decidí resolver en este mismo lugar.

_**Goenji (firme):**_ Quiero saber una cosa

_**Toramaru:**_ ¿Qué sucede Goenji?

_**Goenji:**_ ¿Ustedes no fueron parte de "Fang Bite"?

Luego de pronunciar estas palabras, hubo un silencio unos segundos hasta que escuche los pasos de Endo acercarse a mí.

_**Endo (acercándose a Goenji y le da una mirada seria y fría):**_ Goenji, si hubiéramos sido parte de "Fang Bite", creo que estaríamos en estos momentos escondidos como ratas, ninguno de nosotros aquí ha formado parte de "Fang Bite"… créenos.

Al escuchar esto junto con la mirada que me dio Endo, me dejo sumamente avergonzado por haber desconfiado de los chicos, me voltee a verlos, todos me miraban con sonrisas en sus rostros, como si nunca hubiese preguntado lo anterior, al voltear a ver a Endo me di cuenta de que él también sonreía, finalmente les di una sonrisa a todos.

Endo: Bien ahora que está todo aclarado, déjame presentarte a mis amigos.

Finalmente Endo me había aclarado quien era quien entre sus amigos, resulto ser que el de cabellera rosada se llamaba Josuke Tsunami, El de cabellos blancos se llama Shiro Fubuki, el más pequeño entre todos se llamaba Utsunomiya Toramaru y finalmente me presento a los dos chicos de color de cabello parecido al suyo, ambos eran extranjeros, el primero era de Italia y según Endo llego a Japón hace dos años por motivos familiares y el segundo era de Norteamérica y llego a Japón hace tres meses atrás para estudiar, el chico resulto que se llamaba Kazuya Ichinose. Finalmente las presentaciones habían terminado y decidieron mostrarme el centro de la ciudad.

Narración normal:

Todos salieron en dirección al centro con la intención de mostrarle a Goenji las calles de lo que sería su nueva vida… sin saber lo que les esperaba en dirección a este lugar


	2. Chapter 2

¡Holaaa! Bueno he recibido OC'S de gente que quiere participar en el fic así que si quieren participar aquí esta la ficha:

**_Nombre:_**

**_Edad: _**

**_Apariencia: _**

**_Personalidad:_**

**_Elemento (puede ser algún tipo de flor o animal también):_**

**_Arma (puede ser una hoz, pistola, katana o bomba): _**

Listo aquí esta la ficha, espero poder ver su enorme creatividad en creación de personajes, otra cosa segun el arma que elijan los agregare a la banda que tiene ese tipo de armas.

Adiós y disfruten del capitulo numero 2

* * *

Narración de Endo:

Me alegra saber que Goenji confía en nosotros, apenas terminemos de mostrarle la ciudad le preguntare si le gustaría participar en nuestro plan.

Narración normal:

Todos empezaron a enseñarle a Goenji los alrededores del centro junto con algunas precauciones sobre las bandas de los alrededores, luego se dirigieron al centro, el cual estaba sumamente concurrido tanto como de autos al igual que de personas que caminaban por las calles para ir a comprar o llegar a sus casas, debido a que eran las dos de la tarde o tal vez más.

En el centro de la ciudad se alzaban enormes edificios los cuales llegaban extremadamente alto, también se veían diferentes establecimientos de comidas entre los enormes edificios, los cuales en comparación eran más pequeños, pero eran bastantes variados mientras caminaban se escuchó el sonido de un gruñido, todos voltearon en dirección al ruido, al voltear vieron a dos chicos tocándose las barrigas, con las cabezas bajas

_**Toramaru (levantando la cabeza, con algo de rubor en su rostro):**_ Lo siento, es que desayune muy temprano hoy.

_**Fubuki (levanta la cabeza con una sonrisa algo incomoda):**_ Lo mismo digo.

_**Kazemaru:**_ Ya sé dónde podríamos ir.

_**Endo (volteando hacia Kazemaru):**_ Creo que tuvimos la misma idea Kazemaru.

_**Fuduo:**_ ¿Al restaurante de Hibiki, no?

Los dos chicos simplemente asintieron con la cabeza.

_**Tsunami (llevando sus brazos por detrás de la cabeza):**_ Que bueno, ya quería ver a Tachimukai y a Sakuma.

_**Goenji:**_ ¿Y qué sirven en ese lugar que todos ustedes conocen? (siente que le empujan por la espalda)

_**Ichinose (empujando a Goenji):**_ Ya lo sabrás.

Los chicos siguieron recto por la calle hasta que de pronto giraron hacia una esquina, cuando doblaron Goenji pudo ver un enorme restaurant de sushi, pero el nombre del establecimiento no se lograba entender, debido a que estaba escrito en otro idioma, Goenji entrecerró los ojos tratando de leer el cartel de madera gigante que estaba encima de la entrada, Fuduo al ver esto rio por lo bajo y hablo algo en una lengua algo extraña.

_**Fuduo (camina unos pasos hacia delante sonriendo de lado): **_sushi-restauranten sulten fisk *

_**Goenji (riendo):**_ Salud Fuduo, que raro estornudo.

Fuduo rio un poco por el comentario de Goenji, al segundo todos le imitaron, riendo un poco más fuerte.

_**Goenji (volteando hacia Tsunami confundido):**_ ¿De que se ríen?, solamente le he dicho salud.

_**Tsunami (secándose las lágrimas por la risa):**_ Perdón Goenji, es que… (Tapándose la boca para no seguir riendo)

_**Goenji (ya perdiendo la paciencia):**_ ¡¿Alguien me puede decir que les causo tanta risa?!

_**Fuduo (acercándose a Goenji y tocando su hombro):**_ Primero debes responder algo, ¿pudiste leer el letrero de allá? (Señala el cartel del restaurante)

_**Goenji:**_ O sea que lo que dijiste significa-

_**Ichinose (acercándose a Fuduo por detrás): **_Exacto, es el nombre del establecimiento, es noruego.

_**Goenji:**_ ¿Y por qué está escrito así?

_**P.1 (acercándose por detrás de Goenji):**_ Porque el dueño es de Noruega.

Goenji giro repentinamente para ver a la persona que estaba detrás de él, resulto ser un hombre adulto un poco mayor, con gafas negras que cubrían sus ojos, vestía un delantal junto con una polera negra y botas blancas tipo pescador, además de que cargaba dos canastas de madera pequeñas en sus dos manos.

_**Endo (acercándose al hombre):**_ ¡Señor Hibiki!

_**Hibiki (volteando hacia Endo):**_ Hola Endo ¿has venido a comer sushi con tus amigos? (voltea hacia Goenji y se acerca un poco a la cara de este) Tu eres un nuevo amigo de Endo, no

_**Goenji (sudando frio por la cercanía de Hibiki):**_ S-si

_**Hibiki (Alejándose de Goenji):**_ Un gusto me llamo Seigo Hibiki, soy el dueño de este restaurante.

_**Ichinose:**_ Señor Hibiki tiene mesa para nosotros.

_**Hibiki (volteando hacia Ichinose):**_ Por supuesto, vamos pasen (se dirige a la entrada junto con los chicos detrás de él).

_**Tsunami (acercándose por detrás de Goenji y tocando su hombro mientras le sonríe): **_¿Te asustaste por la cercanía de Hibiki?

_**Goenji (sorprendido):**_ ¿Cómo lo supiste?

_**Tsunami (mantiene su sonrisa):**_ eso siempre sucede, a mí y a los demás nos pasó lo mismo cuando lo vimos por primera vez.

_**Toramaru (acercándose por detrás de ambos): **_Oigan, ¿no les he contado cierto?

_**Tsunami (confundido):**_ ¿De qué hablas Toramaru?

_**Toramaru (hablando más bajo):**_ De que una vez que estaban peleando los integrantes de dos bandas enemigas aquí mismo, Hibiki salió de su restaurante y que tan solo con salir todos se fueron corriendo.

_**Tsunami (recordando algo de golpe):**_ Es cierto, (hablando más bajo) escuche que una vez pudo sacar una señal de alto que estaba en una esquina y con eso asusto a dos maleantes que estaban a punto de robarle a una mujer que estaba por aquí cerca.

_**Goenji:**_ Increíble, ¿es eso cierto?

_**Toramaru y Tsunami:**_ Creo

_**Goenji (dejando caer una gotita por la cabeza):**_ Ya veo.

Finalmente todos entraron al restaurante de sushi y se sentaron en una de las mesas enormes que estaban casi frente a la entrada, cuando todos se sentaron, Hibiki les tomo la orden, cuando todos terminaron de pedir este se dirigió a la barra de sushi donde se vio a un chico de cabellos grises claros y a otro a su lado de cabello color castaño, ambos tenían un delantal atado por su cintura.

_**Hibiki (acercándose a la barra):**_ ¡Sakuma, Tachimukai una bandeja especial de sushi!

_**Sakuma y Tachimukai:**_ ¡Sí!

_**Tsunami (levantándose de su asiento y acercándose a la barra de sushi): **_Tachimukai, ya quería verte, ¿cómo te ha ido? (se sienta en uno de los banquillos que están frente a la barra)

_**Tachimukai (sonriendo hacia Tsunami mientras cortaba unos trozos de alga):**_ Pues a mí me ha ido bien.

_**Tsunami (devolviéndole la sonrisa):**_ Que bueno, (voltea hacia Sakuma) ¿y a ti Sakuma?

_**Sakuma (preparando un sushi de pescado):**_ Estoy bien Tsunami gracias.

_**Tsunami (voltea hacia la mesa donde están sus amigos):**_ Goenji, ven te quiero presentar a unos amigos.

_**Sakuma y Tachimukai (volteando en dirección a la mesa y dejan lo que estaban haciendo):**_ ¿Goenji?

Goenji estaba hablando en ese momento con Endo y Fubuki sobre su antigua su ciudad y su familia cuando escucho que Tsunami le llamo, se levantó de su asiento y fue en dirección a la barra de sushi y se sentó en el banquillo al lado de Tsunami.

_**Tsunami (rodeando el cuello de Goenji con su brazo):**_ Este es Shuuya Goenji, llego a la ciudad esta mañana.

_**Tachimukai (deja el cuchillo a un lado y voltea hacia Goenji):**_ Mucho gusto Goenji, me llamo Yuki Tachimukai y él es Jiro Sakuma (señala a Sakuma por detrás)

_**Sakuma (acercándose a los demás): **_Finalmente una cara nueva, hace mucho que los turistas empezaron a disminuir sobre todo por los rumores y los ataques que se han mencionado por la televisión.

_**Tachimukai (cambiando a una expresión triste):**_ A pesar de que hay mucha población en esta ciudad es muy alta, con el des aumento de turistas y visitantes ha afectado bastante el negocio del señor Hibiki.

_**Sakuma (empieza a colocar el sushi en una bandeja de madera):**_ Por lo menos aún permanecen los clientes de siempre como ustedes (levanta la cabeza un poco en dirección a Tsunami), bueno cambiando de tema ¿de dónde eres Goenji? (coloca la bandeja con sushi en la barra y se la da a Goenji y a Tsunami)

_**Goenji:**_ Soy del norte de Japón, pero llegue aquí para hacer una nueva vida.

_**Tachimukai:**_ ¿Y no te es difícil dejar a tu familia o amigos que tenías allá?

_**Goenji:**_ La verdad no muy mucho además les prometí que les llamaría cada día… en el caso de los amigos, la verdad es que no tenía muchos en mi antigua ciudad.

_**Tsunami (se levanta del banquillo y toma la bandeja de sushi):**_ Bien creo que los demás ya tendrán hambre, deberíamos ir con ellos Goenji.

_**Goenji (Se levanta del banquillo):**_ Tienes razón Tsunami.

Cuando los dos chicos se dispusieron en ir con sus amigos, la puerta del restaurante se abre de golpe dejando ver a tres chicas, todas con un delantal blanco que les llegaba hasta las rodillas, el cual estaba atado en sus cinturas, cada una tenía en ambas manos una caja de madera, parecida a la que tenía Hibiki en sus manos cuando Goenji le vio por primera vez.

_**P.1 (levantando una de las cajas y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro):**_ ¡Ya llegamos señor Hibiki! (Deja las cajas en el suelo y después se toca el hombro y pone una expresión en el rostro de mucho cansancio) ¡Ah, estoy muerta, quiero comer!

_**P.2 (tratando de calmar a la chica):**_ Mikury, no grites ahí clientes.

_**P.3 (sorprendida):**_ Pero mira quienes son los clientes… no son nada más ni nada menos que Endo y sus amigos.

Endo al escuchar su nombre se volteo hacia las chicas y puso una gran sonrisa al ver de quien se trataba al igual que sus amigos, enseguida Endo se levantó de su asiento junto con Toramaru e Ichinose, quienes también querían hablar con las chicas.

_**Endo (acercándose a las chicas):**_ Aki, Toko, Mikury, donde estuvieron (baja la vista hacia las cajas que sostenían las chicas) y que hacen con esas cajas en sus manos.

_**Aki (rascándose con un dedo la mejilla):**_ Verán es nuestro-

_**Toko (acercándose a Aki levantando un dedo hacia arriba):**_ ¡Nuevo servicio!-

_**Mikury (acercándose por el lado contrario de Aki levantando ambos brazos**_): ¡De entregas a domicilio!

_**Toramaru:**_ Ah ya veo, eso quiere decir que han aumentado sus ventas.

_**Aki (bajando un poco la cabeza con una sonrisa algo triste):**_ La verdad es que han bajado bastante por los rumores e incidentes que han ocurrido, por lo cual la gente ya no viene mucho por estos alrededores por estas horas.

_**Mikury (tocando el hombro de Aki dándole una sonrisa):**_ No te preocupes Aki, esto no durara para siempre, veras que la gente volverá.

_**Toko (apoyándose en el otro hombro de Aki dándole una sonrisa):**_ Es cierto Mikury, mientras tanto Aki hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo.

Mikury y Aki asintieron con la cabeza mostrando en sus rostros una expresión decidida pero alegre.

_**Ichinose:**_ Chicas queremos presentarle a alguien, síganme (voltea y camina junto con Toramaru y Endo en dirección hacia la barra de sushi)

Las chicas simplemente le siguieron con mucha curiosidad sobre la persona, cuando vieron al frente lograron ver a Tsunami y delante de este a Goenji.

_**Toramaru (acercándose hacia Goenji y se coloca a su costado):**_ Se llama Shuuya Goenji, es-

_**Toko, Aki y Mikury:**_ Nuevo en la ciudad

_**Toramaru (haciendo un puchero): **_Porque nunca me dejan terminar las frases, primero fue Fuduo y ahora ustedes.

Todos se empezaron a reír un poco por el comentario de Toramaru.

_**Aki:**_ Mucho gusto Goenji, mi nombre es Kino Aki

_**Toko:**_ Zaizen Toko.

_**Mikury:**_ Fuchika Mikury

_**Goenji:**_ Es un placer conocerlas a todas

_**Toko:**_ ¿De dónde eres Goenji?

_**Goenji:**_ Soy del norte de Japón

_**Aki:**_ ¿Y que te ha parecido la ciudad hasta ahora?

_**Goenji:**_ Más grande de lo que me han contado, mi padre vivió aquí por un tiempo.

_**Toko:**_ Has escuchado sobre los "Fang Bite" y su líder supongo

_**Goenji:**_ Si me lo han dicho los muchachos cuando los conocí en la estación de trenes.

_**Aki:**_ Ustedes siempre involucrándose con personas desconocidas, parecen pequeños niños que exploran el mundo (voltea hacia Endo), apuesto que fue idea de Endo.

_**Endo (decepcionado):**_ Aki…por qué siempre yo

_**Mikury:**_ Ya que eres el único inmaduro entre tus amigos, mira a Toramaru (lo jala del brazo y lo atrae hacia ella) él es dos años menor que ustedes y se comporta mejor que tú.

_**Toramaru (avergonzado y confundido):**_ Gra-gracias Mikury… pero no soy tan-

_**Mikury (mirándolo fríamente y con voz tenebrosa):**_ Cállate Toramaru.

_**Toramaru (asustado y sudando frio):**_ S-sí.

_**Ichinose (dejando caer una gotita por su cabeza):**_ Ya me lo esperaba.

_**Goenji (acercándose a Ichinose confundido):**_ ¿Cómo que te lo esperabas?

_**Ichinose (bajando un poco la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro): **_Veras… Mikury es huérfana… sus padres fallecieron en un accidente automovilístico, según nos contó una vez ella desde pequeña no tomo la muerte de sus padres como si se hubieran ido, la verdad lo tomo de una manera infantil, ella se decía a si misma que algún día volverían por ella, que simplemente se fueron por trabajo o que estaban de vacaciones… cuando se fue a vivir con sus abuelos a esta ciudad, mientras estaba en el parque sola, conoció a Aki y a Toko, se hicieron amiga y ellas le ayudaron a comprender que sus padres no volverían por ella, pero según Aki y Toko desde antes de que se le explicara sobre sus padres siempre ha mostrado ese carácter alegre y expresivo que viste hace unos momentos.

Goenji se había quedado sin palabras, no podía creer por lo que había tenido que pasar Mikury por si sola.

_**Endo (acercándose):**_ Si Mikury es una persona muy fuerte, pero un día me dijo que de no haber sido por Aki y Toko, ella ya no estaría aquí… ellas son muy preciadas para Mikury.

Goenji simplemente sonrió, mientras junto con Endo e Ichinose veía como las tres chicas y Toramaru hablaban, de pronto un pensamiento se le vino a la mente con respecto a Toko.

_**Goenji (volteando hacia Endo):**_ ¿Endo una pregunta, el apellido de Toko es Zaizen?

_**Endo (serio):**_ Eso también sería bueno explicártelo, veras tú sabes sobre-

_**Toramaru (acercándose):**_ Chicos, creo que deberíamos comer ahora, los demás deben estar esperando (voltea y se dirige a la mesa).

_**Tsunami (arrebatándole la bandeja a Goenji y va tras Toramaru):**_ ¡Espérame Toramaru, aquí está el sushi!

_**Ichinose (caminando hacia Toramaru):**_ Es cierto, vamos chicos.

_**Aki:**_ Lo siento chicos nos gustaría quedarnos a charlar, pero debemos trabajar y ayudar a Tachimukai y a Sakuma, vamos chicas

Las dos chicas simplemente asienten y se van tras Aki en dirección contraria a los demás y desvanecerse por una puerta la cual conducía a la cocina. Endo se despidió de las chicas al igual que Goenji, hasta que…

_**Endo (tocando el hombro de Goenji y hablándole bajo):**_ Después te lo diré (vuelve a hablar normalmente) ahora deberíamos ir con ellos (le da una sonrisa y se dirige a la mesa).

Narración de Goenji:

Qué quiso decirme con eso de: "tú sabes sobre", será que Toko o algún familiar de ella estuvo vinculado con "Fang Bite" o con la organización…

Tal vez no deba preocuparme de eso ahora, sé que Endo me lo dirá pronto.

Narración normal:

Al llegar Endo y Goenji a la mesa, Sakuma y Toko empezaron llevarles las demás bandejas de sushi, mientras todos charlaban tranquilamente en la mesa.

* * *

_***sushi-restauranten sulten fisk : esta en noruego, significa Restaurante de sushi el pez hambriento **_


	3. Chapter 3

Narración de Fidio:

Es muy divertido el estar con mis amigos… pero ahora lo es aún más desde que estamos con Goenji, creo que todos piensan lo mismo que yo… pero me pregunto si es correcta mi suposición de por qué Kazemaru lo trajo con nosotros, también creo que Endo ha pensado lo mismo. Después de pagar el sushi todos estábamos a punto de acompañar a Goenji a su hotel e irnos del establecimiento, cuando de pronto se escuchó el grito de alguien de fuera del restaurante.

_**Mujer (sumamente asustada):**_ ¡La banda "Fang Bite" ha vuelto!

De pronto todos guardamos silencio por unos segundos, hasta que Endo fue el primero en reaccionar, junto con el seguimos todos, a excepción de Sakuma, Tachimukai y las chicas, quienes decidieron cuidar el establecimiento, ya que Hibiki no se encontraba en estos momentos, debido a que fue a hacer un pedido casi al sur de la ciudad…

Antes de salir Tachimukai y Sakuma no dudaron en avisarnos de que les pedirían apoyo a algunos de sus amigos y luego de eso fueron a la cocina corriendo. Aki se limitó a ver con preocupación hasta que nos fuimos del establecimiento, mientras que Mikury y Toko, fueron en dirección a la cocina, tal vez a ayudar a Sakuma y Tachimukai a llamar a sus amigos

No creo que este día podamos privarnos del uso de "eso", después de todo creo que ya Goenji debería suponer que poseemos esa habilidad, o por lo menos algunos de nosotros.

Narración normal:

Los chicos salieron del establecimiento, Goenji solamente se preguntaba el cual terribles llegarían a ser los miembros de "Fang Bite", mientras se limitaba a acelerar el paso para llegar hasta sus amigos, en los cuales podía ver expresiones de desprecio, enojo y preocupación… Goenji se limitó a recordar el momento en el cual llego a sentirse así, corriendo de la misma forma, solamente queriendo llegar al lugar donde ocurrió todo en su antigua ciudad.

Finalmente llegaron hasta el lugar donde la gente estaba reunida, todas con expresiones de miedo y otras sumamente sorprendidas. A pesar de que el lugar estaba a solamente unos metros de distancia a todos les pareció una carrera eterna hasta el lugar.

_**Alumna de secundaria:**_ No puede creer esto…

_**Mujer:**_ Tan solo con unos disparos y ya han…

_**Hombre:**_ Han herido 10 policías, ¡que alguien llame a una ambulancia pronto!

_**Trabajador de un restaurante:**_ estos son los culpables tras los ataques a los ciudadanos.

_**Alumno de secundaria:**_ No puedo creer la capacidad que tienen estos chicos.

Al escuchar esto último Endo simplemente pudo dar una cara de enojo, mientras apretaba sus puños, hasta que sintió como alguien le tocaba el hombro, resulto ser Kazemaru.

_**Kazemaru (serio):**_ Endo tenemos que hacerlo.

_**Endo (volteando hacia Kazemaru y quitando la mano de este con cuidado de su hombro):**_ ¿Si pero que hay de Goenji?, además Sakuma y Tachimukai dijeron que iban a llamar refuerzos.

_**Tsunami (acercándose a Endo molesto):**_ Endo por favor, mira el caos que están provocando "Fang Bite"

_**Endo (bajando la cabeza):**_ Ya lo sé, pero y

_**Fuduo (acercándose hacia Endo enfadado):**_ ¡Endo vamos piensa, si no hacemos algo ahora esto se puede poner peor antes de que lleguen más refuerzos de la policía!

Narración de Goenji:

Endo no respondió, se limitó a mirar al suelo sin expresión alguna excepto la que conservaba desde lo que Fuduo le dijo… una expresión de desconfianza.

Simplemente me le quede viendo sumamente frustrado y con enojo, frustrado por el hecho de no poder hacer nada por Endo al igual que como lo hacían sus amigos y me sentía enojado hasta la medula por el hecho de que el Endo que veía en esos momentos no era el mismo que conocí en la estación de trenes…ese chico alegre y amistoso que se ofreció a mostrarme la ciudad, pero que ahora se veía sumamente triste.

Me acerque hasta el con una idea para hacerlo reaccionar, todos me miraron confusos por lo que iba a hacer… Endo no se volteo ni en lo más mínimo cuando me acerque a él, lo cual me produjo más enojo. Finalmente me decidí, apreté mi puño y grité su nombre con todas mis fuerzas.

_**Goenji (molesto y gritando a todo pulmón): **_¡ENDO! (levanta su puño, aprieta los dientes y golpea a Endo en la cara)

A los pocos segundos mi puño alcanzo la cara de Endo haciendo que este no alcanzara a reaccionar, al golpearlo, el cayó hacia el suelo con una expresión de sorpresa, mientras que yo mantuve mi expresión de enojo con mis dientes aun apretados entre sí, todos me miraban con expresión de asombro, pero sorpresivamente… ninguno mostro indicios de enojo en sus rostros. Finalmente Endo cayó al suelo, con algo de sangre saliendo de su labio y su mejilla completamente roja, cuando se levantó me miro confundido.

_**Endo (levantándose costosamente y molesto):**_ ¿¡Por qué lo hiciste Goenji!?

_**Goenji (serio):**_ No me importa Endo.

_**Endo (se levanta completamente y le habla sorprendido y confundido): **_Pero es que creí que te irías si lo sabias.

_**Goenji (molesto):**_ ¡Que importa lo que crea yo ahora, Tsunami, Fuduo y Kazemaru tienen razón, esto empeorara antes de que mejore si no actuamos ahora!

Endo tal vez había captado el mensaje, ya que en su rostro pude ver que su expresión de sorpresa cambiaba a una de arrepentimiento.

Narración de Endo:

Nunca lo puse de ese modo, evadí los comentarios de mis amigos, por el hecho de que tenía miedo de que Goenji se alejara y nos abandonara… pero Goenji tiene razón, estuve pensando demás sobre lo que él pensaba y no pensé en el bien de mis amigos ni de los ciudadanos implicados en la situación actual.

Decidí levantarme, me olvide del dolor que sentía en mi cara por el golpe, finalmente me quite el rastro de sangre que recorría mi labio y un segundo después de ese le di una sonrisa a Goenji para darle las gracias.

Goenji capto mi mensaje apenas se lo di, ya que el también me sonrió, cuando gire a mi alrededor todos tenían una sonrisa en sus rostros, felices de que recobrara mis ánimos que siempre tenía. Me dirigí hacia la multitud decidido a hacerles frente a los miembros de "Fang Bite" de una vez por todas. Vi cómo se colocaba a mi lado derecho Kazemaru y al izquierdo Goenji y detrás de ellos les seguían mis amigos: Toramaru, Ichinose, Tsunami, Fidio, Fuduo y Fubuki.

Narración normal:

_**Endo (avanza hacia la multitud): **_Vamos chicos

Todos penetraron entre la multitud, hasta que finalmente llegaron al espacio vacío, todas las miradas de las personas se voltearon a ellos, mientras que ellos fijaron sus vistas en los cuerpos heridos de los policías en el suelo de la calle, por suerte se lograron escuchar sus gemidos de dolor los cuales aliviaron a los chicos de que ninguno estuviera muerto.

Luego de que Endo dejara de mirar a los policías heridos, giro la vista al frente, en donde logro divisar varias figuras, todas con riendo de forma siniestra hacia ellos, finalmente se separó del grupo un chico de la misma edad que Endo, de cabellos color café, con un arma en la mano, de la cual aún salía humo por los disparos.

_**P.1 (riendo de lado y hablando en tono sarcástico): **_Finalmente has aparecido, oh gran rayo celestial.

A su espalda se habían comenzado a reír los amigos del chico.

_**Endo (hablando de la misma forma):**_ Miren quien lo dice el que no se atrevía a aparecer junto con sus amigos, porque su jefe no está para dirigirlos.

_**P.1 (levanta la mano que sostiene el arma hasta la altura del pecho):**_ Para que sepas el líder de "Fang bite" soy yo ahora, nuestro líder anterior tenía ideas brillantes las cuales pienso seguir en uno de estos días.

_**Fuduo (da unos pasos al frente y hablando burlón):**_ ¿Que te sucede?… ¿no seguirás los planes de su ex líder ahora por miedo a que te condenen al igual que él o es por tu orgullo?, K-

Un gran disparo al cielo provoco que al segundo siguiente la gente saliera corriendo del lugar, para la suerte de los policías algunas personas entre la multitud les ayudaron y los sacaron de la escena, mientras estos pedían refuerzos por sus teléfonos.

_**Fuduo (hablando burlón y con una sonrisa de lado):**_ Me gusta esa acción tuya, (levanta el brazo hacia el cielo e imita el sonido de una pistola al dispararse) tan solo con eso ya has hecho que la gente salga corriendo.

_**P.2 (molesto y dando un paso al frente):**_ ¡Te estas burlando de nuestro líder, cabeza de Buda!

_**Fuduo (cruzándose de brazos y manteniendo su sonrisa de lado):**_ No me burlo… digo que es muy gallina para pelear enfrente de mucha gente.

De pronto el líder de la banda dispara el arma contra Fuduo, de pronto una ráfaga de viento aparece frente a él, haciendo que la energía del disparo caiga hacia el suelo. La persona frente a él no es nada más ni nada menos que Endo, quien sostenía con una de sus manos una katana, la cual desprendía unas chispas color amarillento de su hoja, la cual estaba protegiendo el pecho de Fuduo, en donde se suponía que debía haber estado el daño por la energía disparada por el arma del líder.

Narración de Goenji:

No podía creer lo que veían mis ojos… Endo poseía tenía la capacidad de invocar armas por sentimientos, eso es lo que no me querían revelar… pero no se pudo evitar.

Aparte de eso, el líder de "Fang Bite" también posee esa habilidad, puedo decirlo con seguridad, debido al disparo de hace rato, según lo que he escuchado las personas que pueden invocar armas en forma de pistola, no lanzan balas como las armas que solían haber años atrás, sino que lanzan algo que la O.N.P.M llamo "energía del ser", la cual pasa desde el cerebro hasta las manos, las cuales condensan esa energía en el mango del arma y finalmente la liberan como un elemento físico, el cual depende del sentimiento que exprese la persona en el momento de liberar su arma la primera vez.

Cuando voltee a ver a Endo, el cual salió como un rayo para proteger a Fuduo sin que lo notase nadie después de la ráfaga de viento, vi como sus ojos habían cambiado del color café oscuro a unos de color amarillo, casi parecido al de un rayo que caía del cielo. Cuando me di cuenta Endo empezó a enderezarse, pero con una mirada de seriedad y enojo hacia líder de "Fang Bite".

Narración normal:

_**Endo (mirando al líder de la banda con mirada desafiante): **_No puedo que hayas llegado al grado de atacar a una persona que ni siquiera esta armada… Kido (desaparece en una ráfaga de viento)

_**Kido (sonriendo de lado mientras baja el arma despacio):**_ He cambiado bastante ¿no Endo? (voltea hacia atrás donde ya estaba Endo a punto de atacarlo con su katana)

Justo cuando Endo estaba a punto de atacarlo, uno de los amigos de Kido se le apareció enfrente y bloqueo su ataque con una de sus pistolas, para finalmente darle una patada en su costado y llevarlo lejos de Kido, Endo pudo reincorporarse y alejarse un poco de los dos chicos, pero el amigo de Kido rápidamente disparo contra Endo, quien pudo esquivar el ataque, yendo al lado izquierdo con una voltereta

Rápidamente Kazemaru apareció enfrente del chico, En una de las manos de Kazemaru había una katana parecida a la de Endo solo que esta, cuando Kazemaru supuestamente ataco al chico, simplemente provoco que una ráfaga de viento lo llevara lejos de él, aprovechando esto Kazemaru empieza a pelear contra Kido.

Mientras que el chico fuera hacia atrás, donde fue corriendo Tsunami, quien para sorpresa de Goenji poseía también una katana en sus manos y sus ojos habían cambiado a un color azul, parecido al del mar.

El chico al ver a Tsunami se reincorporo rápido, haciendo que sus pies terminaran en los hombros de Tsunami, haciendo que este último perdiera un poco el equilibrio.

El muchacho aprovecho esto para apuntar a la cabeza Tsunami con sus pistolas, mientras le sonreí de lado.

_**P.1 (sonriendo de lado y en tono sarcástico):**_ Ha pasado tiempo Tsunami.

_**Tsunami (devolviéndole la sonrisa):**_ Lo mismo Genda (levanta su katana y le da un corte en su costado)

Debido al golpe Genda se desconcentra y cae hacia atrás, dándole la oportunidad a Tsunami de ir a ayudar a Endo, pero cuando está a punto de hacerlo Genda dispara contra él, pero Tsunami voltea hacia este y empieza a esquivar ágilmente los disparos, pero en el último se resbala, haciendo que Genda lo aproveche y le da un disparo en su mano, haciendo que de forma momentánea Tsunami caiga con una mueca de dolor en su rostro y suelte su espada.

Kazemaru se da cuenta de esto, mientras pelea contra Kido, quien aprovecha la distracción del otro para darle un disparo en el brazo, haciendo que este también suelte su arma y le deje caer, Kido se le acerco y puso su arma enfrente de su cara. Los demás estaban a punto de ir en ayuda de sus amigos, pero los demás amigos de Kido y Genda les apuntaron con sus pistolas, por lo cual se limitaron a retroceder y darles miradas de odio

Finalmente Genda logra levantarse y apunta hacia la cabeza de Tsunami, quien no encuentra forma de defenderse y simplemente le da una expresión de odio al igual que Kazemaru lo hace hacia Kido.

_**Kido y Genda (al mismo tiempo y con una sonrisa de lado):**_ Adiós "dragon thunder"

Simplemente se escuchó el sonido de tres armas de fuego, acompañadas de las expresiones de terror de os amigos de Tsunami y Kazemaru


	4. Chapter 4

Narración de Endo:

Nunca pensé que esto podría llegar a ocurrir… apenas vi a mis amigos en el suelo a punto de morir a manos de Kido y Genda… no pude evitarlo, sabía que si iba por ellos, los demás miembros de "Fang Bite" me dispararían, al igual que lo harían con los demás si estos también se proponían a ayudarles. Los demás les daban miradas de odio a los miembros de "Fang Bite"… de pronto escuche dos sonidos… el de las pistolas que dispararon hacia Kazemaru y Tsunami, mientras les veía sentado encima de unas de mis piernas en el suelo, con la esperanza de que llegase algo o alguien y detuviera esos disparos de energía… el segundo sonido fue… de un metal chocando contra la acera… dos enromes hoces estaban clavadas frente a mis dos amigos, las cuales lograron absorber el disparo que habían provocado Genda y Kido.

Al ver la expresión en sus rostros pude ver solamente asombro, pero no solamente de ellos sino que tenían su misa expresión los miembros de "Fang Bite", al igual que Kido y Genda y mis otros amigos, la mía también era la misma que la de todos.

De pronto note como las hoces desaparecían acompañadas con unas neblinas que aparecían de estas, las cuales se diferenciaban por su color y su forma, ya que una era de un color gris, pero a diferencia de la otra sin ninguna forma en especial, era simplemente neblina, la segunda, la cual había bloqueado el disparo hacia Tsunami, era una de color anaranjado, muy parecido a los rayos que desprendían mi katana, pero se combinaban con un color morado algo oscuro y al desaparecer su neblina presento alrededor de esta unos rayos del mismo color que la hoz.

Después de unos segundo de haber desaparecido, note como Kido levantaba su brazo en dirección a la ventana de un edificio cercano, mientras cambiaba su expresión de sorprendido a una sonrisa de lado pequeña, al igual que sus amigos.

Narración normal:

Kido finalmente le disparo a su objetivo… la ventana del edificio, provocando el rompimiento del ventanal, con el impacto de la "bala", provocando que los trozos de vidrio cayeran tanto a la acera de la calle como dentro del edificio. A los pocos segundos de esto, se escucharon unos pasos acercándose al lugar de la batalla, todos localizaron el lugar de donde provenían los pasos, pero la mayoría de los amigos de Endo, al reconocer la figura se sorprendieron, como a la vez se alegraron al saber de quien se trataba.

Cuando la persona quedo detrás de Endo, quien se volteo al sentir la presencia de alguien detrás de este, quedo sorprendido al saber de quien se trataba. Kido le reconoció al igual que Endo, pero a diferencia de este puso en su rostro una expresión de odio

_**P.1 (sonriendo bajo):**_ Ha pasado tiempo Endo (voltea a ver a Kido sin cambiar su expresión) lo mismo te digo Kido.

_**Kido (muestra una expresión molesta):**_ Finalmente apareces androide Kiyama, ¿has traído a tu ejército contigo?

_**Hiroto (cambia a una expresión seria):**_ He traído amigos, no un ejército, se podría decir que ejercito no se encuentra en mi unidad de almacenamiento (voltea hacia el edificio al cual le disparo Kido) veo que descubriste la localización de uno de mis amigos, pero dudo que le hayas dado.

_**Genda (pensando unos momentos para después reaccionar rápidamente):**_ ¡Kido, debemos retirarnos por el momento!

_**Kido (volteando hacia Genda):**_ No me digas que-

_**P.1 (apareciendo delante de Hiroto en medio de una ráfaga de viento): **_Es demasiado tarde para eso.

Finalmente se logra divisar al chico enfrente de Hiroto, poseía también una hoz en su mano, sus ojos estaban de un color dorado muy fuerte, al igual que su cabellera, pero a diferencia de sus ojos un poco más clara, junto a este estaba un chico de casi su misma edad, el cual presentaba una hoz, de un color negro oscuro, al igual que sus ojos, se veía sumamente frio y con una sensación que provocaba miedo, en el caso de Goenji.

Todos los amigos de Endo, al igual que este estaban felices de ver a sus amigos, no era el caso de lo "Fang Bite", quienes decidieron tomar la retirada por ahora.

_**Kido (haciendo un chasquido con la boca, mientras con mucha discreción que sacaba un frasco pequeño del bolsillo de su chaqueta):**_ Creo que tendremos que retirarnos por ahora, pero les daré esto para que nos recuerden (lanza fuertemente el frasco al suelo).

Al romperse contra el suelo, se liberó un gas de color verdoso el cual se dispersó rápidamente apenas salió del frasco, cuando Hiroto lo vio reacciono rápidamente

_**Hiroto (tapándose la boca y la nariz con sus manos):**_¡No lo respiren, es venenoso!

Todos al escuchar esto taparon sus bocas y narices con sus manos, mientras que los miembros de "Fang Bite" corrieron ágilmente hacia el techo de un establecimiento de comida y se iban por encima de este hacia la calle contraria.

Cuando el gas se dispersó de los alrededores, todos pudieron quitarse las manos de sus rostros, Endo finalmente se levantó y volteo hacia Hiroto con una sonrisa.

_**Endo (sonriendo): **_Muchas gracias Hiroto, nos salvaste.

_**Hiroto (dándole también una sonrisa):**_ Mejor dales las gracias a ellos (fija su mirada en los chicos de enfrente)

Endo al verlos no les reconoció, así que supo lo que significaba.

_**Endo (volteando hacia Hiroto):**_ ¿Ellos son nuevos amigos tuyos?

_**Hiroto:**_ Si (los llama con movimiento de mano)

Ambo chicos justos estaban volteando para hablar con Hiroto, cuando vieron su movimiento de mano supieron lo que este iba a querer de ellos.

_**P.1 (acercándose con paso lento): **_¿Qué quieres Hirtoto?

_**P.2:**_ Vamos hagamos esto rápido, quiero irme a casa.

_**Hiroto (volteando hacia Endo): **_Endo, ellos son Afuro Terumi y Uchiha Tetsuya.

_**Endo:**_ Es un gusto ver caras nuevas de nuestro lado. Afuro, Tetsuya espero que seamos buenos amigos.

Narración de Endo:

Estos dos chicos se ven bastantes fuertes, si los de "Fang Bite" han huido con solo verlos entonces deben ser bastantes fuertes, pero la chica se ve bastante delicada, la verdad para mi parece como si fuera una muñeca.

Narración normal:

La chica al lado de Afuro tenía el cabello largo, color negro, era de piel blanca, ojos parecidos a unas perlas y tenía pequeña estatura, por lo cual parecía tener unos años menos, cuando estos se acercaron Endo supo definitivamente que la chica parecía una muñeca.

_**Afuro (sonriendo):**_ Me alegra conocerte al fin Satoru Endo, Hiroto me ha hablado mucho de ti.

_**Tetsuya:**_ Je, espero que no lo olvides.

_**Endo:**_ Vaya creo que eres una chica muy fuerte Tetsuya si pudiste alejar a los miembros de "Fang Bite", igual tu Afuro.

_**Tetsuya ("molesta y algo ruborizado"):**_ N-no s-soy-

_**Endo (con cara de confusión):**_ ¿Que te sucede Tetsuya, porque te estás poniendo roja?

Afuro y Hiroto rieron por lo bajo para que Tetsuya no les escuchara, pero al notarlo se enfureció mas.

_**Tetsuya (molesto y gritando aun con rubor en sus mejillas):**_ ¡No soy una chica, soy un chico idiota!

_**Endo (avergonzado y con miedo):**_ Bueno…esto…lo siento mucho Tetsuya es que en serio pareces una-

_**Tetsuya (más molesto):**_ ¡Ni lo menciones o te parto la cabeza!

_**Endo (asustado):**_ ¡Lo siento, es en serio!

Hiroto y Afuro finalmente habían parado de reír y trataron de ayudar a Endo.

_**Hiroto (Acercándose):**_ Bien ahora que nos conocemos, que tal si vamos con los demás.

_**Endo (alejándose de Tetsuya y acercándose a Hiroto con miedo en su voz):**_ Buena idea, vamos.

Tetsuya simplemente hizo un chasquido entre dientes y Afuro siguió a Endo y Hiroto hacia donde estaban los demás, mientras que Tetsuya se quedó en ese lugar, hasta que se percató de que cierta persona se le acerco, así que volteo, pero su sorpresa fue mayor al ver de quien se trataba…

...

Mientras tanto un poco más lejos de Tetsuya:

_**Hiroto:**_ ¿Todos están bien?

_**Toramaru:**_ Si estamos todos bien

_**Fidio (acercándose con Tsunami): **_¿Tsunami, seguro que puedes caminar normalmente?

_**Tsunami:**_ Si de eso estoy seguro, además Genda me disparo simplemente en la mano.

_**Fubuki (sonriendo y volteando hacia Hiroto y Afuro):**_ Me alegro de que Tsunami este bien muchas gracias por llegar Hiroto, Afuro también te lo agradecemos.

_**Afuro:**_ Si no es nada, pero creo que deberían agradecerles a Tachimukai y Sakuma.

_**Goenji (confundido): **_¿Cómo que ha Tachimukai y a Sakuma?

_**Fuduo (acercándose por detrás de él y tocando su hombro):**_ Te lo diré, es que ellos pertenecen a la misma banda que Hiroto y de Afuro.

_**Goenji (sospechando):**_ ¿La misma banda? (voltea a ver a Hiroto y Afuro)

_**Ichinose (acercándose por el frente):**_ No te preocupes, ellos no son de una de las bandas que tal vez has leído en el folleto que te entregaron.

_**Fuduo (bajando la cabeza con una sonrisa de lado):**_ Son amigos nuestros, no son de esas bandas que producen problemas, su banda se llama "Loveless Android", por si tienes curiosidad.

_**Goenji:**_ "Loveless Android" (sonríe) gracias Fuduo, Ichinose (se va en dirección a Hiroto y Afuro)

Fuduo e Ichinose se le quedaron viendo con una expresión en sus rostros de confusión.

...

Mientras con Tetsuya:

_**P.1 (acercándose)**_: Hola ¿tú eres Tetsuya, cierto?

_**Tetsuya (algo ruborizado):**_ S-si

_**P.1 (sonriendo):**_ Gracias por salvarnos, soy Ichirouta Kazemaru.

Narración de Tetsuya:

Este es uno de los chicos que salve, es… lindo… espera que estoy diciendo no puedo dejarme influenciar por un sentimiento hacia alguien que conocí solamente por tener que salvarle la vida, aunque debo admitir que se le ve bien cuando sonríe.

_**Kazemaru (acercándose a Tetsuya):**_ Esto, ¿estás bien? (coloca su mano en la frente de Tetsuya) no tienes fiebre, entonces…

Tetsuya se puso aún más rojo al sentir la cercanía de Kazemaru a él y finalmente se desmaya entre los brazos de este, pero aun con la cara roja, por suerte Kazemaru le atrapo a tiempo.

Narración de Kazemaru:

¿Qué le habrá sucedido? simplemente le quise decir si tenía fiebre, pero ahora se desmayó, bueno iré con los demás, tendré que cargarla entre mis brazos, ahora que lo pienso… se ve igual a una muñeca.

…...

Mientras en un salón oscuro:

Se encontraban en este los miembros pertenecientes a la emboscada anterior con su líder quien estaba enfurecido paseando de un lado a otro en la habitación, junto con los demás miembros quienes estaban esparcidos en el salón, dos de estos estaban en un sofá sentados, tres de ellos estaban detrás de Kido, quien iba de derecha a izquierda por la habitación perdido en sus pensamientos, finalmente otros dos chicos estaban en una escalera que llevaba al piso siguiente del lugar.

_**Genda (dando dos pasos hacia delante):**_ Por favor Kido, ¿por qué no mejor haces algo mejor que esto?

_**P.1 (parándose de un salto del sofá):**_ por favor "líder", creo que puedes hacer algo mejor que ir de un lado hacia otro de la habitación, ¿o es que te has quedado sin ideas?

Kido se detuvo en seco.

_**P.2 (cruzándose de brazos y acercándose al otro chico):**_ Tú nunca has madurado, pensé que con el año que pasaste en Norteamérica por asesinar a dos chicos de la banda enemiga, te cambiaron.

_**P.1 (dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose a la puerta):**_ Yo no soy como tú, Mark, el gallina que no quiso seguir al líder anterior y se quedó aquí mientras que el sacrifico su vida para llegar a cumplir sus expectativas, no como tu… (Abre la puerta de metal) bueno yo me largo, adiós (cierra la puerta detrás de él)

_**Mark (apretando los puños):**_ Tu… Nagumo, esta me la pagaras mañana.

_**P.3 (recostándose en todo el sofá):**_ Gane la apuesta Otomura, págame.

El mencionado se levantó de las escaleras, mientras escuchaba la música a través de sus parlantes, con una mueca de odio en su rostro y saco finalmente del bolsillo de su pantalón una bolsa la cual hacia un ruido parecido a un chasquido dentro, la cual finalmente lanzo al otro chico, quien la atrapo sin tener que levantarse del sofá.

Apenas las recibió se escuchó un disparo en toda la habitación, pero a pesar del sorpresivo disparo nadie se asustó en lo más mínimo o se sorprendido, al segundo todos voltearon al líder, quien levantaba el brazo en dirección al techo, con su arma echando humo de ella.

_**Kido (hablando con odio y lentitud): **_¡Esta me las pagaras muy caras Kiyama Hiroto y con eso me refiero a tu vida, al igual que con la de Endo!


	5. Chapter 5

Luego de que Kazemaru volviera junto con sus amigos con Tetsuya entre sus brazos, quien aun permanecía con su color rojo en su cara y una mirada perdida, Afuro se le acerco y tomo a Tetsuya de la misma forma que hizo Kazemaru, luego se fue junto con Hiroto, despidiéndose de todos al igual que Hiroto, finalmente Endo y los demás empezaron a hablar sobre lo ocurrido.

_**Endo:**_ ¿Kazemaru, que le hiciste a Tetsuya?

_**Kazemaru (ruborizado y hablando entrecortado): **_Te juro que no le hice nada, es un error ¿porque le haría algo a esa chica?

_**Endo (algo preocupado)**_: Kazemaru, él no es una chica

_**Kazemaru (aún más ruborizado y avergonzado):**_ ¡¿N- no es una ch-chica?!

_**Fuduo (riendo y señalando a Kazemaru):**_ Deberías ver tu cara de idiota Kazemaru, vale un millón de yenes.

_**Toramaru (algo preocupado):**_ Fuduo no seas así, apuesto a que todos creímos que Tetsuya era una chica apenas le vimos.

Todos simplemente asintieron con la cabeza.

_**Goenji (serio y con mirada fría):**_ Explíquenme la situación de una vez por todas.

Todos miraron a Goenji con expresión seria en el rostro, luego voltearon a ver a Endo quien simplemente dio unos pasos al frente hacia Goenji.

Narración de Endo:

A pesar de haber conseguido más fuerzas de nuestro lado, no creo que podamos seguir ocultándole la verdad a Goenji, tal vez deberíamos decírselo para que sepa que no somos malas personas y no sospeche mal de nosotros… Estoy decidido completamente a decírselo.

_**Endo (acercándose con la expresión seria a Goenji):**_ Veras Goenji, nosotros también somos miembros de una banda… pero esta es parecida a "Loveless Android", no-

_**Goenji (serio):**_ Endo… eso no responde mi pregunta, yo he visto las suficientes escenas para saber que ustedes no son iguales a la banda "Fang Bite", ustedes son buenas personas, lo he presentido desde que los viste a todos ustedes, lo mismo digo por Hiroto, Afuro y Tetsuya.

Me sorprendieron bastante las palabras de Goenji, el confió en nosotros desde el primer momento en que nos vio… tal vez yo soy la persona que desconfía de sí misma, simplemente le sonríe bajo y el al ver esto se sorprendió al principio pero después me devolvió la sonrisa… estaba decidido.

_**Endo (aun sonriendo pero hablando serio):**_ Bien, nuestra banda se llama "The Dragon's Thunder", (cambia la expresión a una seria) queremos derrotar y acabar con "Fang Bite" para que dejen de ocurrir estos ataques en la ciudad, solamente hemos conseguido el apoyo de Hiroto, quien es el líder de "Loveless Android"… pero queremos decirte algo antes de contarte nuestro plan…

Narración de Fuduo:

¡¿Qué demonios cree que hace Endo?! Si le dice que ya sabíamos de quien se trataba desde que le vimos en la estación, cabe la posibilidad de que no acepte… pero Endo no es tan idiota como para no saber lo que hace… tal vez el cree que Goenji aceptar la oferta y se nos unirá, ya que el confía en nosotros… la verdad eso nos dará ventaja.

Narración normal:

_**Endo (serio):**_ La verdad es que ya sabíamos quien eras desde que Kazemaru te vio en la estación de trenes, tu noticia tal vez no se ha ocultado lo suficientemente bien… queremos en pocas palabras que seas un miembro de nuestra banda… (Le extiende su mano) ¿Qué dices, Goenji?

Narración de Goenji:

Sabía que la O.N.P.M no le guardaría el caso al país entero… solamente acepte el ser juzgado por que mis padres estaban preocupados por mí y lo que me llegaría a pasar si no hacia el juicio… desde que vi a ese tipo en frente de mí, no me inspiro la menor confianza cuando me dijo "No te preocupes, haremos lo posible porque esto no se promulgue por el país y menos por el mundo entero, para no preocupar a tus padres" todo esto me lo dijo con una expresión seria y fría en el rostro, pero aun así no le tome ni la más mínima confianza… simplemente quería rehacer mi vida en esta ciudad… y ahora esto… creo que no puedo luchar contra el destino y menos el evitar el pasado… tome mi decisión… no huiré más… pero…

_**Endo (preocupado pero con su mano aun extendida):**_ ¿Goenji, te encuentras bien?

Reaccione y salí de mis pensamientos, vi el rostro de Endo, pude ver su preocupación hacia mi… mire a los demás, todos me miraban serio, pero preocupados… tengo dudas… como… ¿me abandonaran? O ¿Les causare mucho daño si me involucro con ellos?... al igual como hice con ellos…

_**Fidio (dando unos pasos al frente): **_Goenji… si tienes miedo solo dilo

_**Goenji (voltea hacia Fidio): **_Yo no-

_**Tsunami (serio y da unos pasos al frente): **_No lo niegues, tienes miedo a que si te involucras con nosotros sucederá lo mismo que hace un año atrás.

_**Fubuki (hace lo mismo que Tsunami):**_ Goenji, puedes creer en nosotros.

_**Toramaru:**_ No queremos que pienses que nosotros solamente te utilizamos para nuestro beneficio, queremos que seas nuestro amigo.

_**Ichinose:**_ Sabemos que te es difícil el aceptar estar de nuestro lado, ya que pasaste por ese incidente, pero queremos que sepas que no t abandonaremos o algo parecido.

Simplemente me quede sin palabras… con esto ya había tomado mi decisión…

Endo (sonriendo y con la mano aun extendida): ¿Qué dices Goenji?

_**Goenji (serio):**_ Yo… estaré de su lado (aprieta la mano de Endo), pero no me uniré a su banda.

_**Endo (feliz):**_ Eso me basta (le sonríe)

Narración normal:

Todos sonrieron y se dispusieron a volver al restaurante, hasta que se escucharon unas sirenas que se acercaban rápido al lugar, de pronto los chicos se vieron rodeados por varias motocicletas de policías, todos tenían sus rostros cubiertos por los cascos y vestían unos uniformes azules y botas negras, Goenji logro divisar la placa de uno de ellos, la cual era una placa con las siglas O.N.P.M inscritas de color plateado en la placa color dorado que llevaban. Uno de ellos bajo de su moto y se colocó al frente de los chicos

_**Policía (hablando serio y calmado):**_ ¿Chicos, están conscientes de lo que acaban de hacer?

_**Goenji (algo enojado y preocupado): **_Señor policía, nosotros no hemos provocado estos destrozos han sido-

_**Policía:**_ Joven, estoy consciente de que ha sido "Fang Bite" la causante de herir a diez de mis funcionarios con el mal uso de "armas", pero ustedes han destruido propiedad privada y han hecho también el mal uso de armas.

_**Kazemaru (acercándose al policía):**_ Estamos conscientes de ello, pero-

_**Policía:**_ Nada de peros, tendremos que llevarlos a la corte e este mismo instante, no opongan resistencia (saca unas esposas y presiona un botón en estas y produce que de las esposas salgan unas chispas de corriente eléctrica)

Todos los demás policías bajaron de sus motos e hicieron lo mismo que el primero, todos los chicos empezaron a amontonarse en el centro, hasta que sintieron las espaldas de los demás y vieron que no había escapatoria.

_**P.1 (corriendo y agitando los brazos):**_ ¡Espere policía, ellos no deberían ser juzgados, no son los culpables del destrozo ni de un mal uso de armas!

_**P.2 (corriendo detrás de ella con una cámara entre sus manos):**_ ¡Es cierto aquí tenemos la prueba!

_**P.3 (corriendo al lado de la segunda persona):**_ ¡También tenemos a un adulto que lo puede asegurar con seguridad!

Los policías habían apagado y guardado las esposas al momento en que escucharon a las personas estar cerca de ellos, cuando las tres llegaron al lado del policía, este volteo sin cambiar su expresión.

_**Policía:**_ ¿Qué quiere decir con eso joven?

_**P.1:**_ Es cierto lo podemos demostrar con la cámara que mi amiga trae ahora.

_**P.2 (le extiende la cámara al policía):**_ Tome (el policía la toma y empieza a ver el video de la escena de la batalla)

Cuando el policía termino de ver el video, le entrego la cámara a la chica.

_**Policía: **_Entiendo que cometí un error al creer que estos chicos cometieron el delito de destruir propiedad privada, pero no veo la prueba que indique que han hecho un "mal uso de armas"

_**P.3:**_ Eso es lo que le explicara el dueño de ese restaurante (señala un establecimiento de comida enfrente de ellos)

El policía lo pensó unos momentos y finalmente le respondió.

_**Policía:**_ Esta bien jovencita, iré a hablar con el dueño del establecimiento y le diré que me cuente el por qué estos muchachos han tenido que usar sus armas (voltea a sus compañeros) ustedes pueden retirarse yo les informare sobre la situación después (avanza unos pasos en dirección al establecimiento)

_**Policía 2 (tratando de detener a su jefe):**_ Pero jefe, esto es-

_**Policía (volteando con rapidez y hace una mueca de enojo con la boca):**_ ¿¡Estas cuestionando una orden de tu superior!?

El segundo policía simplemente bajo un poco la cabeza y negó con ella, luego de eso todos los policías, menos su jefe subieron a sus motos y se fueron del lugar con las sirenas encendidas, cuando los chicos se vieron librados de los policías voltearon a ver a los tres chicos, los cuales les sonreían, al segundo los chicos les correspondieron con la misma moneda. Finalmente Endo se les acerco corriendo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Endo (aun sonriendo): Gracias Sakuma, nos salvaste por los pelos.

Sakuma (sonriendo): De nada Endo, pero la verdad es que nunca espere que Hiroto viniera tan rápido y menos con dos nuevos reclutas, aunque la verdad me alegra bastante saber que nos ayudaran más personas para derrotar a "Fang Bite".

_**Endo:**_ Si la verdad es que a mí también me alegra tanto como a ti.

_**P.2 (acercándose con los brazos cruzados):**_ ¿Oye no hay un agradecimiento para nosotras?

_**P.3 (avergonzada):**_ No creo que sea necesario Mikury

_**Mikury (acercándose a la chica por el costado con una sonrisa de lado):**_ Aki, ¿no quieres recibir un gracias por parte de Endo?, vaya que desconsiderada.

Aki (ruborizada y algo molesta): ¡N-no digas e- eso Mikury!

Endo (acercándose junto con Sakuma y algo curioso): ¿Qué cosa Aki?

Aki (aún más ruborizada y nerviosa): N-no es n-nada Endo

Narración de Sakuma:

Ya había dicho que Mikury haría una de las suyas en el día, ya me parecía un milagro de que no lo hubiera hecho con Tachimukai, Toko o incluso conmigo o Aki, pero me alegro de que no lo haya hecho conmigo, gracias a dios.

De pronto sentí como alguien tocaba mi hombro y voltee.

_**P.1:**_ Vaya, así que te dio miedo salir de tu escondite.

_**P.2 (acercándose a los dos chicos):**_ Fuduo, no seas así.

_**Fuduo (cruzándose de brazos):**_ Pero es cierto, o vas a decirme que me equivoco Mikury.

_**Mikury (con una sonrisa de lado y cruzándose de brazos):**_ Ah sí, pues no dijiste lo mismo cuando robaste en la tienda de abarrotes un puñado de plátanos.

_**Fuduo (sorprendido):**_ Ya lo sa- (se le ve algo de rubor en sus mejillas) digo no se dé qué hablas estás loca, a propósito como pudieron grabar todo y de dónde.

_**Mikury:**_ Cuando Sakuma y Tachimukai llamaban, decidí tomar prestada la cámara de Aki y grabe todo, escondiéndome en el establecimiento de hamburguesas de por ahí y grabe desde la ventana.

_**Sakuma (molesto):**_ ¡Nunca hagas eso de nuevo!

_**Mikury (confundida):**_ ¿Por?

_**Sakuma: **_Pudieron descubrirte los miembros de "Fang Bite" y atacarte.

_**Mikury:**_ Si mama, no lo hare de nuevo ¿contenta?

_**Fuduo (riendo):**_ Te han dicho mujer Sakuma, ahora que lo piensas si parecías una mama, solamente te falta-

_**Mikury (sonriendo y riendo): **_Un delantal y una escoba.

_**Fuduo (riendo):**_ Exacto.

_**Sakuma (enojado):**_ ¡Cállense!

_**Aki (levantando la mano hacia arriba):**_ ¡Chicos, deben tener hambre, vamos al restaurante, nosotros invitamos el sushi!

_**Mikury (volteando en dirección al restaurante):**_ Si mejor va- ¡¿Qué?, ¿has escuchado lo que ha dicho Aki, no Sakuma?!

_**Sakuma (asustado):**_ Si, nosotros siempre nos quedamos con los regaños de Hibiki cuando ella hace esto, ¡hay que detenerla, vamos Mikury y Fuduo esto aún no ha terminado ¿me escuchaste?! (Se va corriendo en dirección al restaurante junto con Mikury, mientras gritan el nombre "Aki")

Narración normal:

Fuduo se les quedo viendo con una sonrisa de lado, de pronto sintió que le hablaban por detrás.

_**P.1 (acercándose a Fuduo):**_ ¿Qué ha sucedido Fuduo?

_**Fuduo:**_ Nada Ichinose, solo estaba molestando a Sakuma junto con Mikury

_**Ichinose:**_ Ya lo suponía, mejor vamos me muero de hambre.

_**Fuduo:**_ Si yo también, vamos.

Todos finalmente se dirigieron al restaurante, pero cuando Aki estaba a punto de tocar la puerta para abrirla, esta se abrió dejando ver la figura del policía saliendo de la puerta, pero se detuvo en ella.

_**Policía:**_ Lo que me ha contado el señor Hibiki es suficiente para saber que ustedes simplemente quisieron defender su establecimiento para que no sufriera daños por los "Fang Bite", así que no tendrán que ir a la corte, pero si causan de nuevo algo parecido, créanme que no les tendré complacencia como ahora.

_**Endo:**_ Muchas gracias señor policía y no se preocupe ahora estaremos más conscientes de nuestras acciones.

El policía simplemente asintió y fue en dirección recta para ir a buscar su moto y retirarse, luego de que el policía saliera de la puerta, todos entraron y vieron a Hibiki preparando sushi.

Hibiki (colocando el sushi en una bandeja de madera): No les cobrare esta vez por haber "defendido" mi restaurante.

_**Endo (desconcertado):**_ ¿Defendido?, pero si nosotros no- (Goenji y Kazemaru le cubren su boca)

_**Kazemaru (cubriéndole la boca a Endo):**_ No se preocupe señor Hibiki, aceptaremos el sushi gratis.

_**Goenji (igual que Kazemaru):**_ Si su sushi es delicioso

_**Hibiki (cortando un trozo de pescado):**_ Ah bueno pensé que Endo no iba a acepar el sushi.

_**Toramaru:**_ No en serio no se preocupe sobre Endo señor Hibiki estoy seguro de que no le importara (voltea a todos lados) ¿y Tachimukai?

_**Hibiki (colocando más sushi en la bandeja):**_ Tuvo que irse a hacer unas entregas junto con Toko.

_**Mikury:**_ Eso lo explica todo, bueno nosotros le ayudaremos a preparar el sushi señor Hibiki, vamos Sakuma, Aki

_**Sakuma/Aki:**_ Si

Los tres se van en dirección a la cocina para empezar a cocinar

…

Mientras en un restaurante del centro:

Estaban Hiroto, Afuro y Tetsuya en un restaurante lejos del centro de la ciudad, estaban sentados en la misma mesa con otras dos personas, con quienes hablaban.

_**Hiroto:**_ ¿Y han conseguido algo?

_**P.1:**_ Absolutamente nada.

_**P.2:**_ Los miembros de "Fang Bite" no aparecen en ningún archivo que hayamos encontrado hasta ahora.

_**Tetsuya (recostándose en la silla):**_ Vaya que si son ineficientes, tal vez ya hubiera logrado sacar información sobre algunos miembros con tan solo conseguir algunos contactos.

_**P.1 (molesto):**_ ¿Crees que es tan fácil como para que tú lo hagas?

_**Tetsuya (cerrando los ojos):**_ Yo solamente estoy dando mi opinión.

_**P.1 (acaricia un mechón de su cabello):**_ Pues no lo parece muñeco de trapo.

_**Tetsuya (enojado y reincorporándose en la silla):**_ ¡¿Cómo me has llamado?!

_**P.1 (en tono burlón): **_Muñeco de trapo.

_**Afuro:**_ Ya deténganse ustedes dos, siempre sucede esto cada vez que nos encontramos.

_**P.2:**_ Déjalos, es su forma en la que expresan su amistad.

_**P.1/ Tetsuya (volteando hacia el chico):**_ ¡No soy amigo de este!

_**Hiroto:**_ Ya sabía que estarían tarde o temprano de acuerdo en algo.

_**P 1/ Tetsuya:**_ No estamos de acuerdo en- (se miran con odio y voltean sus rostros al lado contrario para no verse)

Los demás simplemente les vieron con una gotita cayendo por sus cabezas.

_**Hiroto:**_ Bueno debeos seguir, como les había dicho llego a la ciudad el chico que lleno las noticias del país el año anterior.

_**P.1 (serio):**_ Se trata de Shuuya Goenji, ¿no es así?

_**Afuro:**_ Ese mismo, al parecer Endo y los demás están con él desde Kazemaru le hablo en la estación de trenes.

_**P.2 (molesto y suponiendo lo que quieren decir):**_ ¡¿Están planeando utilizarlo para sus propósitos de derrotar a "Fang Bite"?!

_**Hiroto:**_ Tranquilízate, nunca dijimos eso, además Endo y los demás no son ese tipo de personas.

Tetsuya: Aun un puedo dejar de pensar que esto traerá más consecuencias consigo.

_**P.2:**_ ¿A qué te refieres?

_**Tetsuya:**_ Es más bien una corazonada, pero pienso que esto se puede volver mucho mayor si involucramos a más gente.

Afuro (poniendo su mano en su mentón): Creo que Tetsuya tiene razón en eso.

Hiroto: Bueno eso lo resolveremos después, ahora con respecto a Kido.

Mientras los cinco hablaban sobre "Fang Bite", el anochecer llegaba a la ciudad.


	6. Chapter 6

En el restaurante de Hibiki, los chicos finalmente habían terminado de comer y ahora se disponían en ir a sus casas, pero habían acordado encontrarse todos mañana fuera del restaurante, todos finalmente salieron fuera del restaurante, el primero en irse fue Tsunami, quien debía irse junto con Ichinose, Fidio y Fuduo, ya que ambos vivían en la misma dirección, pero cada uno un poco más lejos del otro, luego se fueron Sakuma, Tachimukai, y Aki, quienes tuvieron que hacer unos pedidos que les había pedido Hibiki antes de irse a sus casas y finalmente se fue Kazemaru, quien se fue solo ya que no vivía no muy lejos del centro. Finalmente quedaron solamente Endo, Toramaru, Fubuki y Goenji en la entrada del restaurante.

_**Endo:**_ Goenji, si quieres te puedo acompañar hasta el hotel en el que te quedaras por si las dudas.

_**Goenji:**_ Si quieres, por mí no hay problema.

_**Fubuki (acercándose junto con Toramaru):**_ Yo también iré, mi casa está por la misma ruta que debes seguir para ir al hotel, igual que la de Toramaru

_**Toramaru:**_ Si además no está muy lejos de aquí.

_**Endo:**_ Bueno será mejor irnos.

Todos asintieron y estaban a punto de irse cuando escucharon a dos personas gritar detrás de ellos.

_**P.1/ P.2 (agitando los brazos y yendo hacia donde estaban los demás):**_ ¡Esperen, chicos!

_**Endo (volteando al igual que los demás):**_ Oh Toko, Mikury ¿no se habían ido con Sakuma, Tachimukai y Aki?

_**Toko**_: Hibiki dijo que podríamos irnos a casa, ya que no necesitaba a muchas personas para hacer las compras, además debemos ir a mi casa, por que Mikury debe pasar a buscar algo que se le quedo ayer en mi casa.

_**Fubuki (sonriendo bajo):**_ ¿Se te olvido tu collar?

_**Mikury (algo avergonzada):**_ Si, no sé por qué pero siempre lo olvido en casa de Toko

_**Toramaru:**_ Bien chicos podríamos seguir, es que mi madre debe estar preocupada.

_**Mikury:**_ Lo mismo digo, mis abuelos no son unas personas que les guste que llegue impuntual a cenar.

_**Toko:**_ Pero si tus abuelos se ven tan pacíficos y relajados.

_**Mikury:**_ Pobre Toko, no entiende la realidad por la cual debo pasar si llego tarde a la cena, mi abuela siempre me regaña con sus proverbios si llego tarde a la cena.

_**Goenji (con curiosidad):**_ ¿Qué clase de proverbios te dice tu abuela?

_**Mikury (coloca su mano en su mentón):**_ Pues bueno (cierra los ojos unos segundos para después abrirlos y empieza a imitar la voz de su abuela) "Vengas enhorabuena si traes la cena" o también "Quien gasta y no gana, ¿de qué comerá mañana?

_**Toramaru (preocupado y un poco molesto):**_ Mikury, por favor no creo que le tengas tanto miedo a tus abuelos por que mira nos estas retrasando, por favor chicos sigamos debo ir a mi casa.

_**Mikury (sonriendo): **_Esta bien Toramaru, lo siento chicos siempre soy así.

_**Toko (sonriendo):**_ No cambias nunca

Después de esto los chicos se dirigieron a la casa de Toramaru, la cual quedaba un poco más lejos del centro, en la parte este de la ciudad, cuando todos se detuvieron frente a una casa de dos pisos, la cual tenía un letrero en la puerta y al abrir la puerta Goenji no vio un corredor o una sala de estar, sino que vio unas mesas esparcidas por el espacio que y en algunas habían personas de pronto se vio a una mujer que se acercaba hacia ellos, llevaba en sus manos una pequeña libreta y un lápiz y llevaba puesto un delantal rosado y una polera negra de mangas largas, el color de su cabello y ojos eran parecidos al de Toramaru, su cabello también era largo y estaba sostenido en una cola.

_**Madre de Toramaru (se acerca mientras sonríe):**_ Bienvenido a casa Toramaru, gracias por traerlo a casa chicos

_**Endo (levanta una mano y la pone detrás de su cabeza y pone una sonrisa algo nerviosa):**_ No es nada señora.

_**Toko: **_Si además vamos a dejar a Goenji a su hotel y nos quedaba de camino.

_**Madre de Toramaru (voltea a ver a Goenji aun sonriendo):**_ ¿Eres nuevo en la ciudad, cierto?

_**Goenji (le sonríe):**_ Si, mucho gusto soy Shuuya Goenji.

_**Madre de Toramaru:**_ Soy la madre de Toramaru, si quieres algún día pasa por el restaurante, te atenderemos con mucho gusto.

_**Toramaru (entra a la casa):**_ Bueno chicos debo irme, hasta mañana.

_**Endo:**_ Adiós Toramaru.

_**Toko:**_ Adiós

_**Fubuki:**_ Cuídate y nos vemos mañana.

_**Mikury:**_ No te sobre esfuerces en el trabajo.

_**Toramaru:**_ Adiós y yo soy quien debería decirles eso a ti y a Toko (cierra la puerta).

Luego fueron en dirección al hotel en donde se hospedaría Goenji, pero Toko sugirió tomar un atajo por un callejón cerca de ahí para acortar camino y llegar pronto, así que todos aceptaron cuando llegaron al callejón, Goenji sintió unos pasos detrás de ellos, pero cuando volteo para ver de quien se trataba no vio a nadie, Endo nota que Goenji detiene sus pasos y finalmente se detiene y se da vuelta para convencer a Goenji de seguir, cuando los demás ven que Endo retrocede, estos para confundidos pero cuando voltean y ven a Goenji entienden la situación.

_**Endo (acercándose a Goenji):**_ ¿Qué sucede?

_**Goenji (volteando hacia Endo):**_ Sentí unos pasos que venían detrás

_**Endo (confundido):**_ ¿Detrás? (lo piensa unos momentos, hasta que finalmente en su rostro se ve una expresión molesta y empieza a hablar con cierto desprecio en su voz) ¿Planean hacer lo mismo que la vez anterior?

Al no obtener respuesta sigue hablando con el mismo tono de voz.

_**Endo (apretando un poco los puños): **_El esconderse todo el día, ¿les parece agradable?... "Fang Bite"

_**P.1 (riendo por lo bajo):**_ No es esconderse, ustedes son los que se esconden por miedo a mostrar sus armas y no es lo mismo que aquella vez… queríamos reaparecer donde menos se lo esperaban.

Los chicos empezaron a buscar alrededor del callejón, pero no encontraron nada, de pronto escucharon unos pasos que venían desde el lado opuesto al que todos miraban.

_**P.2 (acercándose):**_ Goenji Shuuya, el chico que lleno las noticias del país hace un año atrás, por asesinato masivo y destrucción de propiedad ajena.

Goenji volteo hacia el lugar de donde venía la voz y le dio una mirada llena de odio.

_**P.3 (acercándose junto con otra persona a su lado desde el mismo lugar con tono irónico):**_ La O.N.P.M cuida siempre de las personas en el mundo, los sentimientos siempre por encima de las leyes.

Finalmente una ráfaga de viento apareció repentinamente, los chicos sabían que eso significaba la liberación de un arma, la ráfaga se dispersó rápidamente, al segundo Goenji volteo a la izquierda para saber quién de sus amigos causo la ráfaga, pero de pronto escucho el sonido característico de un metal golpeando algo duro, cuando Goenji vio hacia donde se produjo ese sonido…

Vio a uno de los "Fang Bite" con una pistola al costado derecho de su rostro, el cual tenía una sonrisa de lado. La cosa que bloqueaba con la pistola era el filo de una katana, la cual desprendía un aura color café, al ver Goenji quien era el dueño de la katana se sorprendió.

_**P.4 (mirando con ira al chico de "Fang Bite"):**_ Tu… idiota de cuarta… Kruger Mark (empieza a empujar la espada más fuerte en dirección a su cara).

Naracion de Fubuki:

Esto es imposible… se supone que debió superarlo desde hace mucho, Mikury y Aki me lo habían asegurado, al parecer se equivocaron… Toko aún no olvidas el incidente en la corte, lo veo en tus ojos, los cuales ahora son marrones… sabía que esto pasaría tarde o temprano, tal vez las chicas también lo venían venir

Narración normal:

_**P.3 (aun con la sonrisa de lado y alejando con poco esfuerzo la katana de su cara):**_ No esperaba que respondieras así, una hija así debería ser reprimida por hacer un mal uso de armas, ¿que llegaría a pensar tu padre?… Toko.

Las fuerzas de Toko se hicieron más fuertes al escuchar esas palabras, pero rápidamente el chico se agacho, aun manteniendo el bloqueo en la katana de Toko, cuando se agacho a la altura del abdomen de Toko, cerro la mano que tenía libre en un puño y finalmente golpeo a Toko en el estómago, cuando Toko sintió el fuerte golpe en su estómago, no pudo evitar quitar la katana de la pistola del chico, mientras con su mano libre se tocaba el estómago con cuidado, cuando retrocedió unos dos pasos hacia atrás escucho a Mikury y Fubuki gritarle.

_**Mikury / Fubuki:**_ ¡Toko, cuidado!

_**P.3 (con una sonrisa de lado y en tono burlón):**_ Demasiado tarde.

El chico le propino una poderosa patada a Toko en las costillas y logro que Toko cayera hacia la pared y quedara inconsciente con el golpe a su espalda, Mikury, Endo, Goenji y Fubuki fueron hacia ella y se agacharon en frente de Toko, mientras, Mikury le agito un poco por los hombros para ver si reaccionaba.

_**Mikury (agitando levemente los hombros de Toko): **_¡Por favor Toko, tienes que reaccionar! (deja de agitar los hombros y baja la mirada)

_**Fubuki (tratando de calmar a Mikury):**_ Mikury, ella estará bien simplemente esta inconsciente, no tienes que-

_**Mikury (aun con la cabeza baja):**_ ¿Qué esperas que haga, que me quede aquí y ver como lastiman a mis amigos? (aprieta los puños) ¡Yo no!-

_**Endo (toca el hombro de Mikury y el de Fubuki):**_ Chicos, nadie debe sentirse mal por Toko, ni siquiera tu Goenji.

Goenji se sorprendió por el comentario de Endo, al igual que Mikury y Fubuki, finalmente Mikury, Fubuki y Endo se levantan, mientras Goenji se quedaba al lado de Toko mirando confundido a sus amigos.

_**Endo (sonriendo):**_ Creo que tendremos que utilizarlas.

_**Fubuki / Mikury:**_ Si capitán.

_**Goenji (levantándose y hablando preocupado): **_¿¡Esperen que van a hacer!?

_**Endo (aun sonriendo y volteando hacia Goenji):**_ No te preocupes estaremos bien

_**Mikury:**_ Esto ya lo veníamos venir desde que estos bastardos aparecieron.

_**Fubuki:**_ Tú solo cuida de Toko, Goenji

_**Goenji**_: Pero chicos ellos-

_**Endo:**_ Prometo que te diré todo apenas terminemos con ellos (aprieta el puño y de él empiezan a salir rayos)

De pronto Endo, Mikury y Fubuki fueron rodeados por una ráfaga de viento, Goenji se colocó al lado de Toko, quien aún estaba inconsciente, mientras los tres miembros de la banda enemiga les miraban con expresión seria en sus rostros, de pronto uno de ellos hablo.

_**P.2 (volteando hacia Mark):**_ ¿Estará bien usar eso en esta ocasión?, Mark

_**Mark (cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo):**_ Tú sabes que son órdenes del líder, no Nagumo

_**Nagumo (molesto):**_ Ya lo sé idiota, pero la verdad parece algo inesperado que nos haya pedido que utilicemos esa técnica apenas ellos nos atacaran, en especial para ti, (voltea hacia el otro chico con una sonrisa de lado y hablando orgulloso) ¿no crees lo mismo Tobitaka?

_**Tobitaka (cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo de lado):**_ No crees que deberías tenerle más respeto a la mano derecha de Kido, ex mano derecha del líder.

_**Nagumo (agarrando la polera de Tobitaka y acercándolo a él): **_Tu maldito pelo de-

_**Mark (sonriendo de lado y hablando en tono burlón en dirección a los chicos):**_ Vaya terminaron con su transformación.

Al escuchar esto Nagumo soltó a Tobitaka y miraron a los tres chicos, la ráfaga de viento que los había rodeado desapareció y los tres tenían ahora una katana en sus manos, cada uno con los ojos de diferentes colores.

Endo tenía los ojos color amarillo, Fubuki tenía de un color blanco, parecido a la nieve y Mikury se quitó el mecho que cubría su ojo derecho y se pudo ver que ambos eran de un color parecido al de Endo, solamente que algo más verdosos.

_**Mark (abriendo sus manos hacia los lados): **_Esto será divertido

_**Tobitaka (presiona su mano formando un puño): **_Lo mismo digo.

_**Nagumo (hace lo mismo que Mark): **_Sera divertido tener una pela, hace mucho que no participaba en una.

De las manos de Mark, Tobitaka y Nagumo empezó a salir humo, para que después hubiera una luz brillante que se canalizo en sus manos, la luz era de diferente color ente los tres.

Para Mark, era un color amarillo parecido al de su cabello, para Tobitaka un color morado y para Nagumo un color rojizo, finalmente las luces dieron aparición a las pistolas de cada uno, las cuales al segundo que aparecieron cada chico fijo su blanco y estaban dispuestos a atacar.

_**Mark:**_ ¡Vamos a demostrar la verdadera fuerza de "Fang Bite"!


	7. Chapter 7

Endo se lanzó rápidamente hacia los tres chicos junto con Fubuki y Mikury, los miembros de "Fang Bite" se sorprendieron al ver que los tres llegaron frente a ellos tan rápido , simplemente se desvanecieron en un segundo del lugar de donde estaban hasta el sitio enfrente a los miembros de "Fang Bite", Endo estaba en frente de Mark, mientras que Fubuki y Mikury se encontraban frente a Tobitaka y Nagumo, respectivamente, en un movimiento rápido los tres atacaron a los chicos con sus katanas y así finalmente cortaron los torsos y abdómenes de los chicos los cuales les miraron con odio en su expresión, a causa a de la cortada salió sangre por el abdomen de los chicos, los muchachos causantes de la cortada les miraban sin expresión en sus rostros, de pronto una sonrisa de lado se figuró en el rostro de Mark, quien de pronto exploto al igual que sus compañeros de banda, la explosión de los tres género que se esparciera un humo negro por todo el callejón, haciendo que al respirarlo Endo, Mikury y Fubuki cayeran al suelo aun conscientes y sentándose sobre sus piernas las cuales, por desgracia, al igual que sus brazos no respondían a sus estímulos, así que dedujeron que el gas contenía alguna droga.

_**Endo (tratando de levantarse del suelo):**_ Demonios, el humo tenía una droga, como no logramos deducirlo

_**Fubuki (trata de levantarse con ayuda de sus brazos):**_ Es imposible (hace una mueca de desagrado) debimos suponer que ellos no dejarían ganar tan fácil.

_**Mikury (formando un puño con la mano):**_ Maldición, como se supone que ayudemos a Toko y a-

_**Endo (voltea hacia donde esta Goenji): **_¡Goenji, sal de aquí ahora! (se sorprende al ver la escena)

Narración de Endo:

Recordé que el señor Hibiki nos mencionó un día que algunos miembros de "Fang Bite" mientras luchaban contra una banda enemiga... Tres de sus miembros lograron mandar a toda la banda a urgencias... Todo con un chasquido de dedos por parte de Kido y después de eso una enorme luz que fue directo a todos los miembros del bando contrario, según habían contando los testigos de la pelea callejera que solo duró 5 segundos. Al recordar esto, me decidí a proteger a Goenji, para que no saliera igual de lastimado que todos los miembros de la banda anterior, pero al voltear vi como Goenji estaba parado en medio de un pequeño círculo conformado por Mark, Nagumo y Tobitaka quienes ya estaban apuntando sus armas en dirección a Goenji.

Esto es ridículo, le dijimos a Goenji que cuidara de Toko, quizás se levantó y quiso venir a ayudarnos al vernos caer al suelo... Demonios esto es... mi culpa.

Narración normal:

_**Mark (hablando con ironía): **_Vaya esto será más rápido de lo creí, ¿están listos Tobitaka, Nagumo?

_**Nagumo (cerrando los ojos y mueve su cabeza un poco hacia el lado): **_No tienes que decirlo si ya lo sabemos, ridículo

_**Mark (voltea hacia Nagumo con una mirada de odio): **_Luego rendiré cuentas contigo, cabeza de holandés

_**Tobitaka**_: Basta de parloteo ustedes dos, tenemos órdenes del líder y si no cumplimos lo que nos dice entonces seremos nosotros los que tendremos que pagar las consecuencias.

Después de decir esto, los tres chicos empezaron a canalizar su energía en sus armas, las cuales empezaron a almacenar una gran cantidad de energía, para dar forma a una gran masa de forma redonda, de la cual empezaron a salir chispas de un color oscuro, la masa redonda empezó a agrandarse cada vez más, hasta que alcanzo un punto en donde Goenji, desde su perspectiva, no lograba ver casi los rostros de los enemigos, los tres finalmente habían disparado la energía de sus pistolas.

Narración de Goenji:

No podía creer que iba a ser herido de gravedad o quizás hasta morir en esta ciudad, no podía invocar mi arma, ya que hacía mucho que perdí esa capacidad... me sentía frustrado... recordé como fue que me habían quitado la capacidad de invocar mi arma...

Un año atrás (año 2056,febrero, corte de Japón):

En la corte reinaba un silencio sepulcral, Goenji se encontraba enfrente del juez, el chico vestía las mismas ropas que el día anterior, el día del incidente, no estaba esposado, pero a sus costados habían dos guardias bastantes grandes, los cuales vestían de negro, sus padres se hallaban en las tribunas un poco más lejos del chico , ambos con sus manos entrelazadas, al lado del padre de Goenji, se encontraba un hombre con una expresión seria, quien miraba al juez y al chico, resulto que el hombre era Michiya Kudo el juez revisaba unos archivos en su mesa, la cual era táctil, de pronto cerro los archivos que estaba leyendo en la mesa y se dirigió Goenji serio y prepotente.

_**Juez**_: Bien joven Shuuya, al ver sus antecedentes puedo decirle que usted no posee las cualidades para que le sentenciemos a un reformatorio y mucho menos a prisión, por ser menor de edad.

_**Goenji**_: Muchas gracias señor juez, pero dudo que con este acontecimiento me deje ir sin nada, señor.

El juez miro de reojo a Kuduo, quien simplemente miro a Goenji, para al segundo cerrar los ojos y mantenerlos así por unos segundos. El juez al entender el mensaje, se puso algo nervioso, pero intento contrarrestarlo para que no fuera muy notorio.

_**Juez:**_ Bueno, en eso usted tiene razón joven Shuuya, tendremos que tomar una medida correctiva.

_**Goenji:**_ ¿En qué consiste esa medida?

_**Juez (respira y exhala profundamente):**_ Sería... La estabilización de la bacteria, es decir, que la bacteria que está en su interior será controlada con una inyección, la cual hará imposible la invocación del arma que usted posee, además de eso mantendrá controlada a la bacteria hasta el fin de su días.

Los padres de Goenji estaban contentos de que Goenji podría vivir como un ser humano normal, debido a que no había ningún "humano" en la tierra desde la liberación de la bacteria. Mientras Goenji estaba decidido a aceptar esa sentencia por el bien de sus padres y por sus amigos caídos... Pero cierto pensamiento le incomodaba, era el hombre quien estaba al lado de su padre, también sabía que el juez era influenciado por ese hombre, no solo por ser un superior sino por miedo a lo que podía ser capaz de llegar a hacer si se le negaba algo, podría hacer hasta lo imposible para que esa persona desapareciese del mapa.

Presente (año 2057, enero, callejón):

Los chicos de Fang Bite dispararon contra Goenji quien no pudo hacer nada por defenderse, Endo, Mikury y Fubuki miraron aterrados por pensar en lo que el sucedería a Goenji si esos disparos le llegaran, de pronto… Goenji sintió que le empujaron con algo pesado por la espalda… se sentía frio y además sintió como se le congelaba la espalda en donde le golpee eso, cayó al suelo boca abajo, pero giro rápidamente su cuerpo y solo vio como los disparos que antes iban a llegar a él, golpearon el objeto que lo protegió, el impacto creo una luz cegadora… La luz se dispersó a los pocos segundos, y con eso todos se dieron la sorpresa de que los tres chicos se habían ido y finalmente se supo quién fue el salvador de Goenji y el recibidor del impacto.

_**Endo (sorprendido):**_ No puedes ser…

_**Goenji (corriendo hacia el "objeto"):**_ ¡Fubuki!

Fubuki estaba boca abajo en el suelo, sin reaccionar, en su cuerpo se notaban unas quemaduras que le quemaron hasta parte de la ropa, sus ojos estaban semi abiertos pero en ellos solo se veía un color sombrío y sin vida, Goenji trato de hacerle reaccionar agitando un poco su cuerpo, al obtener respuesta saca el teléfono de su mochila y empieza a llamar a una ambulancia, mientras tanto Mikury y Endo trataban de levantarse dificultosamente del suelo

Ninguno noto la presencia de una robo cámara color negro y de forma cir

cular y también pequeño, el cual enfocaba la escena y con ello a los cuatro chicos, en un costado el robot tenia las siglas de la compañía a la cual pertenecía, escritas de color blanco… O.N.P.M

…..

Mientras en la guarida de los "Fang Bite":

En la sala se encontraban Kido, Nagumo, Mark y Tobitaka, por desgracia el primero no se encontraba de buen humor y los demás trataban de no demostrar que tenían miedo a lo que su jefe iba a hacerles

**Kido:** ¡Pedazos de idiotas! ¡Cuando les dije que dispararan hacia Goenji, se supone que debían hacerlo!

_**Nagumo (coloca sus manos detrás de su cabeza):**_ ¿Y qué importa?

_**Mark (furioso):**_ ¿Qué?

_**Nagumo:**_ Me escuchaste bien, dañamos seriamente a uno de sus amigos, no creo que ellos puedan hacer mucho con uno de sus amigos en el hospital.

_**Tobitaka (mirando a un lado y con una sonrisa de lado):**_ ¿Tú lo crees así?

_**Nagumo (mirando al chico con furia):**_ ¿A qué te refieres peinado de reno?

_**Tobitaka:**_ Primero no me digas así o te parto la cara, segundo ellos pueden hacer aun algo a pesar de tener a un amigo en el hospital, incluso si se trata de Shuuya Goen-

Un disparo se escuchó en toda la habitación, haciendo que Tobitaka, Nagumo y Mark devolvieran la vista hacia su jefe, quien se encontraba con un brazo hacia arriba, pero en vez de tener una pistola poseía una gran metralleta, la cual estaba apuntada hacia el techo.

**_Kido (hace desparecer la metralleta con un chasquido de dedos):_ **¡Escuchen no haremos nada hasta que yo lo diga, me basta con un simple error de ustedes, quienes consideraba los más calificados para acabar con ese bastardo!

**_Mark:_** Entiendo que quieras ver a Endo y Hiroto sufrir, pero ese chico…

_**Kido (bajando la cabeza):** _Mark… ¿me estas contradiciendo?

Mark estaba a punto de hablar pero al notar la expresión de Kido, oprimió un poco sus labios y junto con ellos apretó los puños. Después de eso los cuatro se fueron sin decir nada más.

* * *

Bien tan solo quiero pedirles que me digan como me esta que dando la historia hasta ahora por favor es urgente,

Adiós


	8. Chapter 8

Organización central de la O.N.P.M (año 2057, enero, Estados Unidos):

En la ciudad de Washington, se alza un enorme edificio de ventanales negros, tan alto como un rascacielos, en el último piso, el cual solamente contiene una oficina, con pocos muebles todos de color gris, uno de ellos es un escritorio, el cual actúa cono computadora táctil, donde un hombre con un refinado traje y gafas oscuras buscaba entre sus archivos cierto documento, hasta que finalmente lo encontró… este poseía como nombre unas coordenadas, en la cual se lograba leer: " Sector 18-90, Asia", al abrirlo se veía un video en el cual se captaba un callejón y en este se divisaba a cuarto chicos, tres tirados en el suelo, pero uno de ellos estaba inconsciente y el ultimo el cual se encontraba hablando por teléfono con desesperación, el hombre fijo su atención en este y con un comando que poseía en la pantalla, controlo el enfoque de la cámara hacia el chico, pero la oscuridad le hizo imposible, hasta con el acercamiento, que el hombre lograse divisar el rostro del chico, así que con el comando de la cámara, hizo que la visión cambiara a la opción calorífica y automáticamente en la pantalla se divisara un cuadro de texto el cual decía: "buscando datos…", apenas 5 segundos después se logaron leer los antecedentes y junto con estos la foto y los datos personales del chico, al leerlos el hombre se recostó en su silla de cuero, la cual era enorme con una expresión seria en el rostro y con sus manos entrelazadas enfrente de su boca, se quedó en esa posición unos momentos y finalmente toco un botón debajo de su escritorio el cual llamaba a su secretaria, luego de unos segundos tocaron a la puerta.

_**P.1:**_ Pasa

La puerta se abrió y se vio a una mujer con lentes y vestida de color negro, con una expresión seria en su rostro, mientras entre sus manos sostenía una tableta.

_**P.1:**_ Quiero pedir una video llamada privada con Kageyama, es urgente

_**Mujer:**_ Si señor Kudo (se retira)

Kudo giro el asiento, quedando con la vista de la ciudad de Estados Unidos, se quedó mirando los enormes edificios, mientras recordaba en su mente al chico del video, siempre que lo hacía le recordaba al muchacho, quien había frustrado el plan que tenían él y sus compañeros años atrás…

De pronto un sonido que provenía de su escritorio le saco de sus pensamientos, rápidamente giro su silla y toco dos opciones que se reflejaban en el escritorio, al segundo todas las ventanas se volvieron completamente negras y mientras esto sucedía apareció una pantalla, la cual era un holograma que impedía el paso desde el escritorio hacia la puerta, finalmente en la pantalla se logró divisar a un hombre el cual estaba sentado y a su espalda se divisaba una inmensa oscuridad...

_**Kudo (reacomodándose en la silla):**_ Buenos días superior Kageyama.

_**Kageyama:**_ Buenas días Kudo ¿Qué es tan importante para que me llames a estas horas?

_**Kudo:**_ Seré breve, el chico aún sigue vivo

_**Kageyama (molesto):**_ ¡¿Qué?! Me sorprende que aún lo siga después de que le inyectáramos el preventivo contra la bacteria.

_**Kudo:**_ ¿Qué haremos? No podemos rechazar a esta fecha la entrega de esas vacunas hasta la compañía y además de eso ya han anunciado la vacuna en Europa en partes de Latinoamérica y Asia

_**Kageyama:**_ ¿No la han anunciado en Japón, cierto?

_**Kudo:**_ Ya lo hicimos hace dos días y hemos enviado unas vacunas con el propósito de curar contusiones, virus y unas medicinas contra los dolores de cabeza y mareos, lo siento señor, ¿que planea hacer, ahora que hemos enviado estos productos?

_**Kageyama (tratando de ocultar su enfado):**_ Bueno primero decirle que es un idiota por dejar que su vacuna no funcionase en un simple chico, se supone que contrate al más calificado científico con respecto al campo de las bacterias y microorganismos, o me equivoco mí querido amigo.

_**Kudo:**_ Estoy consciente de eso, señor y siento mucho haber sido un imbécil, pero me gustaría saber su estrategia para tratar este tema.

_**Kageyama:**_ Recuerda el experimento "Bloodless"

Kudo se quedó sin habla frente a la mención de ese proyecto, simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

_**Kageyama:**_ Pues qué bueno que lo recuerdes y quiero que empieces a tomar manos a la obra, ¿alguna duda?

_**Kudo (algo preocupado y asustado):**_ Pero superior, no me gusta contradecirle pero, ese proyecto ha fallado las muchas veces que lo expuesto, además hasta ahora no se ha experimentado ningún efecto secundario pero considero que es algo-

_**Kageyama (molesto):**_ Kudo, comprendo que no te guste contradecirme, pero si no te gusta hacerlo no lo hagas.

_**Kudo (bajando un poco la cabeza):**_ Lo siento superior.

_**Kageyama:**_ Bien estas son mis órdenes, quiero que empiece ahora mismo con las fases para hacer posible este proyecto, primero…

…

Japón (año 2057, enero, hospital):

Endo, Mikury y Goenji se encontraban en la sala de espera tratando de mantener lo más calmados posibles, hace casi una hora que habían llegado al hospital, finalmente la droga que les había afectado se fue con una inyección que les habían dado los doctores mientras iban en la ambulancia, apenas llegaron al hospital llevaron a Toko y Fubuki a emergencias, mientras que los demás esperaban en la sala de espera. Goenji tenía la cabeza baja, al igual que Endo, Mikury se había ido al baño para aclarar sus ideas.

_**Goenji/ Endo:**_ Todo esto es mi culpa.

Los dos se miraron sorprendidos por la aclaración de ambos.

_**Endo (confundido):**_ ¿Por qué lo dices Goenji?

_**Goenji (agacha de nuevo la cabeza):**_ Pues porque si no me hubiera ido del lado de Toko, quizás nada de esto hubiera pasado.

_**Endo (levantándose con fuerza del asiento):**_ Nada de eso Goenji, yo soy el líder de la banda y debí haber hecho algo mejor que caer en la estúpida trampa de los "Fang Bite"

_**Goenji (sonriendo):**_ Solamente les he dado problemas desde que llegue a esta ciudad, igual que empecé a hacerlo con mis compañeros de banda y amigos.

_**Endo (toca el hombro de Goenji y se coloca en su asiento):**_ No digas estupideces, los amigos se ayudan no importa que uno de ellos le haya causado daño al otro, además no eres el único que ha hecho daño hasta ahora.

_**Goenji (levantando la vista):**_ Endo, tu-

_**Endo:**_ Nosotros debimos explicarte todo desde el principio, pero en vez de eso te lo explicamos parte por parte, por eso ahora resolveré la duda que tengas (le sonríe)

Goenji solamente le devuelve la sonrisa, ahora que lo pensaba hace bastante que no sonreía bastante.

_**Endo (se estira los brazos y se recuesta en su asiento):**_ Así que dime, ¿qué duda no he resuelto aún con respecto a nosotros?

_**Goenji:**_ Pues, primero lo de Toko y segundo, ¿por qué Kido se empeña en destruirte junto con Hiroto?

_**Endo:**_ Bien, recuerdas el apellido de Toko, cierto.

Goenji asintió con la cabeza.

_**Endo:**_ Pues veras, el padre de Toko trabajaba para la O.N.P.M, pero cuando se dio el caso del líder de "Fang Bite", al padre de Toko se le acusó de ser parte por el ataque a la corte en Japón.

_**Goenji:**_ ¿Por qué le acusaron de algo así?

_**Endo:**_ Pues, varios reportajes decían que fue porque le proporciono al jefe de los "Fang Bite" los planos de la corte para que pudiesen infiltrarse en ella.

_**Goenji:**_ ¿Y qué sentencia le pusieron?

_**Endo:**_ Le condenaron a prisión para toda su vida y por si fuera poco le quitaron la capacidad de invocar armas.

_**Goenji:**_ ¿Y qué sucedió con Toko?

_**Endo:**_ Pue su madre cuido de ella, pero nunca le oculto lo de su padre, pero esto ocurrió un tiempo después de que conociera a Mikury y Aki, para cuando ellas supieron todo le ayudaron a salir adelante y ahora es como la conoces… alegre, trabajadora y siempre energética.

_**Goenji:**_ ¿Y cuando conocieron todos ustedes a las chicas?

_**Endo:**_ Hace como dos años atrás, las conocimos cuando estábamos en el restaurante del señor Hibiki.

_**Goenji:**_ Bueno cambiando de tema, (mira al techo con mirada perdida) ¿te interesa Toko o alguna de ellas?

_**Endo:**_ No por ahora, pero Tsunami quiere invitar a salir a Toko, pero el muy gallina no se atreve a hacerlo, (voltea a ver a Goenji) ¿y a ti te gustaba alguien en tu antigua ciudad?

_**Goenji:**_ No nadie en especial.

_**Mikury:**_ Que lindos, parecen chicas contando cosas relacionadas al amor.

Goenji y Endo voltearon hacia la chica ruborizados pero después Endo le devolvió la mirada con expresión picarona.

_**Endo (con tono picaron):**_ ¿Y a ti Mikury?

_**Mikury:**_ ¿Qué cosa?

_**Goenji:**_ No te hagas la inocente, estamos hablando de quien te gusta o si tienes algún novio

_**Mikury (ruborizada y avergonzada):**_ Pues… no tengo novio… y tampoco me interesa algún chico, asi que por el momento estoy bien.

_**Goenji/ Endo:**_ Mentirosa.

_**Mikury:**_ ¡No es mentira!, además (voltea a ver a Endo con mirada molesta) ¿cómo es eso de que Tsunami quiere salir con Toko?

_**Endo (algo asustado y sudando frio):**_ Pues…b-bueno, ve-veras es que una vez Tsunami nos lo conto cuando le obligamos a decirnos quien le gustaba.

_**Mikury (con un aura tenebrosa detrás):**_ Ahora vas a ver Tsunami, te hare sushi mañana.

_**Enfermera (acercándose):**_ Disculpen, podría hablar con ustedes, es sobre la condición de sus amigos.

Los chicos dejaron de hablar y voltearon hacia la enfermera, la cual les miraba algo preocupados.

_**Goenji:**_ ¿Cómo están?

_**Enfermera:**_ Los dos están bien y ahora están descansando en sus respectivas habitaciones, Toko podrá salir mañana del hospital, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de Fubuki.

_**Endo:**_ ¿Qué trata de decir?

_**Enfermera:**_ Pues sus quemaduras son muy graves y además de eso, tiene unas fracturas en sus piernas por el impacto, así que tal vez salga en una semana o quizás menos.

_**Mikury (hablando con ánimo):**_ Pero eso no es tan malo, no chicos

_**Endo:**_ Es cierto, no debemos desanimarnos por lo menos ambos están bien

Goenji y Mikury asintieron con la cabeza, después de eso la enfermera les dijo que fueran a casa y todos lo hicieron después de darle las gracias por lo que les había dicho, Goenji se dirigió al hotel junto con Endo y Mikury cuando llegaron a la entrada del hotel Goenji paro en seco.

_**Goenji:**_ Endo, Mikury yo-

_**Endo (hace una reverencia):**_ Lo siento

_**Goenji:**_ Porque, tu no-

_**Endo:**_ Creo que hemos hecho que tu llegada a la ciudad sea peor y todo por involucrarte con nosotros.

_**Goenji:**_ Yo no lo veo así.

_**Endo:**_ ¿Por qué?

_**Goenji:**_ Ya que al conocerlos pude recordar lo que son amigos y una banda la cual busque el bien ciudadano, gracias.

_**Mikury:**_ Bueno chicos los espero mañana adiós (se va en dirección contraria despidiéndose con la mano)

_**Goenji/ Endo: **_Adiós, cuídate

_**Endo:**_ Es cierto, ¿qué hay de tus padres?

_**Goenji:**_ No te preocupes, los llame cuando estábamos en el hospital, no recuerdas cuando dije que tenía que ir a hacer algo

_**Endo:**_ Si ya recuerdo, bueno yo me voy hasta luego Goenji (se va en otra dirección)

Luego de eso Goenji entro al hotel y luego de eso a su habitación, la cual se encontraba en el quinto piso, el hotel en donde se quedaba era de una calificación de 4 estrellas, por lo cual era sumamente amueblado y con bastante seguridad.

Al entrar a su habitación se arrojó en su cama bocarriba, luego volteo su mirada hacia la vista que tenia de la ciudad, se veían los autos y las diferentes luces que le daban vida a la ciudad de noche, pero después de eso recordó algo que él había dicho su padre

Narración de Goenji:

Cuando mi padre me dijo que trataría de conseguirme el mejor hotel de la ciudad nunca creí que se esforzaría hasta tal grado de que me dejara en algo como esto.

Decidí no preocuparme por eso así que encendí la televisión por un rato y al buscar algún programa divertido encontré cierto canal el cual estaba siendo emitido con cierta interferencia en su señal. Pero deduje rápidamente que se trataba de un programa de noticias, ya que se leía un título debajo de la pantalla, desde la pantalla salían gritos y se escuchaban explosiones y disparos, forcé un poco mi vista tratando de leer el título de la noticia hasta que finalmente lo logre, decía en letras sumamente grandes: "LA O.N.P.M ES UNA CONSPIRACION MALIGNA CONTRA LA HUMANIDAD", después de leerlo escuche a un reportero hablar con una voz sumamente asustada, asi que no dude en grabar el programa, para después hablarlo con mis amigos

_**Reportero (respirando con dificultad y hablando agitadamente):**_ Este caos que vemos ahora no es nada más y nada menos que en Puerto Rico, la O.N.P.M llego con la intención de ayudarnos en nuestra…

De ahí en adelante escuche con muy poca claridad las palabras del reportero, pero logre escuchar después de eso tres palabras claves: destrucción, bacteria, humanidad… después de eso la transmisión se cortó colocando en su lugar una pantalla gris, llena de pixeles… luego de eso solamente dormí tratando de no recordar lo que vi en televisión.

* * *

Bueno por ahora lo dejo en suspenso jijijiji en lo personal espero que me este quedando genial


	9. Chapter 9

_**Bueno primero quiero agradecerles por los reviews que me han dejado hasta ahora no saben lo mucho que significa para mi saber que hay personas a las cuales les gusta mi fic, bien los dejo con el capítulo. ¡Espero les guste!**_

* * *

Finalmente el día siguiente llego, Goenji casi no pudo dormir la noche anterior por la transmisión de anoche y dudaba que mucha gente la hubiera visto, ya que cuando la vio eran casi las 2 de la madrugada y además la señal era sumamente baja.

Al ver el reloj que estaba en el velador cerca de su cama, se dio cuenta de que eran las 10:45 de la mañana, así que no tomo más tiempo y fue al baño, después de unos minutos estaba saliendo de su habitación ya vestido y listo para ir a desayunar, pero estaba tan apresurado por ir a desayunar que al doblar a una esquina no se dio cuenta y tropezó con dos chicas, cada una con una maleta y cuando chocaron con Goenji, hicieron que las maletas cayeran al suelo junto con las chicas y Goenji.

_**Goenji (levantando la vista y avergonzado):**_ Lo siento mucho.

_**P.1 (tocándose la cabeza con una sonrisa):**_ No te preocupes

_**P.2 (levantándose y sacudiendo su vestido con una sonrisa pequeña):**_ Si es verdad, además nosotras tampoco nos dimos cuenta de que alguien venia por el otro lado.

_**Goenji (se levanta):**_ No en serio lo siento, es que estaba yendo a desayunar y estaba con algo de prisa (se dirige a las maletas, las recoge y se las da a las chicas)

_**P.1:**_ Muchas gracias, por cierto soy Kudo Fuyuka.

_**P.2 (con rubor en las mejillas y con la cabeza un poco hacia abajo):**_ Mizuki, un gusto conocerte

_**Goenji (sonriendo):**_ Shuuya Goenji, lo siento me gustaría platicar más pero estoy con prisa.

_**Fuyuka:**_ Esta bien, no te preocupes por lo de antes, adiós.

_**Mizuki (con rubor en las mejillas):**_ Adiós Shuuya.

_**Goenji (yéndose al restaurante del hotel):**_ Adiós, tal vez nos veamos de nuevo.

Las chicas se fueron con la intención de ir a sus habitaciones, mientras que Goenji ya se encontraba desayunando.

…..

Organización central de la O.N.P.M (año 2057, enero, subterráneo):

En los subterráneos del edificio de la organización se encuentran varios chicos entrenando sus habilidades, ya que su jefe les había indicado desde ayer que debían prepararse adecuadamente para una misión que debían cumplir en cierto lugar lejos de donde se encontraban. De pronto la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre con los brazos en su espalda y con otros dos hombres a sus lados, los cuales vestían de traje negro, igual que el hombre que les dirigía.

_**P.1:**_ ¿Están preparados?

Dos chicos dejaron de lado el entrenamiento y fueron hasta el hombre.

_**P.2:**_ Si estamos listos, señor Kudo, pero queremos preguntarle una cosa con respecto a-

_**Kudo:**_ Yo les dije que si había preguntas antes de que iniciaran con el entrenamiento y ustedes no hablaron absolutamente nada, así que no tengan dudas justo en estos momentos.

_**P.3:**_ Pero señor-

Kudo le dio al chico una mirada fría y finalmente el chico bajo la mirada, apretando los puños pero sin que Kudo lo notase.

_**Kudo (volteando la mirada al otro chico):**_ Bien, Osamu diles a todos que vayan a prepararse por que saldrán en estos momentos.

_**Osamu:**_ Si señor (le da una leve reverencia y se va en dirección a sus compañeros).

_**Kudo:**_ ¿Qué estas esperando Rococo?, tú prepárate para salir en este instante.

_**Rococo:**_ Si señor.

El chico se fue dejando al hombre y a sus acompañantes solos, hubo unos momentos de silencio, hasta que finalmente Kudo se dirigió al hombre de la izquierda.

_**Kudo:**_ Dígale a Kageyama que los chicos están listos, daremos comienzo a la operación: "Bloodless"

_**Hombre:**_ Si señor (se va)

_**Kudo (baja un poco la cabeza):**_ Esto me da muy mala espina, pero que puedo hacer, Fuyuka.

….

Japón (año 2057, enero, centro de la ciudad):

Estaban Toramaru, Mikury, Fidio y Tsunami en la entrada del restaurante del sushi, el cual se encontraba cerrado, ya que Hibiki no trabaja los domingos. Los chicos esperaban a sus amigos, mientras veían a las personas que pasaban por las calles del frente con compras o yendo a sus trabajos.

_**Toramaru:**_ ¿Dónde están todos?

_**Fidio:**_ Bueno tú sabes cómo es Endo, él siempre llega tarde, además sé que Ichinose no vendrá.

_**Toramaru:**_ ¿Por qué?

_**Fidio:**_ Es que tenía un compromiso y por eso no pudo venir.

_**Tsunami (voltea hacia Mikury):**_ Mikury, dijiste que Toko salía hoy del hospital cierto.

_**Mikury:**_ Si apenas los vi se los dije… (Voltea a Tsunami con mirada tenebrosa) además supe algo en el hospital.

_**Tsunami (confundido y con algo de miedo):**_ ¿Qué cosa?

_**Mikury (aún más molesta):**_ No te hagas el niño inocente, sé que te gusta Toko.

_**Tsunami:**_ ¡¿Qué?! ¿Quién te lo?-

_**Mikury:**_ Un pajarito (se ríe)

_**Tsunami (con mirada fría):**_ Voy a matar a Endo.

_**Toramaru:**_ ¿Cómo sabes que fue él?

_**Tsunami:**_ Porque solamente estaban Goenji, Mikury y Endo cuando estaban en la sala de espera, Mikury me lo digo a mí y a Fidio cuando nos encontramos camino aquí.

_**Fidio (sonriendo):**_ Es cierto.

_**Toramaru (bajando un poco la cabeza):**_ Esto quizás no hubiera pasado si tan solo no me hubiera ido a casa tan pronto.

_**Mikury:**_ No es tu culpa Toramaru, además nosotros también tenemos en parte la culpa, ya que de no haber caído en la trampa de esos tres (bajando un poco la cabeza) quizás Toko sería la única afectada en todo esto.

_**Fidio:**_ No es culpa de nadie, así que simplemente pensemos positivo y recordemos que Toko sale hoy del hospital y que Fubuki no esta tan mal y saldrá en unos días.

_**Tsunami (sonriendo):**_ Si tienes razón Fidio.

_**Toramaru (burlándose): **_¿Y la invitaras a salir cierto?

**Mikury (dándole una mirada de fantasma):** Ni lo creas Toramaru (voltea hacia Tsunami) tú también Tsunami.

_**Toramaru/ Tsunami (decepcionados):**_ Si

_**Fidio (riendo):**_ Miren ahí vienen Endo y Goenji.

Endo y Goenji venían desde la calle del frente corriendo, hasta que finalmente llegaron junto con los demás.

_**Endo (algo cansado):**_ Lo siento, es que me perdí cuando fui a buscar a Goenji.

_**Goenji (decepcionado):**_ No puedo creer que te hayas olvidado del camino y solamente con que hayan pasado unas horas.

_**Fidio:**_ ¿Y los demás?

_**Endo:**_ Fuduo y Kazemaru no vendrán porque Sakuma y Tachimukai les han pedido que los acompañen a la zona norte de la ciudad para hacer unos recados que les pidió Hibiki.

_**Toramaru:**_ ¿Y Aki?

_**Mikury (rascando su mejilla con un dedo):**_ Eso me olvide de decírselos, Aki no vendrá por que tiene que hacer unos deberes para la bienvenida de la escuela.

_**Endo:**_ Bueno eso responde todo, vamos al hospital por Toko.

Todos se dirigieron hacia el hospital para ir por Toko pero cuando pararon para esperar a que luz del semáforo diera la luz verde, Goenji centro su atención en una pantalla la cual estaba en un edificio frente a ellos, en la cual aparecía un anuncio de publicidad, de pronto Endo y Fidio voltearon hacia Goenji y al ver lo que este estaba viendo, se quedaron viendo la publicidad al igual que él.

La publicidad consistía en una admisión a la policía juvenil, la cual cumplía, según la publicidad, 30 años en funcionamiento. En la publicidad se veía a una chica y a un chico, los cuales simplemente hablaron de unos beneficios de entrar en la policía, hasta que unas pablaras centraron la atención de los chicos…

_**Chica (hablando animadamente):**_ La policía juvenil requiere más jóvenes, por favor inscríbete si tienes 15 años, tu mundo te necesita

_**Chico (hablando animadamente):**_ La O.N.P.M te necesita para mantener la paz en este mundo.

_**Chico/ Chica:**_ ¡Inscríbete ahora!

Narración de Endo:

Esto no puede ser ya empezaron a admitir que chicos de 15 años se inscriban en la policía juvenil, hasta hace unos años no lo permitían ya que era muy arriesgado o inclusive podía causar muerte… No creo que esto sea por alguna causa mundial, ya que en los últimos días no ha habido casos de extrema violencia o guerras en otros lugares del mundo… esto me traía muy mala espina y no creo ser el único, ya que al voltear hacia Fidio y Goenji, ellos me miraron con una expresión seria… de pronto escuche como nos gritaban desde el otro lado de la calle…

_**Toramaru (agitando los brazos):**_ ¡Endo, Goenji, Fidio, rápido o si no los dejaremos atrás!

Reaccionamos rápido y pudimos cruzar la calle a tiempo, finalmente decidí no darle más vueltas al asunto y decidí en concentrarme en ir a visitar a Toko y a Fubuki. Pero cuando llegamos a la entrada del hospital nos encontramos con una inesperada sorpresa…

Narración normal: 

Los chicos estaban a punto de entrar al hospital, cuando vimos cómo se acercaba una chica corriendo hasta la entrada con la cabeza baja, por lo cual no vio a Endo ni tampoco a Tsunami quienes estaban al frente de los chicos, al segundo ambos chicos y la chica cayeron al suelo, por suerte cayeron sentados cuando los chicos levantaron la vista no podían creer lo que veían…

_**Tsunami (tocándose su cabeza y hablando molesto):**_ ¡Oye fíjate por donde!- (se sorprende)

_**Endo (sorprendido):**_ ¡Toko, que sucedió!

La chica se encontraba sentada tratando de secar las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos.

_**Tsunami (acercándose a Toko junto con Endo y los demás):**_ ¿Toko, que te sucedió?

_**Fidio (agachándose al lado de la chica):**_ ¿Te hicieron algo allí dentro?

_**Toko (secando sus lágrimas y hablando entre sollozos):**_ pues…

_**Mikury (coloca su mano en el hombro de la chica):**_ Vamos Toko dinos.

_**Toko (tratando de no llorar):**_ Me dieron una medicina y después de eso…

_**Mikury (perdiendo la paciencia):**_ ¡Toko, por favor tienes que decirnos para que podamos ayudarte!

_**Toko (restregándose los ojos):**_ Después de eso sentí un dolor por las manos y luego por los brazos y después de eso no pude… (Agacha la cabeza y empieza a llorar) invocar mi arma.

Narración de Tsunami:

Esto no puede ser posible durante todos los años que trataron de estabilizar la bacteria que habitaba en todos los humanos, durante varios años desde su propagación y ahora esto… como pudieron crear una medicina la cual te impide invocar armas… una medicina la cual puede exterminar o estabilizar a la bacteria…

Narración normal: 

Todos los chicos no sabían que decir con respecto a lo que Toko les había dicho, la chica lloraba cubriendo sus ojos con las manos, hasta que alguien se las quito, lo que provoco que la chica levantara la cabeza, mirando a la persona que estaba en frente de ella.

_**Tsunami:**_ Toko debes calmarte, encontraremos una explicación a todo esto y no solo eso, también una solución.

_**Toko (secándose sus lágrimas):**_ Tsunami… (Se levanta junto con Tsunami) chicos lo siento por mostrarme así… vamos

_**Toramaru:**_ Esto Toko (dirige la vista a las manos de Toko)

Toko al ver sus manos se dio cuenta de que aún tenía las manos de Tsunami sujetando las suyas, Toko dirigió su mirada a Tsunami, quien le miro confundido hasta que bajo su mirada a sus manos las cuales aún sostenían las manos de Toko, los dos se ruborizaron y se soltaron.

_**Mikury (rodeando a Toko por el cuello y con sonrisa pícara):**_ Que linda escena te montaste Toko, me conmoviste mucho.

**Toko (ruborizada y algo molesta):** Yo... Eso no e-es cierto Mikury…

_**Mikury (sonriendo):**_ Si claro Toko, ven vamos adentro. (Se va con Toko a la puerta).

Cuando Toko no estaba viendo Mikury volteo y le dio una mirada asesina a Tsunami, quien le recorrió un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo. Al verlo Endo y Toramaru se le acercaron por los lados.

_**Endo (con un brazo alrededor del cuello de Tsunami):**_ No puedo creerlo Tsunami, tu primer movimiento…

_**Toramaru (hace lo mismo que Endo pero por el lado contrario):**_ Si, nunca pensé que lo harías en una ocasión así, además literalmente te enfrentaste a Mikury, ya estás en su lista negra.

_**Tsunami (ruborizado):**_ ¡Cállense ustedes dos!, y Toramaru (voltea hacia el chico) ya sé que Mikury me matara después de esto, pero…

_**Endo (con tono pícaro):**_ Valió la pena cierto.

_**Tsunami (ruborizado):**_ Se podría decir que sí.

Fidio y Goenji se quedaron viendo la escena con una sonrisa, mientras seguían a los chicos hacia la entrada del hospital, cuando todos entraron, se escucharon unos gritos de un chico, el cual estaba acompañado de otros más, el cual hablaba con la recepcionista sumamente enojado.

_**P.1 (golpeando la mesa): **_¡Como que le proporcionaron esas medicinas sin que me lo dijeran siquiera!

_**Recepcionista:**_ Lo siento pero es parte del nuevo código del hospital, señor le pido que se calme.

_**P.1 (perdiendo la paciencia):**_ ¡Nada de calmarse señora, primero no me dicen nada y ahora esto!, ya tengo una idea de quién está detrás de todo eso.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Recepcionista:**_ Señor si no se calma le pediré que se vaya del hospital (se asusta)

_**P.1 (apuntando su arma contra la recepcionista y hablando molesto):**_ Escúcheme si no me dice el por qué la O.N.P.M está haciendo estos tratamientos con los pacientes, entonces morirá aquí y ahora.

_**P.2 (tocando su hombro):**_ Kido, deberías calmarte-

_**Kido (apunta el arma hacia su amigo):**_ ¡No me vengas con estupideces Genda, tú sabes lo que mi hermana significa para mí!

_**P.3:**_ Ya lo sabemos Kido pero debes poder calmarte, además simplemente ha perdido la-

_**Kido (dándole una mirada fría y sombría):**_ ¡Lo mencionas de nuevo y te juro que lo próximo que veras en estos segundos serán las nubes, Otomura!

_**P.4 (acercándose por detrás de Kido y lo toma por los brazos):**_ Bien esto es bastante para mí, Handa ayúdame con esto.

_**Handa (acercándose por detrás de Kido y le quita su arma):**_ Listo, ahora deberías llevártelo Tobitaka.

Tobitaka se llevó a Kido mientras este forcejeaba en un intento por liberarse

Narración de Mark:

Esto es increíble, la O.N.P.M ya llego hasta estos límites… sabía que lo de reclutar jóvenes a la edad de 15 años para la policía era ya algo bastante sospechoso, pero esto de darles medicinas a los pacientes y que luego pierdan la capacidad de invocar armas es algo que sobrepasa nuestras expectativas…

Narración normal:

Kido y sus amigos estaban a punto de irse cuando vieron en la puerta de salida a la banda "Dragon Thunder" en la puerta. Kido se soltó del agarre de Tobitaka y empezó a hablarle a Endo.

_**Kido (con una sonrisa de lado y hablando burlón):**_ Vaya, vaya así que vienen a ver a su amigo herido, que buenas personas.

_**Endo (con tono burlón):**_ Pue son creo que seamos los únicos

_**Kido (con mirada molesta): ¿**_Cómo es que?-

_**Mikury (dando unos pasos al frente): **_No tienes el por qué ocultarlo, tiene a un familiar tuyo en este hospital, el cual es nada más y nada menos que tu hermana, ¿o me equivoco?

_**Nagumo (molesto y acercándose a la chica):**_ ¿Cómo es que tú lo?-

_**Fidio (colocándose en frente de Mikury):**_ La verdad es que ya la mayoría aquí lo sabemos, también sabemos del incidente que tuvo durante una pelea entre bandas, lo cual le causo que se quedara hospitalizada con una posibilidad de que quedara en coma o no.

_**Otomura (con tono molesto):**_ ¿Buscan pelea, idiotas?

_**Tobitaka (acercándose a Otomura):**_ No te dejes influenciar te están provocando.

_**Mikury (hablando burlona):**_ ¿Tú dices que le estamos provocando?, mira quien lo dice el que hirió a mi amiga para que nosotros les atacáramos y finalmente pudieran dejar a Goenji fuera del camino, ¿no?

_**Tobitaka (sonriendo de lado y bajando algo la cabeza):**_ No es mi culpa que sean unos ingenuos.

_**Tsunami:**_ Así que tú fuiste quien dejo a Toko en estas condiciones, ahora me las pagaras (da unos pasos en dirección al chico).

_**Toko (preocupada):**_ Tsunami, Mikury, no inicien una pelea innecesaria ahora.

_**Tsunami/ Mikury (voltean a la chica):**_ Pero Toko-

_**Mark:**_ Sera mejor que le hagan caso a la chica herida.

Toko simplemente le da una mirada de odio, cuando Mark ve su expresión le causa que en su rostro se vea una sonrisa de lado. De pronto se escuchan un grito que provenía de una de las habitaciones del primer piso, lo cual provoco que algunas personas que se encontraban allí se asustaran un poco y algunas enfermeras reaccionaran hacia el lugar.

_**P.1:**_ ¡No me vengan con estupideces, que alguien me ayude!

Kido reacciono lo más rápido que pudo y fue en dirección a la habitación donde provenía el grito.

_**Nagumo (voltea hacia Kido):**_ ¡Hey, Kido espera no puedes entrar así como así! (lo persigue junto con sus amigos)

Los demás se quedaron viendo como la banda "Fang Bite" se iba del lugar en dirección a la habitación del grito, de pronto Toko tomo una decisión y decidió ir en dirección a la habitación sin perder más tiempo, Tsunami, Mikury y Endo fueron los primeros en seguirle el paso y luego de ellos le siguieron los demás, todos ignoraron las advertencias de la recepcionista al igual que los "Fang Bite"

Finalmente vieron como los "Fang Bite" se metían dentro de la habitación la cual estaba con la puerta abierta, cuando todos estaban a punto de entrar Goenji decidió leer el nombre de la persona que se encontraba en esa habitación, al ver la placa en el lado derecho de la habitación pudo ver que el nombre de la persona no era nada más ni nada menos que de: Otonashi Haruna.

Al ver la escena la banda "Dragon Thunder" se quedó impactada, en la cama se encontraba una chica la cual estaba con lágrimas en los ojos, a los pies de la cama se veían a dos doctores, los cuales vestían sumamente sospechosos y a dos enfermeras la cuales estaban atadas con unas sogas e inconscientes y al lado de una de ellas estaba el doctor, quien era el encargado de cuidar a la chica, quien estaba de la misma forma que las enfermeras…

Narración de Goenji:

Esto es increíble, quienes serán estas personas, además de eso que querían con la chica, cuando vi que dos miembros de los "Fang Bite" estaban con sus armas en manos, vi que estas no estaban echando humo por donde se dispara la energía, supuse inmediatamente que ellos atacaron a los hombres vestidos de "doctores"… ya tengo una suposición de quien está detrás de todo esto.

Narración normal: 

Los chicos de "Fang bite" que sostenían las pistola estaban algo agitados cuando vieron a los miembros de "Dragon Thunder" en la puerta no les restaron la más mínima atención.

Kido estaba parado al lado de la cama en la cual se encontraba la chica, la chica al verlo no pudo evitar dejar caer una lágrimas.

_**Haruna (entre sollozos):**_ Hermano.

_**Kido (colocando su mano sobre la de Haruna):**_ No te preocupes estoy aquí.

Endo y Fidio entraron finalmente a la habitación para desatar a las enfermaras y al doctor, mientras que la chica miro hacia la puerta y se dio con la sorpresa de encontrar a dos caras conocidas.

_**Haruna (con una sonrisa en el rostro):**_ ¡Toko, Toramaru cuanto tiempo sin verlos!

_**Toko/ Toramaru (con una sonrisa en sus rostros):**_ Hola Haruna

_**Kido (sorprendido):**_ ¿Los conoces?

_**Haruna:**_ Si los conocí un día mientras estaba de compras por el centro y nos hicimos buenos amigos.

_**Kido (avergonzado): **_Ya veo.

Narración de Kido:

Demonios, esto no puede ser… mi hermana es amiga de dos chicos que pertenecen a "Dragon Thunder", esto es increíble, pero me preocupa más lo que estos tipos querían hacerle a mi-

_**Haruna (aterrada):**_ ¡Hermano!

Uno de los hombres había despertado y estaba a punto de colocar un tranquilizante en el brazo de Haruna, cuando de pronto…

Vi como dos chicos atacaban al hombre que estaba a punto de llevarse a mi hermana, uno ataca el estómago del hombre con una patada y el otro le golpeo en el cuello con una patada haciendo el hombre cayese inconsciente de nuevo en el suelo. Al ver de quien se trataba no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían… eran Toramaru y Tsunami quienes habían atacado al hombre por querer proteger a mi hermana. Yo simplemente tenía una pregunta para ellos…

_**Kido (impresionado y confundido):**_ ¿Por qué?

_**Tsunami (serio y volteando hacia Kido):**_ Lo veas o no tu hermana es un ciudadano en esta ciudad y queremos el bien para toda persona que sea parte de esta ciudad.

_**Toramaru (acercándose a Haruna):**_ ¿Estas bien?

_**Haruna (dándole una pequeña sonrisa):**_ Estoy bien.

Yo me quede sin habla, de no haber sido por ellos, quizás mi hermana ahora estaría quizás donde con esos tipos llevándosela lejos de mí.

Narración normal: 

Pronto el otro hombre despertó, al ver a su alrededor se arrincono más a la pared, al ver que se había despertado, Tobitaka, Nagumo, Mikury y Goenji se le acercaron para que respondiese a las dudas que todos quería. Los demás trataban de hacer reaccionar a las enfermeras y al doctor que estaban en el extremo de la habitación. A excepción de los chicos que hablaban con Haruna sobre la situación, quienes eran su hermano, Tsunami, Toramaru y Toko

_**Goenji (serio y agarrando la bata del "doctor"):**_ Escúcheme queremos que responda a nuestras preguntas, tu amigo no está en condiciones de ayudarte.

_**Hombre (con una sonrisa de lado):**_ No tengo nada que responder, niñito

_**Nagumo (sonriendo malévolamente):**_ Sera de la manera difícil, ¿no es cierto Tobitaka?

_**Tobitaka (sonriendo de lado):**_ Pensé que nunca lo dirías.

_**Nagumo (juntando los puños y empezando a tronarlos):**_ Tienes suerte de estar en un hospital en estos momentos.

_**Tobitaka (hace lo mismo que Nagumo):**_ Prepárate.

_**Goenji (cerrando los ojos sin moverse del lugar):**_ Alto ustedes dos.

_**Tobitaka (sorprendido):**_ ¿Por qué tenemos que escucharte?

_**Mikury:**_ Piensen un momento pelmazos, si lo golpean ahora y lo dejan inconscientes no tendremos nada de información además no es correcto golpear a las personas por una acción tan rencorosa como esa.

_**Nagumo (riendo por lo bajo):**_ Lo que me faltaba, tenemos que conseguir que este tipo abra la boca de algún modo.

_**Mikury (acercándose a Goenji):**_ Tengo un plan, es… (Le susurra su plan al oído).

_**Goenji (sonriendo):**_ Me parece bien, solamente tengo que hacer eso cierto, (algo preocupado) ¿pero no será algo arriesgado?

_**Mikury (sonriendo):**_ No te preocupes sé cómo manejarlo.

_**Goenji:**_ Bien.

_**Mikury (dirigiéndose hacia Tobitaka):**_ Necesito tu ayuda

_**Tobitaka:**_ Me niego

**Mikury (haciendo un puchero):** No ayudaras a una chica en apuros, bueno me vale.

_**Tobitaka (haciendo un chasquido con la boca de desagrado):**_ Bien lo hare, que tengo que hacer.

_**Mikury (sonriendo):**_ Tú sígueme la corriente, bien (voltea hacia el señor) pregunta numero 1 (levanta su dedo frente el hombre) ¿Quién los mando a secuestrar a la hermana de Kido?

_**Hombre (haciendo una sonrisa de lado):**_ Solamente porque me pregunte una niña emo no responderé a esas preguntas.

Mikury le da un codazo al brazo de Tobitaka, quien le mira confundido pero entiende lo que la chica quiere que haga. Nagumo simplemente miraba la escena confundido y con algo de intriga.

_**Tobitaka:**_ Pregunta numero 2 (se voltea hacia Mikury quien le da una mirada asesina) ¿Qué sucede?

_**Goenji:**_ Creo que quiere que hagas lo mismo que ella hizo antes de seguir con la pregunta.

_**Tobitaka (molesto y volteando hacia Mikury):**_ ¿Crees que tengo 5 años?

Mikury no le dijo nada simplemente tomo la mano de Tobitaka e hizo la misma señal que le hizo al hombre solamente que agregándole un dedo más, rápidamente Tobitaka se quitó la mano de Mikury pero a pesar de su cara de disgusto se notaba algo de rubor en sus mejillas.

_**Tobitaka:**_ ¿La O.N.P.M los envió?

_**Mikury:**_ Y finalmente la última pregunta, ¿Qué planea hacer Kageyama con estas medicinas?

El hombre simplemente se limitó a mirar al suelo con cierto miedo en la mirada.

_**Nagumo:**_ Bien es oficial, tú idea-

_**Mikury (sonriendo):**_ ¿No responderás, cierto?

El hombre se quedó en su misma posición.

_**Mikury (seria):**_ Bien utilizaremos el plan B…

_**Nagumo/ Tobitaka:**_ ¿Plan B?

_**Mikury (sacando algo de su bolsillo):**_ Si, Goenji ayúdame sí.

Narración de Nagumo:

No entiendo lo que quieren lograr estos chicos, además de que la idea anterior de la chica es sumamente tonta… Cuando mire lo que sacaba del bolsillo de su pantalón, resulto ser una pequeña caja, la cual era negra, cuando Mikury la bario se logró ver un aparato parecido a un taladro solamente que este era más pequeño y no tenía que conectarse a nada… cuando lo saco Goenji se colocó detrás del hombre lo cual me pareció más extraño aun, hasta que Mikury se agacho, quedando frente al hombre.

Narración normal: 

_**Mikury (presionando un botón que estaba en el aparato):**_ Bien ¿lo dirás ahora?

_**Hombre (tratando de zafarse de Goenji pero sonriendo de lado):**_ Nunca me harán hablar y menos si me amenazan con un juguete como ese.

_**Goenji (sonriendo de lado):**_ ¿Quién dijo que era un juguete? (coloca sus dos de sus dedos alrededor del ojo del hombre y lo abre un poco)

Mikury acerco el aparato al ojo del hombre, del cual habían empezado a caer gotas, mientras Mikury acercaba el aparato encendido al ojo del hombre este empezó a tartamudear.

_**Hombre (temblando y hablando entrecortadamente):**_ P-por fa-favor, de-deten-deténgala.

_**Nagumo (sonriendo de lado):**_ No podemos hacer nada para que se detenga, mira su expresión.

El hombre al ver el rostro de Mikury, la cual tenía una mirada malévola con una sonrisa de lado, parecía un científico loco a punto de hacer una experimentación. Estaba a unos milímetros de que el aparato tocase el ojo del hombre cuando…

_**Hombre (desesperado y con mucho miedo):**_ ¡Esta bien, está bien les diré todo, pero por favor no me extirpen el ojo!

Mikury alejo el aparato de ojo y finalmente lo apago y guardo en su caja y Goenji soltó el ojo del hombre pero no soltó su agarre por si el hombre tratase de escapar.

_**Nagumo:**_ Bien responde…


	11. Chapter 11

_Quiero empezar esto dándoles las gracias, en primera por leer mi fic y en segunda darles las gracias a los usuarios que han dejado reviews sobre el fic, le agradezco especialmente a:_

_Jun de Rush_

_Yopi XD_

_Clarrise- Mitsuko_

_Haruhi- nya_

_Muchísimas__ gracias y disfruten del capitulo 11_

* * *

Luego de que el hombre respondiese a las preguntas de los chicos, las enfermeras habían despertado junto con el doctor y finalmente habían llamado a la policía para que se llevase a los dos hombres misteriosos, por suerte a Haruna le habían le habían dado de alta y pudo irse junto con su hermano a su hogar, pero antes de que esto sucediese, todos se juntaron en la entrada del hospital.

_**Endo (volteando hacia Nagumo): **_Bien, quiero que nos digan que les dijo el hombre.

_**Nagumo (cruzándose de brazos):**_ ¿Por qué debo decírtelo?

_**Goenji:**_ Te guste o no ahora todos estamos en la mira de la O.N.P.M, después de esto estoy seguro de que esos hombres saldrán de prisión fácilmente ya que Kageyama influye mucho en los policías.

_**Tsunami:**_ Lo más seguro seria unir fuerzas.

_**Handa (molesto y sorprendido):**_ ¡Estás loco, unir fuerzas con nuestros enemigos es casi un suicidio!

_**Toramaru (acercándose un poco):**_ Pero, si trabaja cada uno por su cuenta será más difícil saber qué es lo que está planeando la O.N.P.M.

_**Otomura (acercándose hacia Toramaru):**_ ¿Y quién garantiza que ustedes no nos traicionaran?

_**Toko (sorprendida):**_ ¿¡Perdón!? (Colocándose frente a Toramaru)Somos nosotros los que deberíamos decir eso, hemos sabido suficientes casos en donde ustedes se han aliado a bandas y luego las abandonan o traicionan.

_**Mark (molesto):**_ ¡Esas son estupideces! ellos son los que después nos traicionan, porque nos venden a otras bandas y luego esas nos emboscan para poder destruirnos.

_**Fidio:**_ Miren, no importa ahora eso lo más importante ahora es saber que está haciendo la O.N.P.M a espaldas de todos y unirnos junto con "Loveless Android"

_**Nagumo:**_ Lo que nos faltaba, si seguimos junto con más enemigos estaremos condenados.

_**Tobitaka (acercándose hacia Fidio):**_ ¡Ustedes quieren entregarnos a la O.N.P.M, admítanlo!

_**Fidio (molesto):**_ ¡No digas estupideces!

_**Tobitaka (molesto):**_ No son estupideces, es lo que están ocultando detrás de todas esas palabras o me equivoco.

_**Tsunami:**_ Mira quien lo dice

_**Tobitaka:**_ Tu lo dices el chico que no pudo proteger a su amiga

_**Tsunami:**_ Esta bien lo hiciste acabaste con mi paciencia (toma la plore de Tobitaka y levanta su puño).

_**Toramaru (sostiene por detrás el brazo de Tsunami):**_ ¡Tsunami, por favor cálmate!

_**Mikury (quitando la mano de Tsunami de la polera de Tobitaka):**_ Por favor Tsunami, tienes que tranquilizarte, además el no vale la pena.

_**Endo/ Kido:**_ ¡Ya basta todo el mundo!

Todos voltearon hacia Endo y Kido.

_**Nagumo (sorprendido):**_ Pero Kido, como puedes ponerte del lado de-

_**Kido (serio):**_ ¿Esto no es lo que queríamos lograr desde un principio chicos?, el que todos vieran la verdadera cara de la O.N.P.M

Todos los miembros de "Fang Bite" se quedaron mudos…

_**Haruna (preocupada):**_ Hermano…

Narración de Nagumo:

Es cierto… nosotros queríamos que las personas vieran la verdad sobre la O.N.P.M, que vieran que detrás de todas esas obras para mejorar el mundo se escondía algo sumamente sombrío… ese fue el último mensaje que nos había dejado el antiguo líder antes de irse a cumplir su objetivo… Cuando nos resignamos de que las personas no entendían por las buenas, decidimos cambiar de estrategia, pero en realidad… dudo que haya sido lo mejor…

Narración normal:

_**Kido:**_ Sé que muchas veces hemos tratado de que la gente vea lo que de verdad es esa organización, pero yo pienso-

_**Otomura (molesto y apuntando con su arma a la cabeza de Kido):**_ ¡Debes estar bromeando Kido, en estos momentos te estás dando cuenta de que las acciones que hemos hecho hasta ahora no han valido la pena!

_**Handa (poniéndose al lado de Otomura):**_ ¡Es cierto Kido, nosotros nunca te contradecimos porque sabíamos que cumplirías las expectativas del líder con tus acciones… en otras palabras confiábamos en ti!

Todos los chicos de "Fang Bite" pusieron una expresión de preocupación y enojo en sus rostros

_**Kido (preocupado):**_ Chicos, yo-

_**Endo:**_ No creo que Kido haya tenido esa intención desde siempre.

_**Mark (enojado):**_ ¿¡Y tu como puedes estar seguro!? Más bien, ¡¿cómo puedes entender esta situación que vivimos?!

_**Endo (serio): **_Porque hemos vivido situaciones parecidas en estos últimos días, yo que soy líder de los "Dragon Thunder" entiendo la situación que viven en estos momentos… tienen miedo a ser traicionados de nuevo o puede ser también miedo a que no les creamos con lo que ustedes saben sobre la O.N.P.M y sus planes para la humanidad.

Kido se quedó sin habla al ver como su enemigo le apoyaba para que sus amigos no se fueran de su lado.

_**Mark (enojado):**_ ¡¿Cómo puedes creer que nosotros?!-

_**Genda (tocando el hombro de Mark):**_ Tiene razón.

_**Mark (sorprendido y molesto):**_ ¡¿Pero qué tonterías dices Genda?!

_**Nagumo (poniéndose detrás de Genda):**_ Tiene razón Mark y no creemos ser los únicos que piensen así (voltea hacia los demás chicos)

Los demás simplemente se miraron mutuamente, Otomura guardaba su arma, pasaron unos segundos hasta que los tres chicos sonrieron de lado y voltearon hacia Nagumo y Genda, quienes miraban confundidos a sus amigos.

_**Handa (sonriendo de lado):**_ ¿Que comes que adivinas Nagumo?

_**Tobitaka (voltea hacia Handa con la sonrisa de lado):**_ Tonto no es nada que el come, es solo que Nagumo es un idiota sentimental.

_**Otomura (hablando en tono de burla):**_ Algún día llegara a ser un gran motivador social.

_**Nagumo (sonriendo de lado y acercándose a sus amigos):**_ Cállense bola de pelmazos.

_**Genda (sonriendo):**_ Siempre es igual (voltea hacia Mark serio) ¿y tú que dices Mark?

Narración de Mark:

No podía creer lo que veía… mis amigos habían cambiado su odio hacia los "Dragon Thunder" por una confianza mutua… pero que no se dan cuenta de que podría suceder lo mismo que ha sucedido en otras ocasiones…

De pronto sentí como alguien tocaba mi hombro y voltee a ver quién era… resulto que era Kido quien estaba enfrente de mí, su rostro tenía una expresión muy poco vista en el… se podía ver tristeza, pero también un sentimiento de calidez.

_**Kido (mirando a los ojos a Mark y hablando con preocupación):**_ Mark, tu eres mi amigo desde hace mucho al igual que los demás, de no ser porque ustedes estuvieron a mi lado quizás ahora estaría cometiendo terribles actos para tomar venganza por lo que le hicieron a mi hermana, pero gracias a ustedes pude ver que esa no era la forma correcta de tomar justicia… no te obligare a nada, solo quiero que lo pienses y que estés completamente seguro de tu decisión.

Me quede mudo, sabía que Kido no era el tipo de personas que obliga a ser cosas por la fuerza, solamente cuando es necesario llega hasta los golpes o disparos, pero esto es diferente, decidí pensarlo unos momentos, sin darme cuenta baje la cabeza evitando que los demás viesen lo preocupado que estaba, después de unos momentos, decidí el camino que tomaría ahora…

Narración normal: 

Mark levanto la cabeza, dejando a Kido algo sorprendido, al igual que a sus amigos de "Fang Bite" y a "Dragon Thunder", finamente solo pudo hacer una cosa en esos momentos…

Le dio una sonrisa decidida a Kido, lo cual le provoco alegría a él y los demás chicos.

_**Kido (volteando hacia Endo):**_ Bien está decidido.

_**Endo (sonriendo):**_ Que bueno que ahora podremos dejar las diferencias en el pasado Kido (le extiende su mano)

_**Kido (extiendo su mano y estrechándola con la de Endo):**_ Si

De pronto dos chicas venían desde el lado contrario de la calle gritando, una de cabellos cafés y ojos de un color rojizo y con algo de café, mientras que la que estaba en frente de esta Cabello semirizado y esponjado y de ojos verde grisáceo.

_**P.1/P.2 (corriendo en dirección a Kido):**_ ¡Kido!

_**Kido (sorprendido):**_ Clarie, Natsumi, ¿qué sucede?

_**Clarie (se agacha tratando de recuperar el aliento**_): Es sobre la policía Juvenil.

_**Endo (curioso):**_ ¿La policía Juvenil?

Las dos chicas miraron a Endo confundidas pero también sorprendidas, hasta que Kido les dijo a ambas con tranquilidad.

_**Kido:**_ Les explicaremos luego, ahora dígannos que sucede con la policía Juvenil

_**Natsumi:**_ Veras es que estábamos buscándolos por el centro de la ciudad hasta que vimos a una multitud de gente reunida en una de las calles, pero cuando nos acercamos a ver vimos a unos chicos montados en una limusina la cual tenía en una de sus puertas el logo de la O.N.P.M.

_**Tsunami (cruzándose de brazos):**_ Pues a mí eso me parece algo normal quizás es algún desfile por la celebración del aniversario de fundación de la policía Juvenil o algo por el estilo.

_**Fidio (poniendo su mano debajo del mentón):**_ Pues si lo ves de esa forma, puede ser, pero comúnmente no hacen un desfile por ese tipo de celebraciones.

_**Otomura:**_ Es cierto, esto resulta ser más sospechoso por parte de la O.N.P.M

_**Clarie:**_ Y eso no es todo, también vimos a Tetsuya y a Midorikawa del otro lado de la calle mirando confundidos y creo que con algo de preocupación el carro donde iban los chicos de la policía Juvenil.

_**Endo:**_ ¿A Tetsuya y Midorikawa?, tal vez Hiroto les mando a hacer unos mandados por la ciudad.

Narración de Goenji:

Creo que sería un buen momento para contarles de la grabación que tengo en mi televisión del hotel, quizás sirva para aclarar un poco las dudas que tenemos con respecto a los planes de la O.N.P.M

Finalmente me dirige hacia Endo y Kido para decirles.

_**Goenji (acercándose a Endo y Kido): **_Chicos tengo que decirles algo.

_**Endo (preocupado):**_ ¿Qué sucede Goenji?

_**Goenji:**_ Pues veras es que anoche cuando fui a mi habitación, encendí la televisión y encontré algo que puede servirnos para concluir un poco más sobre lo que la O.N.P.M, la tengo en la grabadora de mi habitación.

_**Clarie (acercándose a Goenji):**_ ¿Tú también viste esa noticia?

_**Goenji (sorprendido):**_ Tú también la-

_**Clarie (distante):**_ Bueno no pude verla toda pero si pude descifrar algunas pablaras que dijo el reportero antes de que la comunicación se cortara por completo. Bueno creo que aún nos falta presentarnos.

Clarie y Natsumi se fueron para que dar enfrente de todos y finalmente empezaron a hablar cuando todos, le prestamos atención, a excepción de los "Fang Bite", quienes ya las conocían.

_**Clarie (con una sonrisa):**_ Soy Mechnik Clarie.

_**Natsumi:**_ Raimon Natsumi, espero que podamos llevarnos bien.

_**Todos (menso los miembros de "Fang Bite"):**_ Mucho gusto

_**Kido:**_ Bien que haremos para iniciar nuestro plan.

_**Toramaru (volteando hacia Goenji):**_ Goenji, tu dijiste que tenías la grabación de esa noticia que Clarie también vio cierto.

Yo simplemente asentí con la cabeza.

_**Endo:**_ ¿Estas sugiriendo que vayamos al hotel de Goenji y veamos la grabación de anoche?

_**Nagumo:**_ Sería una buena idea, así que no perdamos más tiempo.

_**Goenji (algo preocupado): **_¡Esperen, en mí habitación no entran todos!

_**Kido:**_ Bien, ¿cuantos personas crees que entren en tu habitación?

_**Goenji (volteando hacia Kido):**_ Quizás unas 5 o 6, contando conmigo.

_**Endo:**_ Bien iremos yo, Goenji y Kido, quien más podría ir.

_**Clarie (acercándose):**_ Les parecería bien que vaya con ustedes, yo también vi la noticia y tal vez pueda ayudar a descifrar algunas palabras que no se entiendan bien.

_**Goenji:**_ Por mi ningún problema, ¿alguien más?

_**Endo:**_ ¡Ya se, Mikury!

_**Kido:**_ ¿Por qué?

_**Endo:**_ Créeme nos ayudara bastante (se va hacia donde está la chica y vuelve con ella)

_**Goenji:**_ Bien debemos movernos.

Narración normal:

Todos se dirigieron en dirección al hotel de Goenji, con la esperanza de que la grabación les ayudase como evidencia en contra de la O.N.P.M


	12. Chapter 12

Mientras Kido y Goenji le explicaban la situación a Clarie, Otomura y Handa hacían lo mismo con Natsumi, hasta que finalmente todos llegaron al hotel, Goenji se dirigió a los demás aclarándoles la situación.

_**Goenji (volteando hacia los demás):**_ Bien, ustedes esperen aquí hasta que nosotros volvamos.

Todos asintieron y luego de eso Endo, Kido, Goenji, Clarie y Mikury se dirigieron hasta la habitación de Goenji, pero cuando se estaban dirigiendo hasta allí dos chicas frenaron el paso de los chicos.

_**P.1 (con una sonrisa):**_ Hola Goenji

_**P.2 (algo ruborizada y hablando con miedo):**_ Hola Shuuya

_**Goenji (sonriendo):**_ Hola Fuyuka, Mizuki, ¿Cómo están?

_**Fuyuka:**_ Muy bien gracias (voltea hacia los chicos detrás de Goenji) ¿Son tus amigos?

_**Goenji:**_ Si ellos son Endo, Clarie, Kido y Mikury

_**Todos (menos Goenji):**_ Es un placer.

_**Fuyuka:**_ Soy Kudo Fuyuka, el gusto es mío (señala a la chica a su lado) ella es mi amiga Mizuki.

_**Mizuki (ruborizada y con algo de miedo):**_ H-hola a to-todos

_**Todos (menos Goenji):**_ Hola

_**Clarie (acercándose y tocando el hombro de Goenji):**_ Goenji debemos irnos.

_**Goenji (voltea hacia Fuyuka y Mizuki):**_ Lo siento chicas pero debemos irnos estamos algo apresurados.

_**Fuyuka (avergonzada):**_ Lo sentimos Goenji no sabíamos que estabas apresurado, bueno nos veremos otro día, adiós fue un placer conocerlos a todos (se va en dirección contraria corriendo)

_**Mizuki (siguiendo a Fuyuka y con la cabeza algo baja):**_ Adiós.

_**Todos:**_ Adiós

_**Endo (serio):**_ Bien debemos irnos amigos

_**Todos:**_ Si

Finalmente todos fueron en dirección a la habitación de Goenji, el sol ya se había ocultado y la luna hacia su aparición por el cielo

…

Japón (año 2057, enero, edificio de la zona norte de la ciudad):

En el último piso del edificio, se encontraba un salón donde había unas lámparas de techo las cuales eran la única iluminación de la habitación, en esta sala se encontraban unos chicos, dos de ellos recostados en el sofá, otro practicando tácticas de pelea con un muñeco de trapo que estaba en un extremo de la habitación, junto con otro el cual sostenía el muñeco por detrás y finalmente el ultimo, quien se encontraba sentado en un sillón sentado de brazos y piernas cruzadas con los ojos cerrados.

_**P.1:**_ ¿Dónde está esa tonta? se supone que debió llegar hace dos horas y no está por ningún lado.

_**P.2 (volteando hacia el chico):**_ Por favor Sein, ni que fueras su padre, además no tienes la autoridad suficiente para dirigirte así a la hija de nuestro superior.

_**Sein (molesto y volteando hacia el otro chico):**_ Tú sabes de quien hablo idiota y para aclarar no estoy hablando de la hija de nuestro superior, estoy hablando de Mizuki, a pesar de haber llegado con Fuyuka a la ciudad hace algunos días atrás ella tiene el descaro de no llegar a nuestro encuentro.

_**P.2 (mirando al frente con una sonrisa de lado):**_ A pesar de que ella es mejor que tú en los combates cuerpo a cuerpo, tú le hablas así, que descarado

_**Sein (molesto):**_ ¡Quieres que te demuestre que tan bueno soy en los combates, Matsuno!

_**Matsuno (sin borrar su sonrisa):**_ No gracias.

_**P.3:**_ ¡Quieren callarse ustedes dos, no me dejan concentrarme!

_**Matsuno (volteando hacia atrás):**_ Por favor tú no necesitas concéntrate para pelear, solamente necesitas tu fuerza bruta, eres como un animal.

_**P.3:**_ ¡¿Que dijiste?!

_**Sein (hace lo mismo que Matsuno):**_ Lo escuchaste Deasta, tú sigues solo tu instinto asesino, eres un animal de la era prehistórica, no tienes siquiera cerebro.

_**Deasta (acercándose a los chicos con los puños cerrados):**_ Les demostrare cuanto cerebro tengo idiotas.

_**P.4 (deja de sujetar el muñeco y se dirige al resto de sus compañeros):**_ Por favor chicos, esto siempre es así, además ya saben cómo terminara esto ¿o me equivoco?

_**Deasta (voltea molesto al chico):**_ ¡Cállate Rococo!

_**Rococo (resignado):**_ Esta bien, no digas que no te lo advertí.

**_Deasta (volviendo hacia sus amigos con una sonrisa de lado):_ **Esto será divertido.

El chico estaba cerca de atacar a sus amigos, hasta que finalmente la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a una chica de pelo color blanco azulado y de ojos color violeta, en su mirada se veía una sonrisa de lado.

_**P.5 (sonriendo de lado y hablando con burla):**_ Ha pasado mucho tiempo chicos, ¿cómo han estado?, yo muy bien.

_**P.6 (levantándose del sillón pero sin dejar de cruzar los brazos y abriendo los ojos):**_ Llegas tarde, Mizu.

_**Mizuki (con sarcasmo):**_ Es que estuve paseándome por la ciudad y no me di cuenta de la hora que era.

_**Sein (se levanta del sofá molesto y se coloca enfrente de la chica): **_¡Te das cuenta de que por órdenes del jefe estamos en una misión importante y tú te la pasas en la ciudad como si fueran vacaciones!

Mizuki solamente le da una sonrisa de lado, mientras cierra los ojos y voltea hacia el otro chico, esto puso mucho más molesto a Sein quien ya le tenía rencor a la chica desde hace mucho.

_**P.6 (cerrando los ojos nuevamente):**_ Ya dejen esas peleas infantiles

Sein y Mizuki miraron al chico sorprendidos para después colocar en sus rostros una expresión de arrepentimiento.

_**Sein / Mizuki:**_ Lo sentimos Osamu.

_**Osamu (volteando hacia los demás):**_ Bueno ya que estamos todos, deberíamos seguir con el proyecto "Bloodless"

_**Todos:**_ Si señor.

…..

Japón (año 2057, enero, habitación de hotel):

Finalmente todos habían llegado a la habitación de Goenji, al llegar todos quedaron con la boca abierta por la enorme habitación.

_**Goenji (algo incómodo):**_ ¿Chicos se encuentran bien?

_**Kido (casi gritando): **_¡Y tú nos dijiste que en esta habitación solo entran 6 personas contando contigo!

_**Goenji (algo asustado):**_ Pues sí, eso es lo que me dijo la recepcionista cuando le pregunte en una ocasión.

_**Clarie (sorprendida):**_ ¡Yo quiero estar en un hotel así!

_**Mikury (con brillos en los ojos)**_: ¡Yo también! (Se recuesta en la cama de Goenji)

_**Goenji (molesto y volteando hacia Mikury):**_ ¡Mikury no te coloques encima de mi cama!

_**Mikury (haciendo un puchero):**_ Aburrido

_**Clarie (seria):**_ Pero es verdad Mikury, no puedes andar por ahí como si fuera tu casa.

_**Mikury (levantándose de la cama):**_ ¡¿Tú también?! Por favor Clarie, debes relajarte debes en cuando.

_**Clarie (molesta y fría):**_ Yo si me relajo, pero se cuándo mostrar serie-

_**Mikury (haciendo un puchero):**_ En otras palabras eres aburrida.

_**Clarie (molesta):**_ ¡Que no lo soy!

_**Endo (poniéndose en medio de las chicas):**_ Por favor chicas ¿no pueden calmarse un poco?

_**Clarie/ Mikury (molestas):**_ ¡No!

_**Endo (asustado):**_ Esta bien (se aleja hasta donde están los chicos)

_**Goenji (molesto):**_ Bien pondré la grabación (se va hasta la televisión y enciende la grabadora)

Cuando todos vieron lo que Goenji estaba haciendo se quedaron callados, y se acomodaron en la habitación, mientras Goenji buscaba con el control la grabación de ayer, cuando la encontró se alegró y cuando la coloco todos se quedaron esperando a que la grabación empezara, hasta que finalmente comenzó.

Narración de Endo:

Esto es increíble, al escuchar los gritos de las personas y las explosiones que provenían de la pantalla, sabía que no era algo normal en estas noticias últimamente, de pronto escuche como Goenji empezaba a decir algo.

_**Goenji:**_ Cuando leí lo que decía abajo logre leer "La O.N.P.M es una conspiración maligna contra la humanidad"

_**Clarie:**_ Si yo también pude leer eso debajo de la imagen, pero después de eso con suerte entendí lo que decían, hasta después de unos momentos

Después de eso escuchamos al reportero decir unas palabras, las cuales dijo Goenji haber escuchado de igual manera la otra noche, luego Clarie nos dijo algunas pablaras que entendió durante la grabación, finalmente la grabación se cortó dejando a la vista una pantalla llena de pixeles y un color gris que no dejaba ver mucho. Goenji paro la grabación y apago la televisión.

_**Goenji:**_ Y bien algo que puedan sacar con respecto a la grabación.

_**Kido (cruzándose de brazos):**_ La verdad no mucho, porque la grabación no es clara y menos las palabras que dirige el reportero, pero la frase que dijo nos da unas suposiciones más claras.

_**Endo (colocando su mano debajo del mentón):**_ ¿Algo ha sucedido últimamente en Puerto Rico?

_**Goenji:**_ ¿A qué te refieres?

_**Endo:**_ Que si ha habido alguna situación crítica, porque el periodista dijo que la O.N.P.M llego con la intención de ayudar al país.

_**Mikury:**_ Creo que una vez escuché que había una alta tasa de mortalidad en el país, debido a las enfermedades que han aparecido últimamente y se han esparcido por el país.

_**Clarie (sorprendida):**_ Es cierto

_**Kido:**_ Sera posible que le hicieron lo mismo que a mi hermana y a Toko.

_**Mikury:**_ El que usaron las medicinas para que las personas en el país perdieran la capacidad de invocar armas y luego pues…

_**Goenji (serio):**_ Exterminarlas.

_**Endo (con cara de odio):**_ Imperdonable, la gente hace mucho que aprendió a vivir con la capacidad de invocar armas. ¿Por qué están haciendo eso?

_**Mikury (seria):**_ Bueno ya sabemos cómo lograron hacer que Puerto Rico se fuera boca abajo, pero aún nos queda por responder dudas.

_**Kido (recordando algo):**_ Es cierto, nunca les preguntamos a Tobitaka, Nagumo, ni a ustedes (Señala a Goenji y a Mikury) sobre lo que respondió el hombre.

Goenji y Mikury bajaron la mirada, a lo que Kido y los demás supieron lo que los chicos trataban de decir con eso.

_**Kido (sorprendido):**_ Ni me digas que…

_**Goenji (decepcionado):**_ Veras es que cuando quisimos que el respondiese a nuestras dudas, le dio un ataque cardiaco y murió.

_**Mikury (seria):**_ No nos explicamos cómo fue que paso pero de pronto empezó a sonreír de lado y dijo que ya no servía en este mundo porque fallo en su misión y de pronto puso una expresión extraña y cuando Nagumo trato de hacer que reaccionara, nos dimos cuenta de que era inútil.

_**Endo (sonriendo con tristeza): **_Ya veo, entonces estamos como al principio.

_**Clarie:**_ Te equivocas Endo

Todos voltearon hacia Clarie con una expresión confundida en sus rostros, incluyéndome

_**Clarie:**_ Ya tenemos información y evidencia de que la O.N.P.M está tratando de hacer algo en contra de la humanidad (voltea hacia Kido) ¿esto no es lo que hemos tratado de hacer ver al mundo durante todo este tiempo Kido? El que la gente se dé cuenta de que la O.N.P.M es algo maligno.

_**Kido (sonriendo):**_ Es cierto Clarie tienes razón, (voltea hacia Endo) Endo no hay porque desanimarse.

_**Endo (sonriendo):**_ Es cierto Kido.

_**Goenji (sonriendo):**_ Debemos ir abajo y decirles a los demás sobre lo que hemos averiguado.

_**Todos:**_ Si


	13. Chapter 13

Los chicos finalmente llegaron hasta la recepción donde estaban los demás esperándolos.

_**Endo (acercándose junto con los demás):**_ Chicos hemos descubierto algo interesante con la grabación de Goenji.

_**Tsunami:**_ ¿Qué descubrieron?

_**Goenji:**_ Es cierto que la O.N.P.M planea algo contra la humanidad, porque la grabación consiste en un reportaje de un ataque al país de Puerto Rico por parte de la organización.

_**Nagumo (dudoso):**_ ¿Cómo están tan seguros?

_**Clarie (dirigiéndose a Nagumo):**_ Pues porque el mismo reportero lo ha dicho y además de eso suponemos que tiene que ver con medicinas.

_**Toramaru:**_ ¿Medicinas?

_**Fidio:**_ Había escuchado últimamente que la tasa de mortalidad en Puerto Rico había aumentado drásticamente por falta de medicamentos.

_**Handa (sorprendido):**_ Significa que la O.N.P.M aprovecho esto para poder hacer un ataque al país entero

_**Endo (serio):**_ Eso es lo que suponemos

_**Kido (cruzándose de brazos):**_ La única duda que nos queda responder hasta ahora es el objetivo que tiene Kageyama con la humanidad y sus verdaderas intenciones.

_**Fidio (acercándose a Endo):**_ Endo debo decirte algo, recibí una llamada de Hiroto.

_**Endo (sorprendido):**_ ¿¡De Hiroto?!

_**Fidio:**_ Sí, me dijo que Midorikawa y Tetsuya descubrieron algo con respecto a los chicos que vieron Natsumi y Clarie antes de encontrarse con nosotros.

_**Endo (serio): **_Ya veo ¿te dijo algo más?

_**Fidio**_: Si me dijo que nos encontráramos en la zona norte en la estación de trenes

_**Endo**_: ¿Le dijiste sobre la amistad con "Fang Bite"?

_**Fidio (avergonzado):**_ No me dio el tiempo dijo que estaba algo escaso de tiempo.

_**Endo**_: Ya veo no te preocupes (voltea hacia Kido) debemos ir.

_**Kido (decepcionado): **_Es que el doctor le dijo a Haruna que apenas saliera del hospital debía ir a casa a descansar (voltea hacia donde esta Haruna, quien se encuentra hablando con las chicas).

_**Endo:**_ Entiendo, lo mejor sería que la llevaras a su casa y luego si puedes ir hacia la estación de trenes

_**Genda**_: Yo iré contigo.

_**Toramaru:**_ Yo también iré con ustedes.

_**Kido (sorprendido): **_¿Por qué?

_**Toramaru (sonriendo y volteando hacia Kido):**_ Porque tu hermana y tu son nuestros amigos.

Kido y Genda se sorprendieron por la afirmación de Toramaru, de pronto Kido sintió como Genda le tocaba su hombro y al voltear a ver su rostro vio una sonrisa.

_**Genda (sonriendo):**_ Creo que podremos ganar esta Kido.

_**Kido (sorprendido):**_ Genda... (Le sonríe)

_**Haruna (acercándose a su hermano junto con Toko y Natsumi):**_ ¿Hermano sucede algo?

_**Kido (volteando hacia su hermana):**_ Es que el doctor me dijo que debía llevarte a tu casa a reposar, asi que tenía planeado llevarte hasta allá junto con Genda y Toramaru por si as dudas

_**Haruna (sonriendo aliviada): **_Ya veo.

_**Natsumi:**_ Yo iré con ustedes.

_**Toko: **_Yo también iré, además debo irme a casa a descansar también.

_**Natsumi (preocupada): **_¿Por dónde vives Toko?

_**Toko (sonriendo y volteando hacia Natsumi):**_ No te preocupes vivo unas calles más arriba de la casa de Haruna, no es muy lejos.

_**Natsumi (correspondiendo la sonrisa de Toko):**_ Ya veo eso me deja más tranquila y creo que también le hará un bien a Mikury y a Tsunami.

_**Toko (sonriendo incómoda): **_Si, ya lo sé.

_**Kido (voltea hacia Endo): **_Endo, yo iré con Genda, Natsumi, Toko y Toramaru a llevar a mi hermana hasta su casa.

_**Endo**_: Entonces los demás iremos hacia donde esta Hiroto.

_**Otomura (sonriendo): **_Lo siento pero no puedo ir.

_**Mark (preocupado): **_¿Sucede algo Otomura?

_**Otomura (rascándose la mejilla con el dedo):**_ Es que se me olvidaba decirles que mis abuelos llegaban hoy desde Corea, así que mi padre, mi madre y yo los iríamos a ver al aeropuerto para recibirlos. Lo siento por no decirles antes.

_**Endo (sonriendo): **_No te preocupes Otomura, además son tus abuelos después de todo.

Otomura se despidió de todos y finalmente fue de la recepción en dirección a su casa.

_**Endo**_: Bien los demás iremos en estos momentos a la estación de trenes en la zona norte de la ciudad.

_**Kido (dirigiéndose a la salida con su grupo): **_Adiós chicos, pronto estaré con ustedes en la estación.

_**Endo (voltea en dirección a la salida):**_ Adiós chicos (se voltea hacia el grupo) bien debemos ir-

Se escuchó el sonido de un celular el cual provenía desde el bolsillo del pantalón de Mikury, quien no tardó en sacarlo rápidamente, pero al contestar lo primero que oyó fueron los gritos de unos pequeños.

_**P.1 (hablando agitadamente):**_ ¿Mi-Mikury?

_**Mikury (sorprendida y algo asustada):**_ ¿Fuduo, qué sucede? ¿Dónde estás?

_**Fuduo (hablando agitadamente):**_ Seré breve, estamos frente a un jardín de infantes y hay un ataque, así que decidimos venir a ayudarlos, pero creo que es demasiado para nosotros.

_**Endo (preocupado y se acerca enfrente de Mikury):**_ ¿Sucede algo con los chicos?

Unos momentos después se escuchó otra explosión y junto con ella varios gritos de personas, entre todos de niños.

_**Fuduo (perdiendo la paciencia):**_ ¡Joder Mikury, dile a Endo que venga a ayudarnos!

_**Mikury (preocupada):**_ ¿Dónde están?

_**Fuduo:**_ ¡Estamos en la zona este de la ciudad en el jardín de la calle principal de la zona!

_**Mikury:**_ Entiendo, pronto iremos para allá, resistan (cuelga el celular y finalmente lo guarda de vuelta en su bolsillo).

_**Endo (preocupado y asustado):**_ ¿Qué sucede?

_**Mikury:**_ Los chicos están en un jardín de infantes, al parecer están atacando ese lugar, pero creo que ellos no podrán solos.

_**Endo (decidido):**_ Yo iré.

_**Mikury: **_¿Pero qué sucede con Hiroto?, Endo tú debes ser quien le explique a Hiroto de la situación.

_**Endo (frustrado):**_ Es cierto, pero Fuduo y Kazemaru.

_**Tsunami:**_ Yo puedo ir en tu lugar Endo.

_**Mikury:**_ Yo voy también.

_**Tsunami:**_ ¡Estás loca es muy peligroso, ni lo pienses!

_**Mikury:**_ ¡Pero Tsunami!

_**Mark (acercándose junto con los demás):**_ Yo iré con Tsunami para apoyar.

_**Tsunami (molesto):**_ ¿Qué te hace pensar que trabajare contigo?

_**Mikury (seria):**_ Tsunami, no creo que sea el momento para que digas eso.

_**Tsunami (molesto y voltea hacia Mikury):**_ ¡Mikury por favor has visto lo que le hicieron a Toko y a Fubuki, entonces por qué!-

_**Endo (acercándose a sus amigos):**_ Chicos sé que esto no es fácil por las peleas que hemos tenido últimamente con "Fang Bite", pero ahora necesitamos su ayuda por sobre todo.

_**Tsunami/ Mikury (sorprendidos):**_ Endo…

Después e unos momentos los chicos intercambiaron miradas hasta que uno de ellos finalmente hablo.

_**Tsunami (sonriendo):**_ Es cierto Endo, lo siento chicos.

_**Endo (sonriendo):**_ No hay cuidado Tsunami (voltea hacia los demás) Bien entonces serán Tsunami y Mark solamente.

_**Handa:**_ Yo también iré, por si las dudas.

_**Mark:**_ Es mejor así (se voltea hacia Mikury) ¿dónde queda el jardín?

_**Mikury:**_ En la zona este, en la calle principal

_**Handa (se coloca al lado de Mark al igual que Tsunami):**_ Bien vamos (se van hacia la salida y se dirigen al jardín)

En la recepción simplemente quedaron Goenji, Endo, Mikury, Clarie, Tobitaka, Fidio y Nagumo.

_**Goenji (se dirige a Endo):**_ Creo que debemos ir a la estación ahora.

_**Endo (preocupado):**_ Si pero no dejo de pensar en los demás.

_**Nagumo:**_ ¿te refieres a los chicos que están en el jardín de infantes? No te preocupes estoy seguro de que estarán bien.

_**Endo (volteando hacia Nagumo con confianza):**_ ¿En serio lo crees así Nagumo?

_**Tobitaka: **_Y no es el único.

Endo al escuchar esto se dio cuenta de que todos sus amigos aun presentes tenían en sus rostros una pequeña sonrisa.

_**Endo (sorprendido):**_ Chicos… (Les da una sonrisa).

_**Clarie:**_ Bueno creo que no debemos perder más tiempo.

_**Goenji:**_ Es cierto.

Sin perder más tiempo los chicos salieron del hotel.

….

Japón (año 2057, enero, zona este de la ciudad):

Tsunami, Mark y Handa finalmente habían llegado hasta la zona este de la ciudad, cuando finalmente llegaron hasta la calle principal simplemente se impresionaron por la escena que vieron.

Narración de Handa:

No podía os creer lo que nuestros ojos veían, pero lo que me impresiono más que todo era que no había ningún alma en la calle principal, el ataque tal vez tenía ya bastante tiempo de haber empezado, pero aún se escuchaban los gritos y llantos de los más pequeños y algunas señoras.

No perdimos tiempo en mirar la calle, la cual por suerte se encontraba intacta, y nos dirigimos al lugar del cual provenía el humo que se veía en el cielo.

Al encontrar la entrada el jardín, vimos que la destrucción era increíble, los juegos estaban doblados y algunos estaban ya en el suelo, la entrada estaba a punto de caer, las paredes del orfanato estaban destruidas de pronto vimos a dos chicos aparecer desde la entrada del edificio con unos pequeños entre sus brazos, eran Sakuma y Kazemaru.

_**Sakuma (acercándose por el frente):**_ Tsunami, gracias a Dios estas- (molesto) ¡¿Qué hace ellos aquí?! (Señala con una mirada furiosa a los dos chicos a los costados de Tsunami).

Nosotros quisimos aclarar sus dudas junto con Tsunami, pero de pronto por la puerta principal se aparecieron dos sombras, las cuales no lograban divisarse bien debido al humo.

_**P.1 (en tono sarcástico):**_ Vaya, vaya más pequeñines para el jardín de juegos.

…

Mientras en la estación de trenes en la zona norte:

Endo y los demás finalmente habían llegado a la estación de trenes, pero por desgracia Hiroto no estaba ahí.

_**Fidio (preocupado): **_¿Sera que habrán pensado que los dejamos plantados?

_**Nagumo (burlón y cruzándose de brazos por encima de su cabeza):**_ Por favor ni que fuera una cita.

_**Clarie:**_ En cierta forma puede ser cierto Nagumo.

_**Nagumo (en tono sarcástico y despreocupado):**_ Lo siento mama le pediré disculpas al señor.

_**Mikury (volteando hacia Clarie):**_ ¿Siempre es así?

_**Clarie (sonriendo algo intranquila):**_ Pues si o tal vez… no la verdad siempre es igual.

_**Nagumo (se dirige a Clarie con una mirada sombría):**_ ¿A qué te refieres Clarie?

_**Tobitaka (acercándose por detrás del chico):**_ A que eres un idiota infantil.

_**Nagumo (se voltea hacia Tobitaka):**_ Mira quien lo dice el que se peina al estilo chico malo de los 70'

_**Tobitaka (molesto y dirigiéndose hacia Nagumo):**_ Cállate cabeza de tulipán.

Las dos chicas no pudieron evitar mirarse confundidas pero cuando recordaron los insultos que se dirigían los chicos lanzaron una pequeña risita.

_**Goenji (volteando hacia el lado contrario de la calle):**_ ¡Ahí vienen!

Todos voltearon en la dirección donde Goenji dirigía la mirada. Vieron a Hiroto venir con toda su banda la cual consistía en Midorikawa, Afuro, Tetsuya y un chico albino el cual venia por detrás de todos.

_**Hiroto (colocándose frente a Endo): **_Lamento haberlos hecho esperar chicos.

_**Endo (sonriendo):**_ No te preocupes Hiroto

_**Midorikawa:**_ Hola Endo cuanto tiempo.

_**Fidio/ Endo/ Mikury (felices):**_ ¡Midorikawa!

_**Hiroto (volteando hacia los otros tres chicos con desprecio):**_ ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?

_**Afuro (en tono burlón):**_ No me digas que han venido a buscar venganza por hacer que corrieran de la batalla.

_**P.1 (frio):**_ Me parece que no es así Afuro, cálmate

Endo (sonriendo incomodo): Bueno es justo como dice el, no es lo que parece chicos.

"Loveless Androids" miro a Endo sumamente confundidos. Endo les conto todo lo que había sucedido hasta ahora, los miembros no podían creer lo que escuchaban.

_**Hiroto:**_ Bueno por lo menos se nos ha aclarado las dudas que teníamos.

_**Tetsuya:**_ No puedo creer lo que esa organización tiene planeado contra la humanidad.

_**Fidio:**_ La verdad es que nosotros tampoco sabemos bien lo que quieren hacer pero con la grabación de Goenji se nos ha dado una suposición de como planean hacerlo.

_**Midorikawa:**_ Nosotros también hemos conseguido información con respecto a la O.N.P.M

Los chicos, a excepción de "Loveless Androids" se sorprendieron al escuchar esto.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Endo (sorprendido):**_ ¿Qué clase de información?

_**Tetsuya:**_ Bueno es que yo, Afuro y Hiroto nos reunimos con dos chicos, los cuales entre ellos está el chico albino de aquí (señala hacia atrás donde se encuentra el chico de cabellos blancos) y conse-

_**P.1 (se acerca hasta Tetsuya por detrás molesto):**_ ¡¿Albino?!

_**Tetsuya (con una sonrisa de lado y los ojos cerrados):**_ Si me escuchaste bien, no te había devuelto el insulto.

_**Hiroto (colocándose entre los dos chicos y hablando hacia Endo con una sonrisa):**_ Se llama Fuusuke Suzuno.

_**Suzuno (voltea hacia Endo y los demás con mirada fría):**_ Es un placer.

_**Endo (serio y dirigiéndose a Suzuno):**_ ¿Cuál es la información que lograron sacar sobre la O.N.P.M?

_**Suzuno:**_ Bueno, primero buscamos información relacionada con-

_**Afuro (apresurado): **_Con la O.N.P.M por supuesto.

_**Suzuno (molesto):**_ ¡¿Afuro por qué me interrumpiste?! (Siente que le tocan su hombro y voltea su rostro a un lado)

_**Tetsuya (soltando el hombro de Suzuno y hablando bajo):**_ No creo que sea un buen momento para decir eso Suzuno.

Suzuno enseguida se dio cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer y bajo un poco la mirada molesta pero a la vez avergonzada.

_**Hiroto:**_ Descubrimos al poder colarnos en su base de datos que poseen cierto proyecto llamado "Bloodless"

_**Goenji:**_ ¿Proyecto Bloodless?

_**Tobitaka (cruzándose de brazos):**_ ¿En qué consiste ese proyecto?

_**Tetsuya:**_ Por desgracia no lo sabemos, estaban por descubrirnos cuando estábamos descargando el archivo, así que tuvimos que olvidarnos de descargarla.

Goenji escuchaba la conversación pero al voltear a un costado vio que una de las chicas tenía una cara algo extraña.

_**Goenji (acercándose hasta Mikury):**_ ¿Sucede algo?

_**Mikury (algo preocupada y desconfiada):**_ Es que la verdad, creo que había escuchado ese nombre antes.

_**Goenji (confundido):**_ ¿A qué te refieres?

_**Mikury (dudosa):**_ Creo que escuche al señor Hibiki mencionar algo relacionado con ese nombre, pero fue hace bastante tiempo.

_**Goenji:**_ Ya veo.

_**Tobitaka (acercándose):**_ ¿Sucede algo?

_**Goenji (voltea hacia Tobitaka serio): **_Es que Mikury cree haber escuchado el nombre del proyecto porque el señor Hibiki lo menciono un día.

_**Tobitaka (voltea hacia Mikury):**_ ¿Cuándo lo hizo?

_**Mikury:**_ Fue cuando estábamos Sakuma, Tachimukai y yo trabajando en el restaurante, pero no recuerdo muy bien lo que dijo, fue hace como un año y medio cuando lo escuche mencionarlo. (Les da una mirada triste a los chicos) Lamento no poder hacer nada por recordarlo.

_**Tobitaka:**_ No te sientas así.

Goenji y Mikury se sorprendieron por el comportamiento del chico, hasta que uno entendió por qué Tobitaka decía eso

_**Goenji (sonriendo de lado con los ojos cerrados):**_ Ya sé porque lo dices Tobitaka.

_**Tobitaka (sonriendo de lado):**_ Finalmente comprendiste.

_**Mikury (dudosa):**_ Oye no quiero parecer tonta, pero no logro entender el por qué están tan felices por mi afirmación.

_**Tobitaka (volteando hacia Mikury):**_ Gracias a tu recuerdo, podemos ir y preguntarle al señor Hibiki sobre lo que sabe sobre "Bloodless".

_**Goenji (sonriendo): **_En otras palabras nos diste una prueba más en contra de la O.N.P.M

_**Mikury (avergonzada y sonriendo):**_ Vaya nunca me había dado cuenta y pensar que solo fue un recuerdo.

_**Tetsuya (Se acerca junto con los demás):**_ ¿Sucedió algo interesante?

_**Goenji (se da la vuelta que dando frente a los demás):**_ les sorprenderá saber que tenemos una pista que nos guiara a saber en qué consiste el proyecto "Bloodless"

_**Suzuno (sorprendido):**_ ¡¿Cómo?!

_**Tobitaka:**_ Con un simple recuerdo.

_**Fidio (confundido):**_ ¿Recuerdo?

_**Goenji:**_ Si, Mikury recordó que en una ocasión Hibiki les hablo a ella y a los demás sobre algo con el mismo nombre.

_**Hiroto:**_ ¿Por los demás te refieres también a Aki, Tachimukai y Sakuma, cierto?

Mikury solamente asintió.

_**Endo (sonriendo):**_ Bueno ya podremos saber algo sobre ese proyecto.

_**Nagumo:**_ Si pero cabe la posibilidad de que también no sea así.

_**Afuro:**_ Si es cierto, pero no perdemos nada con intentarlo.

_**Midorikawa:**_ ¿Entonces qué haremos si no es así? No podemos darnos el lujo de dejar esta prueba al aire.

_**Clarie (cruzándose de brazos):**_ ¿Y si tratan de entrar de nuevo en la base de datos para descargar los archivos?

_**Suzuno (serio y con la mirada algo baja):**_ Es fácil decirlo, pero de seguro habrán aumentado la seguridad para detectar intrusos en su base y nos tomó bastante tiempo entrar en la base de datos sin ser descubiertos.

_**Hiroto:**_ Pero ahora tenemos más apoyo que antes así que podemos planear algo más tarde, ahora deberíamos concentrarnos en ir con Hibiki para que nos aclare las cosas.

_**Endo:**_ Es cierto, bueno no perdamos más tiempo (voltea hacia Nagumo) ¿puedes llamar a Kido para decirle que lo esperaremos en el restaurante de sushi?

_**Mikury (hablando apresuradamente):**_ ¡Espera Endo, recuerda que el señor Hibiki no tiene abierto el restaurante, debemos ir a su casa!

_**Fidio (con algo de preocupación): **_¿Pero sabes dónde vive?

_**Mikury (sonriendo):**_ No te preocupes, si lo sé y para buena suerte que da en esta misma zona, unas calles más arriba.

_**Endo (suspira aliviado):**_ Bueno eso lo arregla todo (voltea su mirada hacia Nagumo) ¿podrías llamarlo?

_**Nagumo:**_ La verdad es que no tengo celular.

_**Clarie (buscando en el bolsillo de su pantalón):**_ Yo lo llamare.

_**Endo (sonriendo y voltea hacia la chica):**_ Gracias Clarie.

La chica tardo un poco pero finalmente correspondió la sonrisa, luego de eso los chicos no perdieron más tiempo y se dirigieron a la casa de Hibiki.

….

Jardín de infantes (año 2057, enero, zona este de la ciudad):

_**P.1 (en tono sarcástico): **_Vaya, vaya más pequeñines para el jardín de juegos.

Los chicos miraron a las figuras de la entrada con odio, hasta que uno de ellos finalmente hablo.

_**P.2 (hablando burlón):**_ ¿Qué sucede, les comió la lengua el gato?

_**Handa (molesto):**_ No nos vengan con esas estupideces ¡¿Por qué atacan un jardín de infantes?!

_**Mark (igual que Handa):**_ Es cierto ellos son muy pequeños para defenderse solos, además no creo que unos pequeños les hayan hecho algo (voltea hacia Sakuma y Kazemaru y mueve levemente la cabeza hacia la izquierda).

Kazemaru entendió el mensaje de Mark y voltea hacia Sakuma, quien solamente asintió con su cabeza, fueron corriendo junto con los pequeños en dirección al extremo del jardín, pero una explosión en el suelo, hizo que Kazemaru retrocediera unos pasos, por suerte no había salido lastimado y tampoco los niños que llevaba entre sus brazos, los cuales lanzaron un grito por el susto que les causó la explosión. Kazemaru cayó al suelo sentado, los pequeños se asustaron un poco ya que creyeron que se había lastimado.

_**Sakuma (Se agacha por detrás de Kazemaru):**_ ¿Kazemaru te encuentras bien?

_**Kazemaru (voltea hacia Sakuma con una sonrisa):**_ Si estoy bien, no te preocupes (se levanta con dificultad).

_**Tsunami (voltea molesto hacia los chicos de enfrente):**_ Malditos (lo envuelve una ráfaga de viento y al segundo tiene su espada entre sus manos y los ojos le cambian de color a un azul marino)

_**P.1 (burlón):**_ Vaya empiezan los juegos.

_**Tsunami (sosteniendo su espada con las dos manos):**_ Ahora verán, pagaran todo lo que han hecho (está a punto de atacar).

_**Handa:**_ ¡Espera Tsunami!

_**Tsunami (se detiene y voltea hacia Handa dándole una mirada molesta y fría):**_ ¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo Handa?!

_**Sakuma:**_ ¡Él tiene razón Tsunami, pueden haber más bombas en el patio, así que lo mejor es que no te acerques!

_**Tsunami (preocupado y algo molesto):**_ Pero (Aprieta un poco su espada y la hace temblar un poco)

_**P.1 (serio):**_ Vaya sí que son unos niños muy aburridos, nos retiramos.

_**P.2 (molesto):**_ ¡¿Qué?! Pero y la-

_**P.1 (voltea la cabeza hacia un lado):**_ Estas cuestionando la orden de un superior, Deasta

_**Deasta (baja un la mirada molesta y algo avergonzada):**_ No Osamu lo siento.

_**Mark (sorprendido):**_ ¿Osamu y Deasta?

El humo finalmente se había dispersado y finalmente los chicos pudieron ver los rostros de los atacantes, Deasta se encontraba cruzado de brazos con una sonrisa de lado, mientras que Osamu simplemente observaba a los chicos frente a él con una mirada fría y sin expresión. Los chicos se quedaron petrificados al ver quiénes eran los que estaban tras el ataque.

Osamu (cambiando a una mirada desafiante): Soy Saginuma Osamu.

Deasta (sonriendo de lado): Deasta.

Osamu: Somos parte de una nueva generación de humanos los cuales cambiaran por completo la historia de la humanidad, los que se opongan deben ser neutralizados.

_**Mark (molesto): **_¡¿A que se refieren con eso?!

_**Sakuma (preocupado y algo asustado):**_ ¿Nueva generación?

_**Deasta:**_ Así es (voltea la mirada hacia Tsunami y le da una sonrisa de lado) Tu sí que eres un chico muy valiente pero bastante inútil debería decir.

Tsunami solamente le dio una mirada de furia a Deasta.

_**Handa:**_ ¡¿Para quién trabajan?!

_**Osamu (Cerrando los ojos y se da media vuelta):**_ Eso es información clasificada, vámonos Deasta.

_**Deasta (Se cruza de brazos y se da media vuelta):**_ Vaya sí que eres aburrido, pero bueno será otro día.

Mark y Handa apretaron sus manos en forma de puños por lo bajo y en sus resplandeció una luz de color amarrillo en el caso de Mark (parecido al color de su cabello) y color café en el caso de Handa, luego aparecieron las pistolas de cada uno y las apuntaron en dirección a los dos chicos enfrente de ellos, finalmente los dos dispararon las armas al mismo tiempo, las cuales dieron un disparo sumamente potente el cual se dirigía a la cabeza de los dos chicos, los disparos de Handa se dirigían a Deasta, mientras que los de Mark a Osamu, ambos estaban aun con la cabeza en la misma dirección pero cuando el disparo estuvo a unos centímetros de dañar la cabeza de los chicos, este de desvaneció, ya que algo choco contra el disparo haciendo que este provocara una explosión pequeña, la cual luego paso a ser humo los chicos solamente miraban sorprendidos y confundidos el cómo los disparos habían sido neutralizados, mientras que Osamu y Deasta seguían caminando en dirección al edificio con una sonrisa de lado en sus rostros.

_**Osamu (caminando):**_ Nos veremos en otra ocasión (se desvanece)

_**Deasta (se voltea hacia los chicos con una sonrisa de lado mientras camina):**_ Espero que tengan mejores trucos para el próximo juego (se desvanece)

Cuando los dos enemigos se fueron de la vista de los demás, se escucharon unas sirenas, la cuales se acercaban hasta el jardín.

_**Mark:**_ Debemos explicarle todo a la policía.

_**Sakuma (se acerca a los demás junto con Kazemaru y aun con los pequeños entre sus brazos):**_ Es cierto.

_**Kazemaru:**_ ¡Espera ¿y Tachimukai y Fuduo?!

_**Sakuma (sorprendido):**_ ¡Es cierto lo habíamos olvidado!

_**Handa:**_ Yo y Tsunami los buscaremos ustedes quédense aquí (Se va en dirección a Tsunami) Tsunami debemos- (se sorprende)

Tsunami estaba con la mirada baja, su espada había desaparecido de sus manos, pero tenía una mirada triste y desconfiada.

_**Handa (tocando el hombro de Tsunami y se coloca frente a este):**_ ¿Te encuentras bien?

_**Tsunami (con una sonrisa fingida y algo decaída):**_ Me gustaría decir que sí, pero (aprieta los puños y su mirada cambia a una de odio) esos malditos pudieron haber matado a Kazemaru, me siento tan inútil por no poder hacer para ayudar a mis amigos.

_**Handa (saca la mano del hombro de Kido):**_ No eres el único.

_**Tsunami (sorprendido):**_ ¿Perdón?

_**Handa:**_ Cuando Haruna estuvo hospitalizada, Kido empezó a volverse más violento por un periodo, tanto en la escuela como en las peleas con otras bandas, los únicos que pudieron sacarlo adelante y alejarlo de esa mentalidad de que odiara a todo el mundo fueron Mark, Nagumo y Genda, mientras que nosotros no pudimos hacer nada por el simple miedo de que nos hiciera algún tipo de daño, pero estuvimos con ese rencor y nos sentimos idiotas muchas veces al ver que no pudimos hacer nada por el pero ahora se nos dio la oportunidad para que podamos ayudarlo tanto a él como a todos nosotros, incluyéndolos a ustedes.

_**Tsunami (sorprendido):**_ Handa…

_**Handa (sonriendo y cierra los ojos):**_ En otras palabras nadie es inútil en este mundo ni siquiera tú, a mí me costó mucho entenderlo, pero tal vez a ti no te cueste tanto

Tsunami no sabía que decir por unos momentos hasta que finalmente entendió.

_**Tsunami (sonriendo):**_ Es cierto, gracias Handa me ayudaste bastante.

Handa solamente le sonrió de lado y los dos se dirigieron a buscar a Tachimukai y Fuduo.

…..

Mientras en la zona norte de la ciudad:

Los chicos finalmente llegaron hasta una casa de dos piso, de paredes color blancas, sus ventanas eran más pequeñas en el segundo piso más que en el primero, tenía una pequeña reja color negro la cual separaba la calle de la entrada a la casa, en la reja se tenía un timbre color gris, los chicos se colocaron en frente de la reja de la casa, en la cual no se escuchaba ningún sonido proveniente de su interior, por lo cual los chicos comenzaron a dudar de que Hibiki se encontrara allí.

_**Midorikawa (voltea hacia Mikury):**_ ¿Segura que esta es la casa de Hibiki?

_**Mikury:**_ De eso lo estoy, además cuando veníamos a traerle las compras junto con Toko, Aki y Tachimukai, lo cual hacíamos a esta misma hora casi todos los días, siempre estaba en casa.

_**Hiroto (cruzándose de brazos):**_ Podría haber salido hasta hace poco.

_**Nagumo (molesto):**_ ¡Por favor esto parece película de terror!

_**Tetsuya (molesto):**_ Es cierto, solamente toquen el timbre y listo.

_**Endo:**_ Bien yo lo haré (Se acerca hasta el timbre)


	15. Chapter 15

Endo tocó el timbre de la casa de Hibiki, la primera vez no respondió nada por el altavoz, ni siquiera escucharon algún sonido provenir del interior de la casa, después de unos segundo, toco por segunda vez, tampoco nada, finalmente toco una tercera vez, de pronto se escuchó una voz al costado opuesto de la casa.

_**P.1 (sorprendido):**_ Oh chicos ¿qué los trae por aquí?

_**Endo (Voltea sonriendo):**_ ¡Señor Hibiki!

_**Hibiki:**_ Si soy yo, ¿pero qué hacen todos aquí?

_**Afuro:**_ Señor Hibiki vera venimos a preguntarle algo que nos podría ayudar para… pues bueno…

_**Fidio (acercándose frente a Hibiki):**_ Para que nos ayude en contra de la O.N.P.M

Todos menos Endo, Goenji y Mikury se quedaron sorprendidos por como Fidio le dijo a Hibiki sobre lo que planeaban hacer.

Narración de Hiroto:

No creo que él lo haya hecho por tonto de eso estoy seguro pero no puedo creer que le tengan tal grado de confianza al dueño de un restaurante de sushi, de pronto vi como Hibiki se acercaba hacia Endo.

_**Hibiki (colocándose frente a Endo con expresión seria):**_ ¿Es cierto eso Endo?, han descubierto información en contra de la O.N.P.M

_**Endo:**_ Si señor Hibiki.

De pronto el señor Hibiki volteo hacia ambos lados de la calle, la cual estaba desierta a excepción de nosotros, lo cual nos dejó aún más confundido a todos, después saco las llaves de su casa del bolsillo de su delantal, abrió la reja negra e hizo un ademan con su mano para que entráramos a su casa, todos lo obedecimos con un poco de vacilación, a excepción de Endo, Goenji, Mikury y Fidio quienes entraron al segundo de ver el ademan del señor Hibiki. Al entrar simplemente vimos un pequeño pasillo el cual se conectaba directamente con un escalón de madera, las paredes eran blancas, finalmente el señor Hibiki nos hizo pasar a la sala la cual se encontraba a unos pasos de la entrada, cuando todos nos acomodamos en la sala, algunos nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa mientras que los demás se quedaron parados en el salón.

Hibiki estaba al frente de todos, sentado enfrente a la mesa, su mirada era seria y se veía algo fría.

Narración normal:

_**Hibiki (serio):**_ Miren yo sé que ustedes no son el tipo de chicos que cuentan bromas y menos en un tema que se ve extremadamente serio, así que les creo.

_**Afuro (sorprendido):**_ ¿E-es en se-serio?

_**Nagumo:**_ ¿Nos creerá así sin más?

_**Hibiki:**_ Conozco a Endo y sus amigos durante algún tiempo y me he dado cuenta de que ellos no son personas que engañan a las demás por que quieran. (Serio) pero necesito que me expliquen la situación.

Pasaron bastantes minutos cuando finalmente los chicos terminaron de explicar la situación a Hibiki

…..

Japón (año 2057, enero, salón del edificio de la O.N.P.M):

_**Matsuno (molesto):**_ ¿¡Por qué no nos llamaste para hacer parte de esta misión?!

_**Deasta (con unas sonrisa de lado):**_ Por favor un débil como tú no podría hacer nada para cumplir las expectativas de Osamu.

_**Rococo (acercándose al grupo con una sonrisa de lado):**_ Solamente tú podías decir eso, Deasta, a pesar de que esa afirmación es falsa

_**Deasta (voltea hacia Rococo molesto):**_ ¡¿Qué?!

_**Rococo (sin borrar su sonrisa):**_ Me escuchaste, además todos sabemos que hay dos personas que te superan por mucho: Osamu y-

_**Deasta (molesto):**_ ¡Ni siquiera pienses en decir el nombre Mizuki o te mato aquí mismo!

_**Sein (voltea hacia el otro lado con los ojos cerrados):**_ Para que va a decirlo idiota si tú ya lo has dicho por cuenta propia.

_**Deasta:**_ ¡Bien ahora sí que han logrado acabar con mi paciencia! (se pone en posición de ataque)

_**Sein:**_ Mira como tiemblo.

De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe, haciendo que todas las personas ahí presentes se voltearan hacia a el hombre que se encontraba en la puerta, vestía un traje color negro con unas rayas blancas muy finas las cuales pasaban verticalmente por el traje, todos se le quedaron mirando sin moverse de sus lugares, a excepción e Deasta que se colocaba en una posición más calmada y miraba de frente al hombre.

_**P.1 (serio y con las manos por detrás de la espalda):**_ Deasta deberías controlar más tu temperamento.

_**Deasta (arrepentido):**_ Lo siento señor.

_**P.1 (voltea con la misma expresión hacia Sein):**_ Tú deberías dejar de actuar de manera arrogante e infantil.

_**Sein (agacha un poco la cabeza y habla arrepentido):**_ Lo siento señor Kenzaki.

_**Zenzaki:**_ ¿Dónde está Osamu?

_**Matsuno:**_ Esta en los baños, (se c

ruza de brazos por encima de la cabeza) dijo que quería darse una ducha.

_**Zenzaki:**_ ¿Y Mizuki?

_**Sein:**_ Esta de compras con la hija del superior.

_**Zenzaki:**_ El informe de la misión (se voltea hacia Deasta)

_**Deasta (se cruza de brazos):**_ Fue completada con éxito, pero vimos a unos chicos que estuvieron a punto de interferir durante el proceso, pero fueron controlados.

_**Zenzaki (cruza sus brazos): **_¿A que te refieres con controlados? ¿Los exterminaron cierto?

_**Deasta (algo nervioso):**_ Pues vera señor, es que estaba a punto de hacerlo, pero Osamu me dijo que era suficiente con destruir el establecimiento y no lo hice.

_**Zenzaki:**_ Esta bien (se da media vuelta en dirección a la salida) le informare al superior Kageyama del cumplimiento de la misión (se retira)

Cuando el hombre cerró la puerta del salón fue en dirección a un elevador, luego de presionar el botón del subterráneo, las puertas se cerraron, mientras el elevador bajaba, Zenzaki saco su celular del bolsillo de su traje y llamo a una persona, la cual le contesto con voz femenina.

_**Mujer:**_ ¿Que desea señor Zenzaki?

_**Zenzaki (con una sonrisa en su rostro):**_ Dile a Kageyama que la fase 1 esta completada, que podemos pasar a la siguiente fase. ¿Han recibido información extra?

_**Mujer:**_ Kuduo mando a Mizuki a buscarla, llegara en unos momentos.

_**Zenzaki:**_ Excelente, gracias (cuelga el teléfono) Finalmente lograremos nuestro objetivo.

…..

Mientras en casa de Hibiki:

_**Hibiki:**_ Esto que he escuchado me hace confiar más en ustedes.

Los chicos miraron a Hibiki confundidos.

_**Mikury (dudosa):**_ ¿Por qué lo dice señor Hibiki?

_**Goenji: **_Si no debería ser que nos cree.

_**Hibiki (voltea hacia la chica):**_ Mikury, ¿podrían ustedes perdonarme por lo que les diré en estos momento?

_**Endo:**_ ¿Se refiere también a Sakuma, Tachimukai y Aki?

Hibiki volteo hacia Endo y simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

_**Mikury (confundida):**_ Bueno… si, pero prefiero primero escuchar de que se trata señor Hibiki.

_**Hibiki (serio):**_ Bien se los diré… soy parte, de una organización secreta la cual estaba en contra de la O.N.P.M

Narración de Endo:

No podía creer lo que escuchaba o más bien lo que todos escuchamos, el señor Hibiki era parte de algo como eso, no tenia palabras para decir y menos Mikury o Fidio quienes conocen al señor Hibiki desde hace casi tanto tiempo como yo, finalmente alguien hablo.

_**Suzuno:**_ Señor Hibiki, ¿podría por favor explicarnos mejor sobre todo esto?

_**Hibiki:**_ ¿Perdón?

_**Midorikawa:**_ Si es cierto, debería explicarnos un poco mejor.

_**Hibiki (suspira y habla serio):**_ Verán la organización a la que pertenezco se llama "White Blanket" o W.B, somos tres miembros, incluyéndome, cuando estaba en esa organización la cual se fundó hace unos años atrás, descubrimos cierto proyecto llamado "Bloodless", el cual proponía un mejoramiento en el humano.

_**Clarie (colocándose su mano en el mentón):**_ ¿Mejoramiento humano?, (levanta la vista hacia Hibiki) ¿a qué se refiere?

Hibiki (volteando hacia Clarie): Lamento decepcionarte pero no recuerdo bien en qué consistía ese proyecto, pero estoy seguro de que si me comunico con mis colegas de la organización me lo dirán, además les hará felices saber que hay varios chicos los cuales ya saben la verdad de sobre cómo es realmente la O.N.P.M

_**Endo (sonriendo):**_ Gracias señor Hibiki (empieza a temblar y a saltar gritando).

_**Fidio (sonriendo nervioso):**_ Endo, deberías calmarte.

_**Goenji (riendo un poco):**_ Es cierto somos invitados.

_**Nagumo (volteando hacia Clarie):**_ ¿Llamaste a Kido?

_**Clarie:**_ Si pero me parece extraño que no llegue.

_**Tobitaka:**_ No creo que se haya perdido en el camino, por como es el.

Los chicos al segundo salieron a la calle para poder volver a sus casas, cada uno por su lado. Clarie finalmente se dio el trabajo de llamar a Kido e informarle sobre lo ocurrido y decirle que ya no fuera necesario que viniera, enero ya terminaba con ese día y daba inicio a Febrero.

* * *

Espero que les guste mi fic, espero poder leer pronto sus reviews y cometarios pronto.

No les dire sobre si el final esta cerca o no pero les idre que desde el siguiente capitulo veran mas accion que en otras ocasiones.

Adios


	16. Chapter 16

Japón (año 2057, febrero, casa de Hibiki):

Se encontraban Endo, Kido, Goenji, Hiroto, Genda y Afuro en la entrada de la casa de Hibiki, debido a que Hibiki les había pedido que solamente vinieran algunos de ellos para poder hablar tranquilamente con sus colegas sobre todo.

Frente a la entrada de la casa había una camioneta color blanca, en la cual cabían unas 6 personas incluyendo al conductor, los chicos esperaban frente a la reja negra al señor Hibiki, el cual se encontraba en la casa haciendo unos arreglos antes de partir.

_**Endo (bostezando):**_ Que sueño (se restriega unos de sus ojos)

_**Afuro (molesto):**_ Pero si pudiste dormir bastante.

**Endo (con una sonrisa incomoda mientras se rasca la cabeza):** Pues veras es que…

_**Hiroto:**_ ¿Te pasaste la noche jugando videojuegos de futbol cierto?

_**Endo (con la cabeza abajo y avergonzado):**_ Si

_**Kido (sonriendo):**_ No sabía que jugaras esos tipos de juegos.

_**Endo (acercándose a Kido):**_ ¿Nunca los has jugado?

_**Kido:**_ No, la verdad es que no me interesan mucho.

_**Hiroto:**_ A Endo le gustan bastante esos tipos de videojuegos.

_**Goenji:**_ Nunca lo hubiera adivinado.

_**Hibiki (saliendo de la puerta de su casa y cerrando la con llave):**_ Lamento haberlos echo espe-

_**Goenji (preocupado):**_ ¿Qué sucede señor Hibiki?

_**Hibiki (un poco preocupado):**_ No creo que en la camioneta entren todos, pero veremos cómo lo arreglamos (se dirige hacia la camioneta y abre la parte de atrás).

Hibiki abrió la puerta y se vio que la camioneta no tenia asientos para acompañantes, en otras palabra p era una camioneta con dos asientos, el del conductor y del copiloto.

_**Hibiki (invitándolos a pasar la parte de atrás):**_ Bueno espero que estén cómodos.

A todos se les caía una gota por la cabeza, después de varias disputas, el único que fue adelante junto con Hibiki fue Afuro, mientras tanto los demás se acomodaban en la parte de atrás de la camioneta, finalmente se acomodaron y partieron a la zona sur donde estaba el escondite de la W.B, debido a que los caminos en la zona sur de la ciudad estaban con demasiados baches, los chicos de artas saltaron bastante, finalmente Afuro quedo sorprendido al ver un edificio abandonado color gris con todos sus ventanales destruidos y en igual estado que las puertas.

Hibiki entro al estacionamiento, el cual se abrió automáticamente, cuando Hibiki se estaciono Afuro no podía creer lo que veía, no era un estacionamiento común y corriente…

…

Mientras en la casa de Kazemaru:

Se encontraban Sakuma, Fuduo, Tachimukai, Kazemaru, Tetsuya, Midorikawa y Tsunami en la sala de la casa de Kazemaru, los chicos querían saber con detalle lo que había sucedido ayer en el jardín de infantes. Todos estaban sentados en el sofá de la casa de Kazemaru, a excepción de Fuduo y Tetsuya quienes se sentaron en diferentes sillones a los costados del sofá.

_**Midorikawa:**_ ¿Estás diciendo que ese tal "Osamu" les dijo que eran parte de una nueva generación de humanos?

_**Kazemaru:**_ Si, lo cual me pareció bastante extraño.

_**Tsunami (sonriendo):**_ A mí me alegra saber que Tachimukai y Fuduo no estaban heridos cuando los encontramos.

_**Fuduo:**_ Eso es por que estuvimos cuidando de que a las profesoras y a los niños no sufrieran algún daño.

_**Tachimukai:**_ Por suerte ninguno de ellos estaba con heridas graves.

_**Tetsuya:**_ ¿Y que hicieron con la policía?

_**Sakuma:**_ Por suerte, gracias a la ayuda de Mark y Handa pudimos hacer que la policía no nos creyera culpables.

_**Fuduo:**_ Yo aún no confió en ellos.

_**Kazemaru:**_ ¿Por?

_**Fuduo:**_ ¿¡Es que no estás pensando bien Kazemaru!? Ellos casi te matan en una ocasión junto con Tsunami.

_**Tsunami:**_ Pero yo creo que si se puede confiar en ellos, si Endo pudo hacerlo nosotros también podemos.

_**Fuduo (molesto):**_ Pero como es que ustedes (hace una mueca de resignado) quiero decir…. (Voltea su cabeza al lado opuesto con cierto enojo y sus ojos cerrados) olvídenlo.

_**Tetsuya (burlón):**_ Vaya, vaya el chico que pudo enfrentar a Kido con simples palabras ahora se queda sin estas, increíble.

_**Fuduo (voltea hacia Tetsuya con una sonrisa de lado) :**_ Mira quien lo dice el que fue confundido con una chica en dos ocasiones.

Tetsuya simplemente pudo sonrojarse y después volteo la mirada molesto hacia el lado contrario, Fuduo simplemente siguió con sonrisa de lado.

_**Midorikawa:**_ Chicos dejen de pelear (voltea hacia Kazemaru) por cierto ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaban los que atacaron el jardín de infantes?

_**Kazemaru:**_ Osamu Saginuma y Deasta ¿por qué?

_**Tachimukai:**_ ¿Has escuchado ese nombre antes Midorikawa?

_**Midorikawa:**_ No lo creo pero el nombre del primero me suena de algún lado.

_**Sakuma: **_Bueno eso no es importante ahora (cambia a una expresión de preocupación) me pregunto cómo estarán los demás.

_**Tsunami (cruzando los brazos por encima de su cabeza):**_ No te preocupes estarán bien, te lo aseguro, además el señor Hibiki está con ellos.

_**Sakuma:**_ Aun no puedo creer que el señor Hibiki sea parte de algo como eso, cuando Mikury me lo conto no tenia palabras para expresar el cómo me sentía.

_**Fuduo:**_ Bueno que podemos hacer… nada, excepto alegrarnos de que haya al menos un adulto que nos cree.

_**Kazemaru (sonriendo):**_ Fuduo tiene razón, además estoy seguro de que los adultos nos ayudaran bastante.

….

Mientras en el "estacionamiento":

El lugar estaba repleto de computadoras y aparatos, a pesar de que todos estaban con pantallas dañadas y algunos estaban algo borrosos todos funcionaban Afuro al voltear la cabeza pudo ver a dos personas paradas con sus vistas fijadas en el carro, volteo hacia el señor Hibiki para decirle sobre las personas, pero cuando vio la expresión seria de Hibiki, simplemente se calló.

Hibiki bajo del auto junto con Afuro y cerraron las puertas, después de eso Hibiki fue a la parte trasera del auto para abrir la puerta y darse con una gran sorpresa. Todos los chicos estaban literalmente revueltos en la parte de atrás, uno encima de otro con unos remolinos en lugar de ojos, Afuro al ver que nadie salía fue a la parte atrás junto con Hibiki, pero al ver la escena solamente pudo decir unas pocas palabras.

_**Afuro (serio): **_¿Chicos están bien?

_**Genda (con la mano en la cabeza, con expresión molesta):**_ ¡¿Esto es estar bien para ti?!

_**Afuro (aun con la sonrisa incomoda):**_ Lo siento, solo preguntaba.

_**Hibiki (se va en dirección a las otras personas):**_ Bien ya estamos aquí, apresúrense chicos.

_**Afuro (volteando rápidamente hacia el señor Hibiki):**_ Pero señor Hibiki…

Narración de Afuro:

Trate de llamar la atención del señor Hibiki, pero cuando lo vi hablando con sus colegas, simplemente me decidí a ayudar a mis amigos para salir del carro, lo cual fue bastante difícil, cuando termine de sacarlos, nos dirigimos hacia donde estaba Hibiki con sus colegas, vimos que eran un hombre un poco regordete y una mujer más alta que el hombre. Cuando nos vieron Hibiki se colocó al lado de nosotros y empezó a hablar.

_**Hibiki:**_ Hitomiko, Furukabu, estos son los chicos de los que les hable ayer.

_**Hitomiko:**_ No estoy segura de esto Hibiki.

_**Hibiki (dudoso):**_ ¿Por qué lo dices?

_**Hitomiko:**_ Pensé que nos estabas hablando de unos adultos, no sobre unos chicos de secundaria.

_**Hibiki:**_ Hitomiko, sé que esto parece extraño pero estos chicos pudieron descubrir muchas cosas en contra de la O.N.P.M

_**Hitomiko (hablando un poco más molesta):**_ Pero estamos poniendo en riesgo vidas inocentes.

_**Furukabu:**_ Yo acepto la propuesta de Hibiki.

_**Hitomiko (voltea hacia Furukabu con una mirada preocupada y seria):**_ Furukabu como es que puedes-

_**Furukabu (con los ojos cerrados sin voltear a ver a Hitomiko):**_ Ya sé que puede ser riesgoso para ellos, pero si ellos lograron hacer todo esto es porque también son conscientes del peligro que corren, ¿o me equivoco chicos?

Los chicos asintieron.

_**Endo (dando unos pasos al frente):**_ También queremos lo que ustedes quieren, que la O.N.P.M sea borrada de la faz de la tierra.

_**Hitomiko (voltea hacia Hibiki con una mirada furiosa):**_ Hibiki, debes estar de broma.

_**Goenji (hace lo mismo que Endo pero en su rostro se ve una expresión furiosa):** _Hibiki no está bromeando, nosotros somos suficientemente conscientes de lo que estamos haciendo, a dos de nuestras amigas se les quito la capacidad de invocar armas.

_**Hiroto (hace lo mismo que sus amigos):**_ Es verdad, debe dejarnos participar en esto.

Todos los chicos miraban a Hitomiko con una mirada seria, finalmente Hitomiko hizo algo que Furukabu ni Hibiki esperaron, cerró los ojos y bajo un poco la cabeza.

_**Hitomiko:**_ Hagan lo que quieran, pero están advertidos, además de eso me rehusó a formar parte de algo que tenga que ver con ustedes. (Se voltea en dirección contraria y se va hacia un elevador que había a unos pasos de ella).

_**Hibiki (voltea hacia los chicos):**_ Bien está decidido, en dos días deben venir con todos para iniciar con todo.

_**Todos (Menos Furukabu y Hibiki):**_ Si

_**Hibiki (se voltea y va en dirección a la camioneta):**_ Vamos ya es de noche y debemos irnos.

Todos siguieron a Hibiki a excepción de Furukabu quien se despidió de los chicos y de Hibiki y se fue en la misma dirección que Hitomiko.

Cuando Hibiki salió en la camioneta se vio que era de noche y en la zona sur no era muy seguro ir de noche así que Hibiki tenía algo de prisa por salir de ahí.

…..

Japón (año 2057, febrero, callejón de la zona norte de la ciudad):

Mizuki se encontraba sumamente desesperada y enfurecida, mientras daba vueltas de un lado para otro en el callejón.

_**Mizuki (para en seco):**_ ¡¿Por qué demonios no llega?! Y además porque tengo que ser yo quien venga por esta estúpida información.

De pronto el sonido de unos pasos hacen que la chica voltee rápidamente, coloca la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, desde el cual empiezan a salir extrañamente flores de cerezo y junto con ellas un humo blanco.

_**P.1:**_ ¿Estas consciente de que yo también poseo un arma, cierto?

_**Mizuki (Saca la mano de su bolsillo y el humo y las flores dejan de brotar):**_ Al fin llegas inútil.

La persona dio unos pasos más al frente cubría su rostro con un chompa el cual tenía un gorro por detrás, haciendo que su rostro no se viera con la luz de la luna, en una delas manos llevaba un folder el cual estaba repleto de papeles.

_**P.1 (Acercándose a la chica):**_ No soy inútil, ya tengo la información que querías (le entrega el folder y la chica lo toma con una sonrisa de lado).

_**Mizuki (con una sonrisa de lado):**_ Buen trabajo debo decir, además esta pesado, eso demuestra que trabajaste duro.

_**P.1:**_ ¿Quieres que te lo lea?

_**Mizuki (voltea hacia el lado con los ojos cerrados):**_ Es en serio, además yo no soy quien debe leerlo, de eso se encarga Rococo u Osamu (se voltea hacia el lado contrario con la intención de irse).

_**P.1 (burlón):**_ De nada.

_**Mizuki (confundida):**_ ¿Por qué dices eso?

_**P.1 (con una sonrisa de lado):**_ ¿Qué nunca te enseñaron modales?

Mizuki no dijo nada más y se fue del callejón con una ventisca de flores de cerezo dejando a la persona sola.

…..

Bien hasta aquí el capítulo, espero que les esté gustando y dejen sus comentarios y opiniones por favor. Las personas que me han mandado sus Oc, se me olvidaba pedirles algunas cosas, necesitaba esto también. Lamento las molestias, es que a veces me pongo bien insistente con esto y pues bueno así soy yo. Adiós.

_**Miedo (solamente debe ser uno):**_

_**Historia (de por qué tienen ese miedo y un poco la del personaje): **_


	17. Chapter 17

Lamento decir que por la razón de que volví a clases no podre actualizar mucho durante este tiempo, así que tardare un poco más de lo esperado por el fic, y Segundo no se preocupen por los requisitos que les pedí en el capítulo anterior, creo que no los necesitare mucho, quiero pedirle disculpas a _**Juni H-G**_ por que se tomó las molestias de mandarme su información, Bueno y sin más preámbulos el capítulo siguiente disfrútenlo.

* * *

Japón (año 2057, febrero, cuartel secreto de la W.B):

Todos se encontraban en el edificio abandonado, estaban en el estacionamiento charlando entre todos hasta que las puertas del elevador se abrieron, dejando ver al señor Hibiki y al señor Furukabu, quienes apenas pudieron salieron del elevador y se colocaron frente a todos los chicos, sus rostros tenían una expresión seria.

_**Hibiki:**_ Bien tenemos organizados un plan para descubrir lo que finalmente tiene planeado la O.N.P.M, el cual los incluirá a todos ustedes.

_**Furukabu:**_ Conocemos la ubicación de la base que se encuentra en la zona norte de la ciudad, organizaremos todo durante el día y la operación será en la noche.

_**Hibiki (dirigiéndose a los chicos):**_ ¿Alguna duda?

_**Kido:**_ Señor Hibiki, ¿no cree que sea un poco prejuicioso si vamos todos nosotros?

_**Hibiki:**_ Es cierto tienes tu punto de vista Kido y lo comparto, Endo, Kido y Hiroto junto conmigo realizaremos la lista de quienes irán y quiénes se quedaran ayudando a Furukabu con la misión.

_**Furukabu:**_ ¿Todos tienen segundo nivel?

Los chicos simplemente se miraron los unos a los otros pensando que alguno supiera responder a la pregunta.

_**Ichinose:**_ Creo que no entendemos la pregunta señor Furukabu, ¿a qué se refiere?

_**Furukabu:**_ A que si todos pueden invocar una segunda arma además de la que poseen.

_**Kido:**_ Yo poseo esa capacidad, pero por lo que se ninguno de mis compañeros la posee además de mí.

Los demás se quedaron sorprendidos ante la respuesta de Kido, pero Midorikawa recordó un suceso de hace unos días lo cual no detuvo que este lo expresa frente a sus amigos.

_**Midorikawa:**_ Suzuno creo que tú también posees la capacidad a la que se refiere Kido.

Suzuno miro confundido a su amigo, pero después esta expresión cambio a una de sorpresa.

_**Suzuno (sorprendido):**_ Es cierto (cambia su expresión a una algo decepcionada) pero no recuerdo bien como lo logre, además literalmente me apareció de la nada.

_**Hibiki:**_ Bien por lo menos tenemos a dos personas, ¿alguien más?

_**Goenji:**_ Yo poseía esa capacidad cuando vivía en mi antigua ciudad, pero…

Narración de Goenji:

No sé si deba contárselos, ya que ni siquiera puedo invocar mi arma, pero tal vez logre recuperar mis capacidades si ayudo con la misión.

Narración normal:

_**Hibiki (preocupado):**_ ¿Sucede algo Goenji?

_**Goenji:**_ Pues vera es que-

_**Hiroto:**_ No sucede nada señor Hibiki, Goenji ha estado un poco mareado desde que le recogimos del hotel, ¿no es así Endo?

_**Endo (sonriendo): **_Es cierto Hiroto.

_**Hibiki:**_ Bueno no importa, me iré junto con Kido, Endo y Hiroto para organizar el grupo de ataque

Narración de Hiroto:

Todos sabemos que Goenji perdió sus capacidades por que la O.N.P.M se las quito por cometer un delito de alto rango, pero Hibiki y Furukabu no deben saberlo, quizás no escucharon mucho sobre esa noticia, voltee la mirada hacia Goenji mientras Endo, Kido y yo seguíamos a Hibiki hasta el elevador, tal vez entendió mi mensaje, ya que asintió levemente con una sonrisa en su rostro, la puerta se cerró y el elevador empezó a subir sin la necesidad de que el señor Hibiki presionara un botón.

_**Hibiki (serio):**_ Ese chico tiene bastante valor.

_**Endo (confundido):**_ ¿Por qué lo dice señor Hibiki?

_**Hibiki (volteando la vista hacia Endo): **_Debes saber a qué me refiero Endo, me refiero a Goenji y su valor.

_**Kido (Sorprendido):**_ ¡¿Entonces usted ya lo sabía?!

_**Hibiki:**_ Por favor a pesar de tener ya cierta edad, no quiere decir que no pueda ponerme al tanto de las cosas.

_**Hiroto (algo confundido y sorprendido): **_¿Lo dejara ir a la misión?

_**Hibiki:**_ Estoy seguro de que el lograra recuperar sus habilidades, con su confianza y amigos como ustedes podrá lograrlo de seguro.

_**Endo:**_ Usted lo cree así señor Hibiki

Hibiki simplemente asintió levemente con la cabeza.

Mientras en el estacionamiento:

_**Furukabu:**_ Creo que es hora de que les muestre algo (Se va en dirección a un una puerta que estaba en un costado del estacionamiento).

Todos le siguieron sin la menor duda, todos se percataron de que estaban caminando por un lugar que parecía ser un pasillo, el cual tenía una baja iluminación, cuando de repente Furukabu se detuvo ya que se encontraba frente a una puerta la cual era de metal y estaba un poco oxidada, cuando Furukabu la abrió se veía que la habitación a la que conectaba estaba bien iluminada y repleta de aparatos que parecían que cumplían la función de ejercitar el cuerpo. Todos miraban sorprendidos la habitación.

_**Furukabu:**_ ¿Y qué les parece?

_**Mark (sorprendido):**_ Pues como decirlo

_**Kazemaru:**_ Esto es increíble, ¿desde cuándo tienen todo esto?

_**Fuduo (cruzándose de brazos):**_ Parece ser bastante moderno

_**Furukabu:**_ Lo tenemos desde hace unos años atrás Hitomiko fue quien los trajo, los traje aquí para que pueden evolucionar un poco más sus capacidades y habilidades.

_**Genda:**_ Bueno, no creo que debamos perder más tiempo.

_**Afuro:**_ Es cierto hay que empezar a entrenar.

Todos se dividieron en diferentes grupos y empezaron a entrenar. Pasaron las horas y el atardecer se divisaba por el cielo que cubría la ciudad. Hibiki esperaba junto Kido, Endo y Hiroto a los demás en el estacionamiento.

_**Hiroto:**_ Se tardan bastante.

_**Endo:**_ Eso demuestra todo el empeño que le están poniendo al entrenamiento.

_**Kido (sonriendo y cruzándose de brazos):**_ También se llevan mejor que la primera vez al parecer.

_**Nagumo (molesto):**_ ¡Qué demonios estás haciendo Suzuno deberías estar arriba de ese pilar no Tetsuya!

_**Suzuno (molesto):**_ ¡Cállate idiota, (burlón) además a Tetsuya le dan miedo las alturas!

_**Tetsuya:**_ ¡Bien no pienso seguir tolerando tus comentarios Suzuno espera a que suba hasta ahí!

_**Tsunami:**_ ¡Se quieren callar, tratamos de entrenar!

_**Ichinose:**_ ¡Es cierto dejen de pelear como niños de cinco años!

_**Endo (sonriendo y con una gota en la cabeza):**_ Tal vez les falte un poco más de tiempo para lo segundo Kido

_**Kido (algo decepcionado y con una gota cayendo por su cabeza):**_ Si tienes razón.

De pronto la puerta se abrió de par en par, de la cual salían Genda, Fidio, Clarie, Tobitaka, Toramaru, Afuro y Mikury, los cuales no estaban muy cansados pero tenían su respiración algo agitada.

_**Hibiki:**_ ¿Cómo les fue?

_**Genda (sonriendo):**_ Mejor de lo que creímos, Toramaru, Fidio y Clarie pudieron aumentar sus capacidades.

_**Toramaru:**_ Bueno pasando a otro asunto, ¿Quiénes irán a la misión?

_**Endo:**_ Les diremos cuando todos salgan del entrenamiento.

La puerta de nuevo se abrió dejando ver a todos los demás que estaban entrenando.

_**Hibiki:**_ Bien ahora que están todos les mencionare quienes irán a la misión que tenemos planeada.

Hibiki empezó a decir los nombres de los chicos que se quedarían y luego menciono a los que irían:

_Irán a la misión:_ _**Endo Toramaru Ichinose Goenji Fuduo Fidio Clarie Tetsuya Mikury Otomura Kido Mark Handa Suzuno Tobitaka Tsunami Sakuma**_

_Se quedaran:_ _**Nagumo Tachimukai Genda Afuro Midorikawa Mark Fubuki Kazemaru Hiroto Natsumi Aki**_

_**Natsumi:**_ No logro comprender el por qué deberíamos quedarnos.

_**Afuro:**_ Es algún tipo de estrategia

_**Kido:**_ Es exactamente lo que dijiste Afuro, los que se queden deberán ayudar a monitorear las cámaras y darnos indicaciones o advertencias sobre el perímetro.

_**Fidio:**_ ¿Cómo es el plan?

_**Hiroto:**_ El plan es llegar a la sala central del edificio donde se encuentran todos los datos de la O.N.P.M, los dividiremos en grupos pequeños para que unos puedan crear una distracción y otros deberán ir por la información que puedan.

_**Endo:**_ Les daremos unas memorias portátiles, las cuales contienen un virus el cual se auto transferirá a la computadora central de la O.N.P.M

_**Otomura:**_ ¿Y en cuanto tiempo será eso?

_**Kido:**_ Apenas inserten la memoria en uno de los puentes de la computadora, tendrán 5 minutos para descargar todo lo que puedan y salir del edificio.

_**Ichinose:**_ ¿Cómo saldremos del edificio si nos vemos rodeados por los guardias?

_**Hibiki:**_ El señor Furukabu les dará algunos implementos los cuales servirán para que puedan huir por si la situación se vuelve muy extrema y unos pocos para defenderse por si sus armas no sirven.

_**Aki:**_ ¿Lo lograremos?

_**Sakuma:**_ No creo que sea aun el momento de que nos rindamos, debemos hacer algo por las personas que ya han caído presa de la O.N.P.M.

_**Handa (sonriendo):**_ Es cierto (Voltea hacia Hibiki) ¿Cuándo iniciaremos con la misión?

_**Hibiki:**_ Aun tenemos tiempo, son las 6:45, por ahora deberían descansar y nos iremos con el grupo que he dicho a las 7:00

Todos asintieron y se dedicaron a descansar, todos se separaron en pequeños grupos y empezaron a charlar.

_**Sakuma (sentándose en el suelo en un rincón):**_ Estoy muerto.

**Tsunami (Se apoya en la pared con las manos en sus bolsillos):** Yo también, el entrenamiento fue bastante duro.

_**Genda (acercándose hacia los chicos):**_ ¿Pero no se sienten mejor que antes?

_**Sakuma (volteando la vista hacia el chico confundido):**_ ¿A qué te refieres?

_**Tobitaka (Acercándose junto con Tetsuya, Mikury y Midorikawa):**_ ¿No sienten su cuerpo más liviano o algo por el estilo?

_**Tsunami (mirando hacia el techo con algo de duda):**_ Pues ahora que lo mencionas… me siento un poco más fuerte que antes.

_**Tetsuya (serio):**_ Es algo obvio, ya que con todo ese ejercicio que hemos estado haciendo.

_**Midorikawa:**_ Pues a mí simplemente me dio más hambre (saca una caja de dulces de su bolsillo).

_**Sakuma (molesto):**_ ¡¿Desde cuando tienes eso en el bolsillo?!

_**Midorikawa (con cara inocente y levantando la caja de dulces hasta una de sus mejillas)**_: No les dije los compre antes de venir.

_**Mikury (molesta):**_ Yo y Tetsuya te preguntamos si tenías algo de comer y dijiste que no tenías nada.

_**Midorikawa (comiendo un dulce y hablando inocente):**_ ¿En serio?

_**Tetsuya / Mikury (molestos):**_ ¡Sí!

_**Sakuma (levantando su brazo y hablando serio):**_ Yo soy testigo de eso, los escuche mientras entrenaba junto con Toramaru y Mark.

…

En otro grupo del estacionamiento:

_**Clarie (algo sorprendida y feliz):**_ No puedo creer que consiguiera llegar hasta el segundo nivel de capacidad.

_**Aki:**_ Te felicito Clarie.

_**Clarie (sonriendo):**_ Gracias Aki

_**Hiroto:**_ Por lo menos tenemos ahora a más personas que pueden llegar hasta ese grado de capacidad.

_**Mark (cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo):**_ Es cierto, eso nos dará más ventaja contra esa "nueva generación de humanos".

_**Toramaru:**_ No logro comprenderlo…

_**Hiroto (voltea hacia Toramaru con preocupación):**_ ¿Sucede algo?

_**Toramaru (triste y preocupado):**_ Es sobre que menciono Mark, lo de nueva generación de humanos, tengo un presentimiento de que eso puede llevar a peores consecuencias.

_**Clarie (Seria):**_ Es cierto, pero nosotros impediremos que el mundo las sufra.

_**Mark (sonriendo):**_ Clarie tiene razón, no debes desanimarte Toramaru (apoya su mano en el hombro del chico)

_**Toramaru (dándole una sonrisa al chico):**_ Gracias Mark.

….

Mientras fuera del edificio del cuartel:

Cierta persona hablaba por teléfono con una voz masculina, la cual se escuchaba algo irritada y molesta.

_**P.1 (Desde el otro lado del teléfono): **_¡¿Que nos atacaran en unos minutos?! Por qué no dijiste nada idiota.

_**P.2 (nervioso(a)):**_ Pero es que no me dieron el tiempo de decirles, además tengo toda la conversación en mi teléfono, se las envare ahora mismo.

_**P.1 (hablando más calmadamente):**_ Bueno al menos eso nos dará algo de tiempo para organizarnos, debo decir que eres de bastante ayuda para la O.N.P.M

_**P.2 (molesto (a)):**_ cállate Deasta, no eres el líder para decirme tal cosa.

_**Deasta (riendo un poco):**_ Es cierto, pero sabes que el líder podría asesinarte si tus "amigos" se enteran ¿no es cierto?, aunque la verdad dudo que él lo haga primero.

_**P.2 (nervioso (a)):**_ Ca-cállate (quita el teléfono de su mejilla y empieza a presionar unos botones, luego coloca el celular de vuelta en su mejilla) Listo envié el audio.

_**Deasta (Riendo):**_ Ya lo recibí, buen trabajo Otomura (cuelga el teléfono).

_**Otomura (triste):**_ Lo siento mucho (escucha unos pasos que viene desde el lado derecho y voltea rápidamente hacia esa dirección) Kido.

_**Kido (se coloca frente a Otomura):**_ Otomura que haces, ya nos iremos en unos minutos. Vamos apresúrate, debes ir a que te den tu equipo.

_**Otomura:**_ S-si (se va junto con Kido hacia el estacionamiento).

Finalmente los dos chicos llegaron hasta el estacionamiento, los que irien a la misión se estaban preparando con los aparatos que les entregaban Furukabu y Hibiki, estaban a punto de partir cuando de pronto la puerta del estacionamiento se abrió haciendo que todos volteasen hacia ella, se lograron divisar dos figuras, Hibiki y Furukabu se sorprendieron al ver de quien se trataba.

_**Hibiki (sorprendido): **_Hitomiko, que haces aquí y quien es ella

_**Hitomiko (sonriendo):**_ ¿Puedo unirme a la fiesta Hibiki?, traje a otro invitado conmigo (voltea la mirada hacia la figura a su costado)

_**Goenji (sorprendido):**_ Pero si eres…


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hola a todos, finalmente puedo seguir el fic, la verdad es que ya estamos casi al final de la historia, bueno aún faltan algunos capítulos más, pero estamos a un poco más de la mitad de la historia, ah se me olvidaba aclarar algo con respecto a las armas: **_

_**IMPORTANTE: **_

_**Las armas del fic no dañan de la misma forma que las que usamos en la vida real, se debe atacar muchas veces si se quiere dejar por así decirlo "muerta" a la persona, así que no se preocupen por las personas que han salido lastimadas hasta ahora en el fic (las cuales son pocas), pero desde este momento habrá un poco más de acción en el fic.**_

_**Sin más preámbulos los dejo con el capítulo. ¡DISFRUTEN Y ESPERO CON ANSIAS SUS REVIEWS!**_

* * *

_**Goenji (sorprendido):**_ ¡Pero si tú eres!

_**P.1 (sonriendo amablemente):**_ Ha pasado tiempo Goenji, espero que todos estén bien.

_**Todos (menos Frurukabu, Hitomiko y Hibiki):**_ ¡Fuyuka!

_**Endo:**_ ¿Qué haces aquí Fuyuka?

_**Fuyuka:**_ Vine a unirme a ustedes.

_**Mark (confundido):**_ ¿A qué te refieres?

_**Hitomiko:**_ Yo les explicare, lo que sucede es que Fuyuka ha estado enviándome información sobre la O.N.P.M durante un periodo de tiempo anónimamente, cuando pude localizarla, lo cual sucedió hace unos días, le conté todo lo relacionado a ustedes y nuestro plan de infiltrarnos en la organización.

_**Hibiki (tratando de calmarse):**_ ¿Por qué no lo mencionaste antes Hitomiko?

_**Hitomiko (seria):**_ No quería que lo supieran sino hasta un momento crucial, pero cuando estos chicos se presentaron no dude más y decidí buscar a Fuyuka para que nos apoyara con lo que ella pudiera.

_**Kido:**_ ¿Qué clase de información le entrego?

_**Hitomiko:**_ Unos planos del edificio y los datos de algunos guardias, también me dio información sobre el proyecto "Bloodless

_**Hibiki:**_ Bien, Fuyuka estas dentro.

_**Fuyuka (sonriendo):**_ ¿En serio?

_**Tachimukai:**_ Estoy seguro de que serás una gran ayuda para nosotros.

_**Endo:**_ Además ayudaras aún más en la misión con lo que sabes con respecto a la organización.

_**Hibiki:**_ Bien, los chicos que irán al edificio, suban rápido hasta la camioneta, está detrás del edificio.

_**Furukabu:**_ Los demás se quedaran conmigo y Hitomiko, para ayudarnos a monitorear.

Así todos empezaron a movilizarse para empezar con la misión.

….

Mientras en el edificio de la O.N.P.M en Japón:

_**Deasta (molesto y apretando el teléfono en su mano):**_ ¡Ese idiota de Otomura, el audio apenas se logra entender!

_**Sein (burlón y con una sonrisa de lado):**_ ¿Qué sucede Deasta?, solo por esa pequeñez te pones así.

_**Deasta (volteando hacia Sein con expresión molesta):**_ Cállate pelo de niña, no estoy enojado por eso, estoy molesto por la estupidez de Otomura, a quien se le ocurre enviar un audio de esta calidad (tira el teléfono al suelo, haciendo que este se rompa).

_**Mizuki (burlona):**_ Alguien se despertó de muy mal humor.

_**Matsuno:**_ Es cierto, deberías calmarte Deasta, además por lo menos ya sabemos que tienen planeado una emboscada.

_**Osamu (entrando por la puerta):**_ Estas en lo correcto Matsuno, pero debo decirte que los señores Kageyama y Zenzaki no opinan lo mismo.

_**Mizuki (mirando fríamente a Osamu):**_ ¿Le contaste a Kageyama?

_**Osamu (devolviéndole la mirada):**_ ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? Más bien simplemente se lo dije al señor Zenzaki, pero cuando se lo conto al señor Kageyama me dijo que no estaba nada contento, pero que haría lo imposible para que esos chicos no lleguen.

_**Rococo:**_ Ya veo (sonriendo) tal vez el haber llegado a esta ciudad no sea tan aburrido como creíamos.

_**Sein (sonriendo)**_: Tienes razón Rococo (se va en dirección a la ventana, al llegar frente a esta sonríe de lado al ver una camioneta llegando hasta la calle opuesta a la entrada del edificio, finalmente se da vuelta con la misma expresión) ¿Alguien ordeno sushi?

_**Matsuno (cruzándose de brazos):**_ Al parecer llego nuestro bocadillo nocturno.

De pronto se escuchó un sonido entrecortado el cual venía desde unos parlantes los cuales se encontraban en los extremos de la habitación.

_**P.1:**_ A sus posiciones, to-

_**Osamu:**_ No será necesario señor Kageyama.

_**Kageyama (algo molesto):**_ ¡Estas desobedeciendo mis órdenes O!-

_**Osamu (hablando calmadamente):**_ Lo siento mucho señor, pero ya tenemos un plan para esta situación.

Hubo un silencio durante unos minutos hasta que finalmente Kageyama hablo.

_**Kageyama (sonriendo de lado):**_ Esta bien Osamu, confió en que te desharás de la basura humana.

_**Osamu:**_ Gracias señor (voltea hacia los demás) Bien no hay tiempo que perder, a poner en marcha el proyecto "Bloodless".

Todos salieron de la habitación, dejándola completamente vacía.

…..

Mientras en una de las oficinas del mismo edificio:

Kageyama se encontraba sentado en una silla de cuero, mientras quitaba su mano de un botón rojo el cual se encontraba encima del escritorio, pero no estaba solo, se encontraban a los costados del escritorio, Kudo y Zenzaki, quienes le miraban con expresión seria y fría, mientras este aún tenía en su rostro la sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

_**Zenzaki:**_ ¿Por qué sigues con esa expresión en tu rostro?

_**Kageyama:**_ ¿Tiene algo de malo?

_**Zenzaki:**_ Lo digo porque tú nunca estas con esa expresión mientras estamos nosotros presentes.

_**Kageyama:**_ Lo hago en estos momentos, porque, mis queridos amigos, este es el inicio de una nueva era para la raza humana.

_**Zenzaki:**_ Lo dices por lo que tenemos planeado para mañana, entonces esto no es-

_**Kageyama:**_ Mi querido amigo, Zenzaki, porque un puedes ser más como Kudo, callado e inteligente.

_**Zenzaki:**_ ¿¡Que!?

_**Kudo:**_ Temo decirte que yo tampoco entiendo tu alegría Kageyama, a excepción de que mañana se inician las acciones para fabricar el nuevo mundo.

_**Kageyama (volteando su silla hacia la ventana y contemplando la ciudad):**_ Solo siéntense y disfruten del espectáculo que tendremos hoy como apertura.

Los dos hombres solamente le miraron por unos minutos y después se retiraron de la oficina hasta cierto lugar donde iniciarían la segunda fase para su plan.

…..

Japón (año 2057, febrero, entrada trasera del edificio de la O.N.P.M):

_**Kido:**_ Bien, ¿ya entendieron todos el plan cierto?

_**Fuduo:**_ Vaya que si eres repetitivo, no Kido.

_**Mikury:**_ Fuduo, no creo que sea el momento para molestarnos los unos a los otros.

_**Tetsuya:**_ Mikury tiene razón, vamos Handa, Tsunami, debemos tratar de despejar la entrada.

_**Handa:**_ pero como lo haremos, recuerda que Fuyuka dijo que el guardia que cuida la entrada de la organización no es alguien débil que digamos.

_**Tetsuya (con una sonrisa):**_ Eso déjamelo a mí, tengo mis métodos.

Y sin más, Tetsuya corrió hacia la entrada mientras Handa y Tsunami lo siguieron, mientras los demás se quedaron en el callejón esperando la señal que Handa les enviaría.

….

Mientras en la camioneta:

Se encontraban los demás esperando la señal del primer grupo, para que así pudieran salir hacia la entrada del lugar.

_**Toramaru (Algo nervioso):**_ ¿Por qué tardaran tanto?

_**Clarie (sonriendo):**_ No tienes de que preocuparte Toramaru, ellos no son tontos, estoy segura de que eran todo lo posible para que podamos entrar.

_**Genda (mirando por la ventana de la camioneta):**_ Deberías cambiar ese pensamiento sobre Tetsuya, Clarie.

_**Clarie (confundida):**_ ¿Por qué lo dices?

Genda simplemente le hizo una señal para que pudiera ver por la ventana, lo cual ella obedeció y al ver no pudo evitar sorprenderse por lo que veía, a los pocos segundos se le unieron Mark e Ichinose, quienes quedaron boquiabiertos al ver a Tetsuya dirigirse dando saltitos como un niño pequeño hacia la entrada del edificio como si nada.

Narración de Ichinose:

Simplemente esto es… no tengo palabras para decirlo, cuando ya me había dado cuenta, el guardia salía hasta la puerta, pero me extraño que tuviera una sonrisa amable en su rostro, cuando voltee un poco la mirada, note un comunicador en uno de los extremos de la puerta de cristal, Tetsuya hizo un gesto para que el hombre se acercara un poco más hacia abajo, escuchaba a Clarie y a Mark decir comentaros como: "¿Qué hace ese idiota?" o también "Hará que nos descubran", yo seguí mirando hacia la entrada y cuando me di cuenta una neblina negra rodeaba el suelo en donde se encontraban los pies de Tetsuya y del hombre, el hombre cambio su sonrisa amable por una algo retorcida por el miedo, cuando vi el rostro de Tetsuya, este sonreía mientras pronunciaba unas palabras, las cuales obviamente no pude escuchar, de pronto, por detrás del hombre, la neblina empezó a formar un palo color negro, el cual seguía produciendo aún más neblina, finalmente el palo empezó a moldearse, y formo un hacha color negro la cual parecía reflejar en su filo, unos ojos color perla, al igual que los de Tetsuya, solamente que estos parecían ser de gato.

_**Ichinose:**_ Creo que deberían cambiar esos comentarios ahora mismo.

_**Mark (confundido):**_ Porque lo dices Ichinose (va hacia la ventana y ve la escena) Ya entiendo el por qué lo dices (le hace una seña a Clarie para que se acerque y esta lo hace)

Tetsuya seguía sonriendo, sus labios dejaron de moverse, pero cuando lo hicieron de nuevo, el hacha fue directamente hacia la espalda del hombre haciendo que este cayera en dirección hacia Tetsuya, pero cuando estaba a punto de aplastarlo, este le golpeo en el mentón con su puño, haciendo que cayera hacia el lado contrario, antes de que cayera contra el suelo, el hacha despareció de la espalda del hombre y con ella toda la neblina aun dispersa. Los tres nos quedamos sin habla ante todo lo que pudimos ver.

Finalmente Tetsuya volteo como si nada en dirección hacia el callejón.

Narración normal:

Tetsuya llego hasta el callejón donde los esperaban Tsunami y Handa, ambos estaban algo asustados por las cosas que logro hacer el chico.

_**Tetsuya (hablando en tono superior con una sonrisa):**_ ¿Qué les pareció?

_**Tsunami:**_ Sin palabras (volteando hacia Handa) ¿Y tú Handa?

_**Handa:**_ También.

_**Tetsuya:**_ Ya sabía que dirían algo así (le dirige una mirada hacia Tsunami) ¿Llamaste a Kido?

_**Tsunami (sonriendo):**_ Si ya les dije (preocupado) pero…

_**Handa (confundido):**_ ¿Sucede algo?

_**Tsunami:**_ Tal vez con las cámaras de seguridad… digo, cabe la posibilidad de que esos chicos nos vieran.

_**Tetsuya (serio):**_ Es cierto, pero no te preocupes (sonriendo) aunque me hayan visto noquear a ese guardia, nuestras capacidades aumentaron con el entrenamiento, así que los derrotaremos, estoy seguro.

_**P.1 (desde el comunicador):**_ Ou, que lindo Tetsuya, te juro que quise grabar cada momento.

_**Tetsuya (ruborizado):**_ M-¡¿Mikury?!

_**Mikury:**_ Adivinaste, chicos envíenles una señal a los demás, Kido y Fuduo pudieron desinstalar las cámaras de seguridad, es seguro entrar hasta la entrada por ahora.

_**Tetsuya (ruborizado):**_ N-No puedo creerlo, M-Mikury, e-escuchaste t-todo lo que dije.

_**Mikury:**_ Cada palabra mi querido amigo.

_**Tsunami (sonriendo):**_ Te vieron la cara Tetsuya.

_**Tetsuya (ruborizado y agachando un poco la cabeza):**_ Cállate

….

Mientras en la recepción del edificio:

_**Tobitaka:**_ No puedo creer que lo hicieran tan rápido.

_**Kido:**_ Creo que no me conoces aun del todo, Tobitaka.

_**Tobitaka (sonriendo):**_ Creo que eso es cierto Kido.

_**Mikury (acercándose):**_ Ya le dije a Tetsuya sobre lo de las cámaras.

_**Fuduo:**_ Y escucho un hermoso discurso por parte de Tetsuya.

_**Kido:**_ ¿Un discurso?

_**Mikury (sonriendo):**_ Así es, que pena que no pude grabarlo.

_**Tetsuya (acercándose):**_ Pues yo no opino lo mismo.

_**Handa:**_ Los demás no tardaran en pasar por la puerta.

_**Fuduo:**_ Esto me da un mal presentimiento.

_**Kido:**_ Lo dices por el guardia.

_**Fuduo:**_ Si, ¿no se supone que?-

_**P.1 (aparece de un costado del pasadizo con otros 3 guardias):**_ ¡Ahí están, quédense donde están! (corre hacia los chicos con los demás guardias y aparece en la mano de cada uno una pistola).

_**Fuduo (sonriendo mientras de su puño salen unas chispas color verde con una neblina del mismo color):**_ Olvídenlo, tal vez no sería tan sencillo como creí.

_**Tobitaka (hace lo mismo que Fuduo, solamente que se forma una luz color morado en sus puños):**_ Nadie dio que esto sería sencillo.

_**Kido:**_ Basta de charlas y parloteo, todos los que conformamos este grupo sabíamos que esto sucedería (aprieta sus puños y de ellos brota una luz color carmesí).

_**P.1 (corriendo con sus compañeros hacia los demás):**_ ¡Ahora verán, malditos mocosos!

El primer guardia se dirigió contra Tsunami y rápidamente le dirigió un disparo, el cual era de color plata, a su cabeza, pero este lo esquivo ágilmente, por desgracia, el guardia tropezó cayendo hacia el frente, lo cual Tsunami aprovecho y clavo en el pecho del hombre la punta de su espada.

_**P.1 (sorprendido y molesto):**_ ¡¿Pero qué demo?!-

Tsunami rápidamente le golpeo en el rostro, haciendo que cayera para el lado derecho, pero antes de que cayera contra el suelo inconsciente, Tsunami retiro la punta de la espada del pecho del hombre.

_**Tsunami (sosteniendo su espada con una expresión seria):**_ La verdad no me gusta tener que usar esta capacidad para hacerle daño a la gente, pero es por una buena causa.

_**Tetsuya (bloqueando ágilmente con su hacha los disparos de uno de los guardias):**_ ¡Tsunami, una ayudita por favor!

Tsunami reacciono rápidamente y corrió con su espada en la mano en dirección al guardia que le disparaba a Tetsuya, pero noto como el hombre recibía un disparo con gran cantidad de energía en su espalda. Tsunami par en seco, mientras el guardia caía inconsciente boca abajo en el suelo. Tsunami volteo hacia Tetsuya quien sonreía de lado.

_**Tetsuya (hablando egocéntrico):**_ Gracias por la pequeña ayuda, Kido.

_**Kido (bajando su arma con una sonrisa):**_ Si claro "pequeña", de nada.

Luego se escucharon otros dos golpes los cuales habían sido provocados por los otros guardias, dos de ellos con un gran corte por la espalda y el último con un disparo por la espalda baja y otro en su estómago el cual dejo una gran quemadura en su camisa.

_**Mikury:**_ Bueno, Fuduo por primera vez desde que lo conozco se equivocó en una suposición con respecto a la pelea.

_**Tobitaka (dirigiéndose a Mikury):**_ ¿Nunca se ha equivocado? (sonriendo de lado) eso es ridículo.

_**Mikury (sonriendo de lado y cerrando los ojos):**_ ¿Así que no me crees eh? (voltea hacia Tsunami (aun con la sonrisa) Tú me apoyas o no Tsunami.

_**Tsunami (voltea inocente dejando de hablar con Fuduo y Handa**_): ¿Dijiste algo Mikury?

_**Mikury:**_ Olvídalo.

_**Tobitaka (sonriendo):**_ ¿Decías?

_**Mikury:**_ Cállate Tobitaka.

_**Endo (entrando por la puerta con el resto del equipo):**_ ¡¿Chicos están bien?!

**Kido (volteando hacia los demás):** Si Endo no tienes de que preocuparte.

_**Clarie (dirigiéndose hacia Tetsuya junto con Mark e Ichinose):**_ ¡No puedes tomarte más en serio la misión!

_**Tetsuya (sin preocupación y cruzando los brazos por detrás de su cabeza):**_ ¿De qué hablas?

_**Clarie:**_ Por favor Tetsuya, sabes de lo que hablo.

_**Tetsuya (fingiendo sorpresa):**_ ¡Oh!, hablas del ataque que hice contra ese guardia, ¿Increíble, no?

_**Clarie (fingiendo sorpresa):**_ Como lo supiste.

_**Mark:**_ Clarie, creo que no es momento para regañar al pequeñín, además-

_**Tetsuya:**_ ¡¿Pequeñín?!

_**Ichinose (sonriendo incomodo):**_ Dicen que no es momento para regaños y peleas y aun así lo hacen

_**Fidio (entrando jalando el brazo del guardia junto con Toramaru y Sakuma):**_ ¿Alguien quiere venir a darnos una mano?

_**Ichinose (corriendo):**_ Yo voy.

Finalmente los chicos encerraron a los guardias en un armario donde se guardaban las cosas de aseo.

_**Endo:**_ Bueno ahora el grupo 2 y 3, vamos directo a la sala central por esos archivos.

_**Suzuno:**_ Espera Endo (voltea hacia Fuyuka) ¿habrán más guardias, cierto?

_**Fuyuka (Algo triste):**_ Si.

_**Endo:**_ ¿Y de que te preocupas Suzuno?

_**Suzuno (sorprendido y molesto):**_ Pero que hay-

_**Handa:**_ No te preocupes, tenemos un plan simplemente escóndanse en alguna oficina o pasadizo si es que escuchan unos pasos.

_**Suzuno:**_ ¿Qué plan?

_**Tsunami (colocando su mano en el hombro de Suzuno):**_ Solamente confía en nosotros.

_**Endo:**_ Bien vamos (se va junto con los demás hacia un pasadizo)

…

Japón (año 2057, febrero, oficina del edificio de la O.N.P.M):

_**Osamu (viendo las pantallas de las cámaras de seguridad):**_ Así que pudieron desconectar las cámaras de seguridad (sonríe de lado) esto es más interesante cada vez.

_**Mizuki (sonriendo de lado):**_ Lo dices por el simple hecho de que pudieran desmantelar las cámaras.

_**Sein (con expresión algo molesta):**_ No deberías reírte Mizuki, las cámaras de este edificio son las mejoras que el señor Kageyama pudo conseguir, es normal que Osamu haya dicho algo como eso.

_**Rococo:**_ ¿Qué hacemos Osamu?

_**Osamu (voltea hacia sus compañeros): **_¿No es obvio Rococo? Les daremos la mejor bienvenida que puedan esperar.

* * *

Muajajajajaja el suspenso ataca otra vez… pero prometo actualizar la siguiente o hoy si es que el tiempo me lo permite, pero bueno…

Adiós.


	19. Chapter 19

Japón (año 2056, febrero, casa de Goenji): {Narración de Goenji}:

Era ya casi de noche cuando finalmente llegue hasta la puerta de mi casa, cuando la abrí, la sangre recorría mi pierna, empecé a tener mareos y finalmente caí al piso de madera aun con algo de conciencia, mi madre vino corriendo hasta la puerta apenas me vio llamo tarto de hacer que me levantara, al decirle que no podía, empezó a llorar un poco. Simplemente quería despertar en mi cama y saber que todo lo que estaba ocurriendo era una simple pesadilla

_**Madre de Goenji (con algunas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos):**_ Goenji, estarás bien (voltea asustada hacia el pasadizo) ¡Querido rápido!

_**Padre de Goenji:**_ Vamos hijo, debes resistir unos minutos, iré por las llaves del auto y te llevaremos al hospital.

…

Desperté en una cama con mi madre a un lado sosteniendo una de mis manos y a su lado estaba mi padre, mi madre tenía los ojos llorosos. Quise llamarle pero ella empezó a hablar.

_**Madre de Goenji (sonriendo):**_ Hijo que bueno que estas despierto.

_**Padre de Goenji:**_ Nos tenías muy preocupado cuando aún no volvías (se pone un poco molesto) y cuando llegas a casa vienes con así, (se sienta en una silla al lado de su mujer y cambia su voz a una más calmada y compasiva) dinos que te sucedió y quiero que seas lo suficientemente detallado.

Baje un poco la cabeza, no quería preocupar aún más a mis padres, pero sabía que ocultarlo ya no servía de nada y si lo hacía simplemente sería más difícil. Así que empecé a decirles el secreto que les había ocultado desde hace un año y medio…

El ser líder de una banda a la cual le temen todos los chicos de la ciudad no es fácil y más aún si no quieres que tus padres se enteren por algún medio o persona. Al principio empecé esta banda como algo normal y luego se convirtió en lo que era hasta hace unas horas atrás: Una banda llena de matones y temida por todos.

Finalmente eso cambio, las bandas que habíamos derrotado se unieron y atacaron nuestra base, cuando nos dimos cuenta ya estaban incendiando unos barriles llenos de gasolina los cuales teníamos en nuestra base, algunos de mis amigos resultaron heridos por las armas, mientras que otros se quemaron por el fuego, por suerte no hubieron muertos pero cuando salí todos mis "amigos" se habían ido dejándome solo, de pronto unos chicos se me acercaron y me atacaron con sus armas, pude defenderme con mi arma pero, resulte herido gravemente y desde ese momento mi vida dio un giro repentino.

Finalmente me interrogaron y fue cuando me llevaron a la corte japonesa de la O.N.P.M, antes de que eso sucediera me dieron a una persona para que "ayudara" en mi caso, Michiya Kudo, nunca me inspiro la mínima confianza, en el caso de mis padres fue todo lo contrario, mi juicio finalmente había terminado y mi castigo fue la perdida de mi capacidad de invocar mi arma mediante una inyección la cual se me coloco después del juicio, unos meses después decidí cambiar mi vida e irme de casa a vivir por mi cuenta, al contarle a mis padres sobre esto se asustaron un poco.

_**Madre de Goenji (asustada):**_ ¡Pero hijo, apenas tienes 15 años!

_**Goenji:**_ Ya lo sé, pero recuerdo que papa siempre me contaba sobre esa ciudad, además no quiero que (aprieta su pantalón con sus manos).

_**Madre de Goenji (tratando de no desanimarlo):**_ Hijo, sé que tuviste varios problemas, pero-

_**Padre de Goenji:**_ Yo digo que está bien.

_**Madre de Goenji (voltea hacia su esposo molesta): **_¡Pero qué dices!

_**Padre de Goenji:**_ Querida, los dos sabemos que Goenji tuvo varios percances durante este tiempo, pero cambio y ahora sé que él no nos ocultara nada.

Mi madre quiso decir algo pero cayo en la cuenta de que era imposible decirle algo a mi padre, finalmente ambos accedieron y ahora estoy aquí… lo siento padre, madre no cambien ni en lo más mínimo…

….

Japón (año 2057, febrero, edificio de la O.N.P.M):

Se encontraban corriendo por el pasillo un grupo de chicos, finalmente doblaron hasta una esquina, donde unos pasos más al frente estaba una gran puerta de cristal, todos se detuvieron en seco.

_**Suzuno:**_ ¿Qué hacemos ahora? Deben tener un gran sistema de seguridad.

_**Fuyuka:**_ Les garantizo que el sistema de seguridad contenía simplemente a las cámaras de seguridad y junto con esas a los guardias, dudo mucho que hayan colocado algo nuevo como rayos laser u otra cosa.

Se escuchó de pronto un sonido entrecortado de estática, el cual provenía del comunicador que se encontraba en la oreja de Endo.

_**Endo:**_ ¿Sucede algo Hiroto?... (Su rostro toma una expresión seria y algo preocupada) ¿Estás seguro?... Bien entiendo se los diré en este momento (coloca su mano en el aparato y corta la llamada).

_**Otomura:**_ ¿Sucede algo?

_**Endo:**_ Hiroto me dijo que hace unos días atrás la seguridad en este pasillo fue renovada, pero no saben con exactitud qué cambios habrán hecho.

_**Sakuma:**_ ¿Qué haremos?

Hubo un silencio sepulcral durante unos minutos, hasta que una voz resonó por todo el pasillo.

_**P.1 (burlón):**_ ¿Necesitan ayuda?

_**Mark:**_ Esa voz… (Su rostro toma una expresión molesta) ¡Deasta, tu maldito!

_**Deasta (apareciendo al lado de la puerta):**_ El mismo, me extrañaron pequeñines.

_**Clarie:**_ Mark, no me digas que el-

_**Mark:**_ Si fue el junto con un tal Osamu quienes atacaron el jardín de infantes.

Clarie no pudo evitar el voltear a ver el rostro de Deasta quien sonreía malvadamente.

_**Deasta:**_ Parece que hay gente que no me quiere aquí, tendré que tomar medidas (coloca su mano detrás de su espalda).

_**Ichinose (colocándose en guardia al igual que algunos de sus amigos**_): ¿Qué planea?

Deasta seguía en su misma posición, hasta que un ruido proveniente de la pared izquierda, el cual solamente escucho Suzuno, le hizo entender lo que tenía planeado Deasta.

**_Suzuno:_ **¡Todos aléjense de la muralla izquierda, tiene una!-

El lugar donde se encontraban Toramaru y Clarie se abrió desde el suelo, haciendo que estos cayeran en la oscuridad que rodeaba el subsuelo, nadie pudo detener la caída de ambos chicos y al cabo de unos segundos, también cayeron en la trampa de Deasta Endo, Mark, Goenji y Fidio, cuando los chicos restantes voltearon hacia Deasta con miradas molestas y fulminantes, este ya no se encontraba en el lugar donde estaba.

_**Kido:**_ ¡¿Qué demonios?! El muy gallina se fue

_**Suzuno:**_ Debemos seguir con el plan.

_**Ichinose:**_ ¿Pero y los demás?

_**Sakuma:**_ Estoy seguro de que todos estarán bien Ichinose no tienes de que preocuparte.

_**Fuyuka (sonriendo amablemente):**_ Estamos muy cerca de cumplir nuestro objetivo Ichinose.

_**Suzuno (mirando fríamente a Fuyuka):**_ ¿Hasta dónde piensas seguir?

_**Fuyuka (sorprendida):**_ ¿De qué hablas?

_**Suzuno:**_ Nunca nos explicaste el por qué nos querías ayudar en esta misión, no estarás ayudando al subjefe de la O.N.P.M o mejor dicho, tu padre.

_**Ichinose:**_ Suzuno creo que no es el momento para-

_**Kido:**_ Suzuno tiene un punto (se dirige a Fuyuka serio) explícanos tu situación Fuyuka, dinos todo sobre el por qué empezaste a hacer esto.

Narración de Otomura:

La culpa me está devorando otra vez, solo espero que este interrogatorio dure un poco más de tiempo… Deasta es un maldito, de no haber sido de que él se fue, quizás ahora mis amigos estarían llenándome con preguntas… odio esto, odio el ser así, detesto el tener que… mentirle a mis amigos.

…..

Mientras en cierto lugar del edificio de la O.N.P.M {Narración de Mark}:

Sentí como mis parpados se abrían lentamente, solamente veía oscuridad por donde viera, a mi lado logre divisar a Fidio y a Clarie, no dude ni dos segundos y empecé a despertarlos, moviéndolos un poco y finalmente despertaron.

_**Clarie (restregándose un ojo):**_ ¿Mark? (voltea a los lados, algo asustada) ¿Dónde estamos?

_**Mark:**_ No lo sé

_**Fidio:**_ ¿No será algún tipo de trampa?

_**Clarie:**_ Esperen y Toramaru, Endo y Goenji.

_**Fidio:**_ Es cierto, tal vez cuando caímos separado, a todos nos llevaron a diferentes lugares.

_**Clarie:**_ ¿Tú crees que estén bien?

_**Fidio:**_ Créeme estarán bien, además, conozco a Toramaru y a Endo y estoy seguro de que no se detendrán hasta que nos encontremos de nuevo.

_**P.1 (aplaudiendo y hablando burlón):**_ Que conmovedor

_**P.2:**_ Demonios, yo quería luchar contra Shuuya Goenji, no contra un trio de mequetrefes.

_**Mark:**_ ¿¡Quienes son!? Den la cara o es que son gallinas al igual que Deasta.

_**P.1:**_ No nos compares con ese idiota.

_**P.2:**_ Nosotros somos mucho mejores que él.

Narración normal:

Las luces se prendieron de golpe haciendo que Fidio, Mark y Clarie se cubrieran los ojos con uno de sus brazos, Fidio fue el primero en divisar los rostros de las personas que les habían hablado las dos reían de la misma forma que lo había hecho Deasta.

_**Fidio:**_ ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

_**P.1:**_ Me llamo Sein

_**P.2:**_ Mizuki

_**Clarie:**_ ¿Son parte del proyecto "Bloodless"?

_**Mizuki (riendo):**_ No somos parte del proyecto…

_**Sein (abre sus brazos hacia los lados):**_ Somos el proyecto en carne y hueso.

_**Mark:**_ ¡Ustedes se prestaron para ese proyecto!

_**Sein:**_ Y muy pronto muchas personas estarán a nuestros pies.

_**Clarie (confundida):**_ ¿De qué hablas?

_**Mizuki:**_ El proyecto "Bloodless" no es un plan para el mejoramiento humano, es un plan para conquistar el mundo.

…

Mientras en otro lugar desconocido del edificio de la O.N.P.M:

_**Toramaru (levantándose con sus manos): **_¿Dónde estoy? (voltea hacia un lado y se acerca rápidamente hacia un bulto) ¡Endo, Goenji!

_**Endo (abriendo los ojos con dificultad):**_ ¿To-Toramaru?

_**Goenji (abriendo los ojos y levantándose):**_ ¿Dónde estamos?

La habitación en donde se encontraban era completamente blanca y a diferencia de la anterior estaba iluminada perfectamente, de pronto se escuchó el sonido de una puerta abriéndose, pero no pudieron encontrar de dónde provino el ruido ni tampoco la puerta.

_**P.1:**_ Al fin despiertan.

_**Goenji:**_ ¿Dónde estás? ¿Quién eres?

_**P.1 (riendo):**_ Oye amigo, son demasiadas preguntas.

_**P.2:**_ Solamente estamos a unos pasos de ellos y aun así no nos encuentran.

_**Endo:**_ ¡Deasta!

_**Deasta:**_ El mismo.

_**P.1:**_ Esto se pondrá interesante.

_**Toramaru:**_ ¿Por qué lo dices?

_**P.1:**_ Primero que nada, me llamo Urupa Rococo, mucho gusto.

_**Endo:** _Creo que se a qué te refieres con interesante.

**_Rococo (riendo):_ **Me alegra que lo entiendas Mamoru Endo… el espectáculo comienza ahora.

* * *

Bueno los dejare en suspenso por ahora y espero leer sus creativos e increibles reviews


	20. Chapter 20

Mientras en la recepción del edificio de la O.N.P.M:

El grupo estaba con sus armas en mano, pero el ambiente que dominaba el ambiente era sumamente tranquilo… quizás demasiado…

_**Tsunami (serio):**_ Esto es extraño.

_**Handa:**_ Sé a qué te refieres, como es que había tan poca seguridad en un edificio con este calibre.

_**Fuduo:**_ Fácil, nos estaban esperando.

_**Tetsuya (molesto):**_ Eso es ridículo Fuduo, ¿cómo pudieron saber que haríamos esta emboscada?

_**Fuduo:**_ Por favor piénsenlo, luchamos contra tres o cuatro guardias, es seguro afirmar que colocaron una guardia baja para hacernos la entrada fácil.

_**Mikury:**_ ¿y cómo supieron lo de la emboscada?

_**Tobitaka:**_ Solamente hay una respuesta para eso… espías.

_**Tetsuya:**_ Pues claro, como fuimos tan ciegos… ¿pero quién?

_**Tsunami:**_ La verdad es que vi a Otomura algo nervioso cuando salía a la calle para llamar a su "amigo".

_**Tobitaka (bajando la mirada con frialdad):**_ ¿Qué insinúas Tsunami?

_**Tsunami:**_ Pues la verdad creo que es-

_**Tobitaka (molesto y apuntando su pistola a la cabeza de Tsunami**_): ¡Cómo es posible que creas que uno de nosotros es parte de esta organización, no vengas con esas estupideces!

_**Tsunami (serio):**_ Por favor Tobitaka, cálmate, es solo una-

_**Tobitaka (completando la oración con una mirada de reto):**_ Suposición ¿no?

_**Mikury:**_ Tobitaka, baja el arma, Tsunami no quería decir eso, pero-

_**Tobitaka (sin voltear a mirarla):**_ ¿Mikury, tu también lo crees no?... ¿al igual que los demás no?

Mikury no supo cómo responder a eso así que volteo hacia los demás quienes tenían una mirada seria pero a la vez algo dolida. Finalmente Tobitaka bajo el arma con la mirada baja.

_**Tobitaka:**_ Ya veo, primero queríamos desenmascarar a esta organización, luego nos toman como delincuentes callejeros que destruyen todo a su paso y ahora resulta que uno de nosotros es un espía de la organización que queremos destruir.

_**Handa:**_ Tobitaka…

_**P.1:**_ Una escena conmovedora, deberían dejarlos vivir más tiempo pero si lo hago ellos no me pagaran.

La voz se escuchaba por los alrededores, haciendo eco por la sala, los demás buscaban con la mirada al poseedor de esa voz pero no lograron verlo.

_**Handa (molesto y volteando a todos los lugares de la habitación):**_ A ustedes sí que les gusta hacer ese tipo de apariciones ¿no?

_**Fuduo (del mismo modo que Handa):**_ Sal de una vez.

_**P.1 (riendo):**_ Con gusto.

De pronto la puerta de la entrada exploto debido al impacto provocado por cierto objeto, provocando que los cristales de las ventanas cercanos a esta se destruyeran, los chicos cubrieron sus rostros con sus manos las cuales empuñaban sus armas.

….

Mientras en otra del edificio de la O.N.P.M:

_**Kido:**_ ¿Qué habrá sido eso?

_**Otomura:**_ ¿El que Kido?

_**Ichinose:**_ ¿Otomura no lo escuchaste?

_**Suzuno:**_ No es momento para eso chicos, vamos Fuyuka responde.

Fuyuka dejo salir un suspiro y miro a los chicos quienes le miraban algo preocupados, a excepción de Suzuno quien le daba una mirada fría.

_**Fuyuka (seria y con algo de tristeza en su voz):**_ Miren mi objetivo desde un principio fue… el salvar a mi padre y a Mizuki de esta organización.

_**Sakuma (dudoso):**_ ¿A qué te refieres?

_**Fuyuka:**_ Mizuki y mi padre son básicamente títeres de esta organización, todo por mí.

_**Kido (serio):**_ Explicate.

_**Fuyuka:**_ Mi padre fundo esta organización junto con los demás para "crear un mundo mejor", bueno eso no es del todo cierto.

Suzuno se desvaneció pero en una fracción de segundo Fuyuka se encontraba entre la pared y el hacha blanca que Suzuno tenía entre sus manos, Fuyuka sentía cierto dolor en su espalda por el impacto y su mirada reflejaba miedo y compasión a la vez.

_**Suzuno:**_ A mí no me engañas Fuyuka, dinos la verdad.

_**Fuyuka (molesta):**_ ¡Esa es la verdad! (dejando caer lágrimas) mi mejor amiga y mi padre se sacrificaron por mí, ya que… si hacen algo sospechoso o inclusive en contra de la voluntad de Kageyama… seré asesinada.

…..

Mientras en la recepción del edificio:

Luego de unos segundos el humo de la explosión se desvaneció y los chicos se quitaron los brazos de sus rostros al ver el desastre provocado por la explosión, todos se quedaron sorprendidos no solo porque nadie se encontraba al frente de ellos, sino también por los que se encontraban alrededor de la zona.

_**Tetsuya (frunciendo el ceño molesto):**_ Esto es malo, de seguro todas las personas que se encuentran cerca de aquí lo escucharon.

_**Handa:**_ En estos momentos deben estar llamando a la policía.

_**P.1:**_ No tienen por qué preocuparse… nadie dirá nada por algunas horas… quizás días.

_**Mikury:**_ ¡Tu ¿Qué hiciste con ellas?!

_**P.1:**_ Absolutamente nada, ellos se encargaron de todo a mi simplemente me dijeron que me encargara de ustedes.

_**Tsunami:**_ Tu encargarte de nosotros, si ni siquiera te has dejado ver aun.

_**P.1:**_ ¿Quieren que me deje ver? Bien lo hare, pero no les gustara…

Se escuchaban unos pasos venir pero la persona nunca llegaba, cuando de pronto la persona apareció en la entrada del edificio, dejando sorprendido a todos los chicos.

_**Todos (sorprendidos):**_ ¿¡Fubuki!?

…

Mientras en cierto lugar del edificio de la O.N.P.M:

Un chico rubio junto con un peli-café corrían por la habitación mientras ciertos explosivos hacían explosión con cada movimiento que estos hacían, mientras Clarie se encontraba a unos metros de estos pero con su mirada fija en cierta chica de cabellos blancos azules, Clarie ya tenía su arma en mano, pero cada vez que trataba de acercarse a Mizuki, quien no poseía arma alguna sonreía desde su posición, algo explotaba por debajo de esta en una milésima de segundo, lo cual la hacía retroceder y con la respiración agitada.

_**Mizuki (riendo):**_ ¿Te sucede algo? Te veo cansada.

_**Clarie (tratando de recuperar aliento):**_ ¿Por qué hacen esto?

_**Mizuki:**_ No es nada que te incumba niña, pero si quieres saberlo yo te lo diré, es solamente una palabra…poder.

Narración de Mizuki:

Este es el momento Sein, ¡acabala!

Narración normal:

Sein apareció rápidamente por detrás de Clarie, a pesar de que esta había sentido que algo malo sucedería, el tiempo no fu suficiente para que reaccionara, Sein tenía pensado lanzar una rápida y potente patada hacia las costillas de Clarie, la chica simplemente se limitó a ver la cara de Sein cuando se encontraba a unos escasos metros para golpearla.

…

Mientras en otro sector del edificio de la O.N.P.M:

_**Rococo (sujetando a Endo de su camisa):**_ Vaya pensé que alcanzarías el nivel más alto de tus capacidades, parece que me equivoque.

Mientras Endo se limitaba a fulminar con su mirada a Rococo, Deasta aplastaba a Toramaru contra el suelo con su pie pisoteando parte de la espalda del chico, quien solamente lograba hacer muecas de dolor con su cuerpo boca abajo. Mientras Goenji se encontraba también boca abajo a unos metros de los demás pero no se movía ni un milímetro. Toramaru, Endo y Goenji tenían heridas y quemaduras por la mayor parte de su cuerpo, y junto con estas unos pequeños daños en sus ropas.

_**Deasta (sonriendo mientras presionaba aún más el cuerpo de Toramaru): Oye**_ niñato, ¿no mencionaron tus amigos que aumentaste tus capacidades?

_**Toramaru (tratando de levantar la mirada hacia Deasta):**_ ¿C-co-como saben eso?

_**Rococo (fingiendo sorpresa aun sosteniendo a Endo):**_ ¿No se los ha mencionado Deasta?

_**Deasta (volteando hacia Rococo desafiante):**_ Oye Rococo, para que iba a mencionárselos, la diversión se hubiera ido.

_**Endo (confundido):**_ ¿D-de que hablas?

_**Rococo (sonriendo):**_ De que tenían a un espía entre ustedes todo este tiempo y ustedes no se percataron de nada.

_**Endo (sorprendido):**_ No me digas que… Kido y los demás.

_**Deasta (sonriendo):**_ No, no fueron los "Fang Bite" quienes los traicionaron, más bien fue… esa gallina de Otomura.

_**Toramaru:**_ ¡Mientes!

_**Deasta (molesto):**_ ¡Cállate infante! (ejerce más fuerza en su pie haciendo que Toramaru finalmente grite).

_**Rococo:**_ Haz que se calle de una vez Deasta, con respecto a lo de Otomura… tus amigos se enteraran en un dos por tres con respecto a esta noticia.

Con el grito de Toramaru Goenji abrió lentamente los ojos, viendo la situación en donde se encontraban sus amigos, lo cual hizo que se levantara dificultosamente y con su respiración algo agitada, Toramaru se encontraba con la respiración algo agitada y con los ojos casi sin vida.

Narración de Toramaru:

Sentía un ardor fuerte en mi cuerpo, sentía que… la muerte me llegaría tarde o temprano, pero cuando vi a Goenji levantarse desde donde se encontraba, me dio alegría el saber que aún estaba vivo, una sonrisa salió de mis labios, mis parpados se sentían pesados…

Narración de Goenji:

No podía creerlo… Toramaru, quien había alcanzado el segundo nivel de sus capacidades, ahora estaba siendo aplastado por esa maldita cucaracha de nombre Deasta y cuando voltee la mirad veía a Endo quien se encontraba siendo sostenido desde el cuello por Rococo, quería ayudarlos, pero ellos hora están siendo derrotados por estos dos por el hecho de querer protegerme de sus ataques y las bombas… esto es mi culpa.

Endo finalmente volteo la mirada hacia mí y cuando lo hizo vi una sonrisa en sus labios.

_**Endo (hablando lento y entrecortadamente aun con la sonrisa):**_ Go-Goenji… y-yo l-lo si-sien-to.

¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué todos a mi alrededor deben sufrir por mis acciones o inclusive por mi protección? no solo mis padres, sino mis compañeros y amigos de mi antigua banda y ahora Endo y los demás, quise decirle a Endo que no tenía el por qué disculparse.

Narración normal:

**_Goenji (dirigiéndose hacia Endo):_ **¡Endo no tienes que!-

Un fuerte sonido retumbo por toda la habitación, haciendo de Goenji quedase petrificado viendo hacia Endo a quien tenía ahora unas gotas de sangre saliendo desde un la do de su cuerpo…


	21. Chapter 21

Japón (año 2057, febrero, edificio de la W.B):

_**Hitomiko:**_ Demonios no ahora (presionando rápidamente las teclas de la computadora).

_**Hiroto (preocupado):**_ ¿Sucede algo?

_**Hitomiko (ajustando su comunicador):**_ Las señales están bajando a una velocidad increíble, no puedo comunicarme con los chicos (coloca su mano en un botón de su comunicador) ¡Kido, me escuchas, Endo!

_**Hiroto (algo preocupado):**_ No podría ser que la O.N.P.M nos descubrió

_**Nagumo (molesto pero también un tanto preocupado):**_ ¡No digas estupideces, eso es imposible!

_**Tachimukai:**_ Pero Hiroto puede estar en lo cierto.

_**Kazemaru (voltea la vista hacia los demás, molesto):**_ Chicos dejen de pelear y ayúdenme con esto (voltea nuevamente su vista hacia la pantalla de enfrente, de pronto esta se corta repentinamente) ¡Demonios!, al parecer los chicos cortaron las cámaras.

_**Aki:**_ Es cierto no podemos ver nada.

_**Genda:**_ ¿Qué haremos si no podemos comunicarnos con ellos y tampoco verlos?

_**P.1:**_ Tal vez deban rendirse no creen.

La voz cubría todo el espacio, todos empezaron a buscar al dueño de esa voz, cuando de pronto Midorikawa volteo la vista hacia el techo en donde diviso un punto rojo.

_**Midorikawa (señalando el punto rojo):**_ ¡Chicos!

Todos voltearon la mirada hacia donde apuntaba Midorikawa, resulto ser que el productor de la luz rojo era nada más y nada menos que uno de los robo cámaras de la O.N.P.M, el cual bajo desde el techo quedando a unos centímetros del suelo, cuando lo hizo desde su lente salió un holograma con la forma de cuerpo entero de Kageyama.

_**Todos:**_ ¡Kageyama!

_**Kageyama:**_ Buenas noches W.B

_**Furukabu:**_ ¡¿Qué planeas ahora!?

_**Kageyama:**_ Yo nada… (Sonriendo) por el momento, solo vengo a ponerlos al día.

_**Afuro (colocándose más al frente):**_ ¿¡Que hiciste con nuestros amigos!?

_**Kageyama:**_ Yo no he hecho nada, pero mi proyecto "Bloodless" sí.

_**Natsumi (asustada):**_ No me digas que

_**Kageyama:**_ No, no están muertos, pero quizás varias personas a su alrededor si lo estén dentro de un par de horas.

_**Hitomiko (levantándose de su asiento junto con Kazemaru):**_ ¿Iniciaste con tu conspiración mundial no es así?

_**Kageyama:**_ En estos momentos estamos haciendo los preparativos, pero no se preocupen por sus amigos ellos serán parte del elenco de esta increíble obra maestra.

_**Hiroto (mostrando su odio en su mirada):**_ ¿Cómo supiste de esto?

_**Kageyama:**_ Me advirtieron de todo el ejército "Bloodless", ya que tenían a un espía entre ustedes.

_**Aki (incrédula):**_ Pero quien

_**Kageyama (sonriendo):**_ Gakuya Otomura, por supuesto, quien mejor que un chico de la peor banda que ha azotado a esta ciudad.

_**Nagumo (molesto):**_ ¡Cállate anciano, además nosotros estábamos conscientes de que tu organización era maligna desde hace bastante tiempo!

_**Kageyama:**_ Es por eso que contarte a Otomura, el "fiel seguidor" del primer líder de la banda "Fang Bite"

_**Genda (conteniendo sus iras):**_ ¿Qué tratas de decir?

_**Kageyama (riendo):**_ Trato de decir que el primer líder de la banda "Fang Bite" fue un gran amigo de la infancia de Otomura, es decir era casi como un hermano para el pequeñín, es por eso que le tendí una pequeña trampa.

_**Nagumo:**_ Tu, escoria-

_**Kageyama:**_ ¿No les gustaría ver a sus amigos?

_**Hitomiko (sospechando):**_ ¿De qué hablas?

_**Kageyama:**_ Hablo de encontrarse pronto con ellos (sonríe malévolamente).

Mientras en el edificio de la O.N.P.M:

Goenji se encontraba petrificado al ver a Endo sangrar, Rococo sonreía malvadamente mientras arrojaba a un lado el cuerpo de Endo, Deasta hizo lo mismo con Toramaru, pateándolo potentemente hacia el mismo lado en donde estaba el cuerpo de Endo, Goenji no lo pensó dos veces y fue directo hacia sus amigos.

_**Goenji (arrodillándose al frente de los dos):**_ ¡Toramaru, Endo resistan!

Endo y Toramaru no respondían a los gritos de Goenji, finalmente Goenji vio la gran quemadura que tenía Endo en su pecho, esta sangraba levemente…

Goenji no lo pensó dos veces, se levantó con la cabeza baja y se disparó contra Rococo, quien aún sonreía, de un rápido movimiento Deasta se colocó enfrente de él y golpeo con una granada negra el estómago de Goenji, el cual por el fuerte impacto escupió sangre desde su boca, Goenji llego a parar hasta la muralla, la cual se destrozó un poco alrededor de él, finalmente termino en el suelo, por suerte puso las fuerzas que le quedaban para colocarse rápidamente de pie.

_**Deasta (riendo):**_ ¡Ja, ahora te crees muy fuerte para vencernos!

_**Rococo (serio):**_ Deasta, por favor deja de jugar y acabalo de una vez la verdad ya me había aburrido hace bastante tiempo.

_**Deasta (molesto):**_ ¡Cállate Rococo, (volteando la vista hacia Goenji con una sonrisa) hace años que no me divertía así!

_**Goenji: **_Ustedes sí que son basura andante

_**Deasta:**_ ¿Qué dijiste? Tú eres el que es basura andante.

_**Goenji (molesto):**_ Que fue lo que-

Narración de Goenji:

Sentía que mi voz desapareció en una fracción de segundo, Rococo me sujetaba el cuello sin la más mínima expresión de odio…la verdad su rostro no tenía una expresión se veía sin vida, trate de zafarme de su agarre, pero fue inútil.

_**Rococo:**_ Deasta tiene razón, tú eres basura viviente.

Me limite a darle una mirada de muerte.

_**Rococo (riendo):**_ No te enojes Goenji, tú sabes que es verdad dejaste a tus amigos atrás y además de eso eres un estorbo para tus amigos ahora, no puedes pelear debido a que la bacteria en tu interior está estabilizada, no eras nadie ahora.

_**Goenji: **_… Lo sé.

_**Rococo (confundido):**_ ¿Qué?

_**Goenji:**_ Sé que no soy importante ahora, además mis amigos están heridos, sé que no están muertos (sonríe) pero gracias a ellos entendí que no necesito la capacidad de invocar armas para ser alguien, la verdad no logro entender tu razonamiento, pero sé que estas muy equivocado, más bien creo que te sientes asustado

_**Rococo (apretando más fuerte el cuello):**_ Hare que ya no puedas hablar. (Con su mano libre forma un puño del cual empieza a salir luz azul-verdoso).

Rococo ya tenía en su mano una granada lista, ya tenía la mirada perdida por la falta de oxígeno… recordé a mi familia, a mis amigos de mi antigua ciudad, a los nuevos amigos que hice en esta ciudad… el día antes de hoy vivía una vida normal… el día antes de hoy tenía una pandilla en la cual confiar… el día antes de hoy… perdí mis capacidades…

Narración normal:

Unas llamas llenaron la habitación, haciendo que Rococo soltara a Goenji y volviera al lado de Deasta quien cubría su rostro con sus brazos.

**_Rococo:_ **Demonios este chico…

…..

Mientras en la sala central del edificio de la O.N.P.M:

Los chicos se encontraban frente a la puerta de la sala central, el interrogatorio de Fuyuka había terminado, encontraron la forma de llegar hasta la sala central mediante unos ductos de ventilación que se encontraban a unos metros encima de ellos.

**_Kido:_** Finalmente estamos aquí (abriendo la puerta junto con Ichinose)

Antes de Fuyuka entrara Suzuno se decidió a hablarle.

**_Suzuno (avergonzado):_ **Fuyuka, siento lo que hice hace rato.

**_Fuyuka (sonriendo):_** No te preocupes, yo cometí el error de no decírselos antes, vamos rápido (entra a la sala junto con Suzuno).

La sala central era una sala compuesta de un sillón color negro una gran computadora táctil, una mesa de vidrio, la habitación no tenía ventanales, pero apenas entraron las luces sensoriales se encendieron, extrañamente estas luces eran de un color verde fosforescente.

_**Sakuma:**_ Que extraño (voltea hacia Fuyuka) ¿por qué las luces son de este color?

_**Fuyuka (seria):**_ La computadora tiene cierta disfunción, si se le coloca en una sala con energía luminosa artificial, esta se destruirá, pero como las luces fosforescentes emiten radiación, entonces la computadora no se ve afectada.

_**Ichinose:**_ Bien ahora hay que descargar los archivos y destruirla (va hasta la computadora junto con Kido y Otomura).

_**Otomura:**_ Bien dame la memoria Kido (le extiende su mano para que se la dé).

_**P.1:**_ Primero eres uno y luego otro ¿no es así Otomura?

_**Kido:**_ ¿Quién eres?

_**P.1 (hablando burlón):**_ Tranquilo, líder de la "Fang Bite" simplemente vengo a decirles que todo este tiempo han tenido a un espía entre ustedes y además de eso es de tu bando Kido.

Narración de Otomura:

Demonios, esto ya está en un estado crítico, no quería que los demás lo supieran así, ni siquiera quería hacer esto desde un principio, simplemente… quería verlo otra vez.

_**Ichinose (colocándose un paso más al frente):**_ ¡No digas estupideces!

_**P.1:**_ No son estupideces, el amigo de Kido, era un gran amigo del ex jefe de la banda "Fang Bite", bueno quizás demasiado, apenas le jugamos la broma de que estaba vivo.

Espera… ¿Broma?, pero… es decir que ellos, estos… malditos, sobrevivientes de la alcantarilla, ellos me dijeron que estaba en una prisión en Estados Unidos, que pronto estaría en Japón que solo debía seguir sus instrucciones para que lo pudieran traerlo sano y salvo, si no lo matarían en el camino… sí que soy un idiota.

_**Fuyuka (molesta):**_ ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel Matsuno?!

_**Matsuno (burlón):**_ Vaya, vaya ahora la hija de uno de los directores de la organización está a favor de la rebelión, típico de una película… ¿o me equivoco Otomura?

Me quede sin habla simplemente quería gritar un: "Tenía que hacerlo"…pero… ¿de que serviría ahora?

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo, lamento la demora pero estamos en el clímax de esta historia, no puedo creer que este aquí, bueno espero leer sus reviews pronto, adiós.

Anothereleven345


End file.
